All about Getting the Groove Back
by butterfly collective
Summary: Alexis and her relationships with the various men in PC. Not RC's or Guza's world, Alexis is the goddess in this story. Rated M for some steaminess. For those who can't visualize Alexis romantically, probably not for you...the rest enjoy! Men include Scotty, Taggert, Coleman and others...
1. Chapter 1

Alexis wanted nothing more than to hit the hot tub after another grueling day in court. It'd gone better than the previous day but talk about getting down and dirty…she'd been rolling in the mud with Dianne and it'd been exhilarating.

Much more than she thought it'd be. It fed the ruthless side of her nature she kept hidden away most of the time because she'd rejected that heritage after it had tried to turn her into just more collateral damage. She's channeled into that side of her nature, refusing to throttle any of it with niceness to score the win that she did for her clients.

Won the battle, still had to win the war but if Alexis was anything, she was a fighter though her family saw most of that and so did anyone who tried to hurt any of them. In the courtroom, some of her critics had seen her as too soft, too sentimental so much so that it was a given that Dianne would better her every time they faced off toe to toe in the courtroom.

Today she'd dropped kick the other attorney and the barracuda in a designer suit and pumps had been shocked.

During a recess, she smiled at Alexis shaking her head.

"I thought you'd lost your edge. Welcome back inside the shark tank."

Alexis just shrugged now at her desk finishing up paperwork and waiting for a trip home to just sink her aching body in the swirling bubbly waters in the hot tub on her deck. A nice view yet it guaranteed her privacy too. She picked up her phone and saw a couple of messages. Molly texted her to say she'd be out with TJ and the other two from Scotty and Derek.

Derek, she listened to first knowing it was another dinner invite. She hadn't called him back on that one hoping he'd get the message. Scotty…that intrigued her so she called him back.

Not that she wasn't wary because he always played an angle with her and everyone else even his ex-wife Laura but…right now she was up for finding out what his plans were for the upcoming D.A.'s race.

"Hi Alexis…how you doing? Nice job in court today…"

"Thanks…now that we got that out of the way, what do you want Scotty?"

He chuckled and she knew it was from amusement but didn't care. She needed some of that right now.

"Now that you mention it…I do have a favor. I need your endorsement for the DA's race…"

"You're kidding right?"

"No…no I'm not…no one else has entered yet but just in case…I'm trying to wrap up some endorsements."

She laughed.

"Who's going to endorse you after all the corruption you brought to that office last time?"

Scotty chortled.

"At least I didn't sleep with the mayor…"

"Hey it was a one night stand that even I barely remember…but seriously why should I believe you've changed? A leopard never changes its spots after all."

"How about dinner tonight? We can discuss it…"

She sighed. All she'd been thinking about that past hour had been the Jacuzzi waiting for her at home after a long hard day but…

"The Metro Court?"

"Well yeah…I have fond memories of it during the time I shacked up there."

Alexis chuckled.

"Half of PC lives in that building. Well anyone who's anyone in PC and doesn't mind having their suite raided at any time by Carly of course."

Scotty sighed.

"One reason why I packed up and moved out in fact. I thinks she fancies herself a narc or something…must have seduced a cop at some point."

"It wouldn't surprise me…but I don't know about dinner. It's been a long day…"

He didn't seem undeterred.

"Come on Alexis…it'll be fun. Great food…at least since that last food poisoning scare and better company."

She hedged.

"I heard you kicked Dianne's ass in court today on the big custody case. You're representing Laura's daughter and despite our divorce, I'm happy about that."

He seemed sincere and she was hungry… Scott loved to flirt and she was up for that so…

"Okay dinner at the Metro Court and I'll listen to your spiel but I'm not promising anything…"

"Dessert, I'm buying dessert too, dark chocolate fudge cake…whipped cream…"

"Stop, stop okay…I'll do it…dinner and dessert and listen to you talk," she said, "I'll meet you over there at 7."

"I'll be waiting…"

She clicked off the phone shaking her head in bemusement. It'd be a fun diversion to her ever since…but no need to even go there. Some men just promised more than they ever intended to deliver, that's all.

No need to dress to impress. Her warrior suit and accompanying armor would be enough, after all it was only dinner right?

She'd do her thing that she usually did with PC guys and then head home to some serious time in the spa with her glass of chardonnay. She couldn't remember the last time a man had joined her but…she and Dianne used to joke when they were friends about how PC was a desert for women at their ages. Women who were intellectually and emotionally grown up, at their sexual peak and they were expected to either be embittered shrews or asexual creatures.

God she missed their friendship, their late nights playing pool in Coleman's bar and kicking back with some margaritas. Their discussions about men, their running betting pool on which eligible or not so eligible man would be emasculated by the she-beast of PC this week.

That being Carly of course, the woman men invariably flocked around. Alexis' money was on her turning her latest conquest into a leashed poodle inside a month. When she remembered the sheer fineness of those abs, the well-muscled body barely contained in those briefs…she'd sigh but she didn't sit around waiting for leftovers from Carly…not anymore. She'd burned that card during her last night out with Dianne before their friendship fractured after how Dianne treated Sam on the witness stand in a case.

Enough on Snarly as Alexis' crew of women who did weekly spa sessions at Felicia's called her. She had to finish up her work and head on out to meet up with Scotty.

She'd listen to what he wanted, play with him a bit, kick up her heels and then finish off the night in her hot tub enjoying the view.

* * *

Derek sat in his office, tugging on his tie. He'd been dating Carly if you could call it that for a week and actually aside from Franco trying to challenge him for Carly, it'd been going pretty well. Carly was blond, beautiful in fact from behind she looked a lot like his sister Ava…well better not dwell on that! Back to Carly…she was…blond…had a nice body…and…

His phone rang again. He had to get work done because he had a date with said woman at the Metro Court restaurant.

"Carlos. What's going on?"

The other man sighed.

"The shipment came in…definitely illegal boss."

"What is it, what has Sonny been shipping all these years with his coffee?"

"You don't want to know…Not high quality either."

Derek shuffled some papers on his desk.

"You can tell me later…when we meet in the lobby of the hotel."

"Okay boss…I'm off to see Sabrina…"

Derek frowned.

"You two dating now?"

"Well…no but I think Patrick's going to dump her for his dead wife. Someone's got to be there to help her pick up the pieces and I love her man."

"I hope she appreciates it…Talk to you later…"

He clicked off his phone and saw his reporter Ben McCoy standing there with some copy.

"What's that?"

Ben stepped in the room.

"It's the latest on the surrogacy gone bad series. Exciting day in court."

Derek arched his brows.

"Oh?"

"Yeah that attorney Alexis Davis wiped the floor with Dianne. Talk about ruthless…wow mud flying today like crazy but she won a key victory…"

Derek just stared at him.

"You should have seen it. Like a predatory lioness on the prowl and then…bam."

"I would have liked to have seen that…"

Ben dropped the flash dive on his desk.

"Got Floyd to take some photos too. In case you need them…"

Derek glanced at him.

"Thanks…I've got some space saved for the story…"

He watched Ben leave and then put the flash drive on the computer, scanning over the copy, his eyes widening in some spots.

"She said _that_?"

Oh he would have wanted to be there but between work in the office…and well fending off Franco from Carly…he'd been quite busy. But he moved onto the photos of both Alexis and Dianne facing off in what must have been the hallway of the courthouse. Both in business attire but the way Alexis looked, in battle mode, her eyes flashing…full alpha female…

He clicked off the photos and tugged at his tie again before pouring himself a glass of water. It was getting warm in here. But he'd called her twice to see if she wanted to dine with him and no response. Probably busy with her case…and he'd been busy with Carly who was blond and…pretty and…

Another interruption. Ava sashayed in the room and folded her arms in front of him.

"Julian…I don't know why you're starting Morgan at the bottom of the operation."

He sipped his water.

"I don't trust him enough to make him anything but an errand boy. We'll see how he does then."

She pouted and tried to flash that deadly look at him which amused him more than anything.

"Ava I don't think you should let your feelings for the boy get in your way…"

Oh that got a rise out of his sister who'd layered herself with iciness since back before he could remember. She shook her hair back.

"I have no feelings for the boy except for what he can do to scratch my itch…and help out our plan to take over PC's mobster scene."

"Look I'm fine with it. I'm not one to judge…being with Carly…"

She tilted her face pursing her lips.

"How's that going?"

"She's blond…pretty…"

"So am I dear brother…but better be careful and watch your back or better yet, another delicate part of every man's anatomy."

He bristled, having heard all the stories about Carly's MO of sidling up to men, seducing them and then emasculating them. But he was in control here, this was all part of his master plan…besides why not follow through with it. Damn if he'd let Franco get the better on him on anything. Guy was such a low weight, fly weight…no he couldn't back away from him.

"Not that it's your business but my…anatomy is just fine. Anything else to report to me?"

She sniffed.

"Scotty Baldwin's running for DA and hit me up for an endorsement."

Julian's brow furrowed.

"He's interviewing with our editorial board for an endorsement next week. I'm sitting in on it, he could prove quite useful to us if we can dig up dirt to use against him."

Ava looked at her nails.

"He's meeting with Alexis Davis for an endorsement. She's serving on some position in the PC Bar Association and they're split between endorsing him or Luke as a write in candidate."

"Luke? He's not even an attorney."

"He's the most popular folk hero in PC, stays out of everyone's hair for the most part and a natural foil for Scotty."

Derek digested that. Ava reached for her lipstick to freshen up.

"Scotty's kind of hot looking too…he's a bad boy in a suit. I think when I put Morgan to bed tonight, I might go soften him up just a little bit…"

"You mean at the Metro Court?"

She shrugged.

"Wherever…you have your extracurricular activities. I have mine."

* * *

Alexis headed out after finishing all her work and checking in on Molly. Sam had called her to say that she was having lunch with Derek tomorrow to thank him for all he'd done for them…at Kelly's and away from Carly's lair.

She liked that they developed a friendship because he treated her daughter so well. Just because she'd asked him to dinner and it'd been an epic fail didn't change that. She'd been searching for Sam's father in Julian Jerome and hadn't figured out how to tell Sam that most likely he was her father…her _dead_ father but still…that search was over.

Onto the court battle and god, it felt damn good to beat Dianne at her game today. A part of her cringed at being so dirty in court but she never backed away a fight. Working for Sonny had just softened her up too much and it was good to get back in the courtroom arena. It got her mind off some other things.

She parked her car at GH because she wanted to stop and talk to Liz about joining the rest of the girls at their spa nights. Liz hadn't had any action in a while either…and she really needed to get off the train of people rushing off to enable AJ Quartermaine in his drinking. Yeah Alexis doubted he killed Connie but he was a jerk before he got hauled off to PC jail on that one.

Liz seemed happy to see her, a little wan but she'd been pulling double shifts lately.

"Thanks for inviting me Alexis…I'll think about it. I make pretty mean canapés."

Alexis smiled at her.

"Good just what we need…bring your boys over to my house and Molly can babysit. We're meeting at Felicia's later this week."

Liz nodded and went back to work and Alexis headed back to her car, checking out Patrick as he went to meet Sabrina most likely. She noticed the wedding ring was finally off…time for him to move on from Robin obviously. Sam had told her that they'd renewed their friendship because they'd both lost the loves of their lives to violence.

She got back in her car played some classic rock on her way to meet with Scotty.


	2. Chapter 2

The Metro Court was hopping and Alexis looked around seeing many familiar faces. Dianne was there with Coleman, the two deeply in conversation. She walked up to them and Coleman gave him the once over.

One of her most intense orgasms had come from him after one of those pool games… in the kitchen of his establishment, better not share that one with Dianne because they looked cozy right now. So she just smiled at them.

Coleman clearly wasn't looking at her with her business suit in but then men always did that when a woman walked into the room.

"Hi Alexis…you're looking fine tonight."

"Thanks Coleman…how things going? Hadn't seen you around for a while…?"

His eyes dilated and she knew he was thinking right now of the two of them in the kitchen, the man had the most amazing fingers. Despite his shagginess and sometimes crude and flippant demeanor she could only imagine what he'd be like…but then Dianne had a propriety arm on him so she figured they might be back on again.

"Been busy…heard you've been busy too Alexis…Dianne told me all about it."

Alexis smiled.

"Today was a lot of fun. It was great to be back."

Dianne nodded.

"Great to have you back…but I'm going to kick your ass back tomorrow…"

"Looking forward to it."

Coleman chuckled.

"I'd like to see both of you go at it…in a real mud pit wearing a lot less…"

Alexis remembered that side of him and rolled her eyes.

"Coleman I do still owe you one…but if you talk like that I'm going to reengage…"

His mouth curved into a smile. He wasn't conventionally handsome, not pretty boyish like some of PC's men but the man was virile in other ways…animalistic and raw underneath that exterior.

One of PC's better kept secrets and the she-beast hadn't hooked a talon in him yet which meant he'd kept his…jewels intact. Good thing too.

"So you meeting anyone here for dinner?"

Alexis nodding.

"Scott Baldwin…he's hitting me up for an endorsement since I got that Bar Assn position."

Dianne laughed.

"Me too…but we're meeting for drinks tomorrow night because after meeting with Franco we're off to play some pool."

Alexis arched a brow.

"Strip pool?"

"Any other kind? Come on Alexis you should join us once you're done here with Scotty…you won't get any action from him. He's still hung up on his ex-Laura and I think he's got his eye on Lucy again."

Alexis shrugged.

"I'm not into any action with him. He's paying for dinner and dessert. We'll talk and then I'm heading home for the hot tub. So I'll be fresh for court again tomorrow for another round."

Dianne sighed.

"I need great sex to be that relaxed…so Coleman we best get going okay?"

Coleman smiled and the two of them left together. Alexis continued walking and saw Franco skulking around not too happy which meant Carly and Derek must be in the vicinity…she couldn't worry too much about them.

The head waiter seated her at the table and she ordered a club soda and lime. The alcohol would wait until she got home.

She knew that Dianne probably was right about Scotty. He filled out a suit nicely and he had a handsome almost boyish face but he seemed oiled with a layer of sleaze. Like her ex-husband Ric who she'd finally kicked to the curb when she'd had enough of him. She'd been in some twisted triangle with him and his half-brother who both sired children with her. It just got so ridiculous…especially when Ric asked her for some caliber size comparison with Sonny.

No winning that discussion so okay she played it diplomatic and implied to Ric that he was the winner of that pissing match. She wondered about Scott…after all Laura had married him but they'd had such a long and involved history with each other that probably factored more heavily into it.

She needed to hit the restroom and do something with her hair so she did that before heading back to her table.

She turned the corner and nearly collided into Derek. He reached to put his hands to steady her but she maneuvered herself away from him. She gazed at him like she always did…the man had a body on him. Obviously he took care of himself and kept fit.

"Hi Alexis…"

"Hi yourself…"

"You here for dinner?"

"Yes…meeting an old colleague and you?"

All politeness, he didn't look neutered yet but that'd change. A damn waste of a body like that…but those were the rules. He checked her out as he always did but she'd realized it didn't mean anything so she let him but didn't react.

"Alexis I called you asking you out to dinner…"

"Oh I know that. Look…Derek I'm really busy with this court case. Maybe I'll get back to you on that down the road."

"I heard you had a big win today."

She smiled pleased.

"I did…thank you. I guess that's the difference between you and me."

He smiled.

"I'm sure there are a few differences Alexis."

"Yes…but you see…some people like you talk about getting down and dirty and some of us actually do it. You were right about me Derek. I'm even better at it than you are."

"I wasn't talking about the courtroom…or the boardroom."

She eyed him carefully her gaze cruising every inch of his body from top to bottom lingering in a couple places.

"Neither am I…now excuse me but my date's waiting…oh and say hi to the she beast for me. I hope when she's finally through with you…you're left with some body parts intact. It'd be a shame if you joined the rest of her eunuchs."

* * *

She walked away from him then back to her table and he watched her go, watching her hips sway molded by the wool fabric of her business attire and her hair spilling down her back. Other men looked at her too but if she was aware of it, she didn't look it.

He frowned, annoyed at what she'd just called him. A eunuch was she serious? No one called him that and got away with it and that dress hugged her body... Carly walked up to him just then, curving a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Derek was that Alexis? What's she doing in my restaurant?"

He blinked his eyes and looked at Carly.

"She's here to meet someone. Scotty Baldwin for an endorsement. My editorial board's meeting with him later this week."

Carly wrinkled her nose.

"God he's a creep. You know…."

Then she saw Franco lurking behind a hedge.

"Oh god…it's him again…"

She sidled closer to Derek and Franco glowered at her as he always did. She smiled knowing she had two men vying for her which made her feel so much better about herself. Yeah her family had imploded all around her but what did that matter when she was the one woman in PC who totally had it when it came to men.

Alexis smiled when she saw Scotty appear in his three piece complete with suspenders. She admitted to a weakness in them, tugging them down before she tackled a man's buttoned shirt always enticed her…but Scotty wasn't her thing.

Eye candy in a way different than the man she'd just left but just that. He sat down across from her and ordered a Scotch. He seemed a little less smooth than usual…more anxious underneath his exterior. He must really want or need her endorsement bad.

"So Scotty before we order dinner…let's get down to business…why should I endorse you?"

He smiled easily enough.

"Oh Alexis for a lot of reasons…you do know I always thought you were one hell of an attorney…and that still stands…even after your own messy stint in this office."

She leaned closer towards him.

"You were answering my question? So why should I give you my endorsement?"

"I…did I ever tell you how nice you look tonight?"

She gave him a stern look.

"Scotty I'm dressed in the same clothes I wore this morning in court. I slept in my couch in my office overnight and if it hadn't been for Sam and Molly I would have been wearing yesterday's clothes."

He paused his eyes lingering on her. The waitress came and they placed their orders.

"Scotty I'm beginning to think you can't come up with any solid reasons for my endorsement."

He kept smiling and didn't respond.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

She just blinked her eyes and stared at him.

"What?"

He leaned forward.

"When's the last time you got any?"

She just looked at him. He had that look on his face and she thought he might be joking…or trying to needle her and get a rise out of her.

Leaning forward, she looked him in the eye.

"Scotty I'm not telling…but probably more recently than for you."

He scowled before he covered it with his saucy grin and she knew she'd hit him there.

"Ouch Alexis…so that means that you've been priming the pump?"

She shot him another look after glancing at the water glass on the table. No, throwing it at him would ruin a rather nice looking suit or she'd have to pay his dry cleaning bill.

"Scotty…if you don't stop with the innuendo I'm not going to move to another table and have my food moved there too including the cake…and the whipped cream."

"Alexis…look I'm sorry. It's just me and Laura…we split because she's never gotten over Luke even though he's hardly around and Lucy…you know she's with Kevin."

"Yeah I know and they're very happy together. I guess some relationships end up being good…and other's toxic."

"And you…I mean I haven't even seen or heard of you being out with anyone lately…so you and me we could commiserate together…"

She pursed her lips.

"In a suite on the top floor of the Metro Court? Scotty you do know about my reputation for getting upset with men inside tall buildings."

He eyed her.

"I thought that was just a rumor…"

She sighed.

"Scotty I'm not interested in being your leftovers or your rebound romp after Laura…or while you pine after Lucy. At least in her case, her husband's a shrink and he can help you with your…problems."

"I thought we could help each other Alexis…"

God, what a sleaze. She should have remembered the last time he'd treated her like this when they were both up for the DA spot.

"Though I think you need help more than I do…"

She felt something brush against her leg and damn him if he wasn't trying to play footie under the table. Okay that was enough…she grabbed her water and tossed it at him soaking his hair and shirt.

Ah…direct hit.

"Alexis…how…how…?"

She sat there looking at him, his face turning red and getting petulant.

"How what?"

"I…can't…"

She smiled at him.

"After careful consideration I don't think I can give you my endorsement for your DA candidacy." He lunged for her spilling his wine and nearly toppling the table and she just sidestepped it neatly. She was a Cassadine after all and had grown up dodging such eruptions at the dinner table.

"Alexis…"

Then suddenly a man showed up next to the table and without looking she knew it was Derek. But then others appeared like Taggert…wait she thought he'd disappeared from the PCPD a while back…though he always thought him sexy.

Why so many men? She looked across and saw Carly sitting alone at her table looking most displeased. She put her hands up.

"Whoa…why are you all here?"

Derek spoke up first.

"He's hassling you…"

"Look I can handle it and you're out on a date," she said, "You can go back to her. She gets lonely fast."

"Alexis…"

"I can handle this Derek…go back to your girlfriend."

She pointed a finger at the fine specimen that was Taggert.

"As for you…where have you been? It's been a couple years since…"

He'd disappeared and no one knew more and now suddenly he was here.

"Alexis…."

"You're looking good Taggart…whatever it is you've been doing…"

"Missed you…missed that time we spent together when…"

She smiled.

"Maybe we'll catch up some time…"

Derek stepped forward.

"Alexis…."

"Go back to your date Derek…I'm fine…in fact I'm good…"

She looked at all these men and just walked away heading back to her new table to finish her meal in peace.

Don't forget the chocolate cake either.


	3. Chapter 3

Dianne laughed at her as they were both at the police station while Alexis finished the paperwork. After what she'd done to Scotty he hadn't been all that amused and well he was pressing charges against her for assault by chardonnay.

Alexis couldn't believe there was some antiquated law in the books that splashing an alcoholic beverage on someone was a misdemeanor offense. Okay she'd understand that if it was lit on fire and then tossed but really…this was all so silly.

Why was Scotty being such a baby about it? I mean he had assaulted her with some of the weakest pickup lines since the ones Derek had used with her at the Floating Rib the night they met. God, thankfully Dianne hadn't been too heavy into it with Coleman when Alexis called her to come on over as a character witness against Baldwin.

"Coleman's a bit tied up at the moment," Dianne purred, "but I'll just leave him trussed up with some tequila body paint and head right on over."

Alexis frowned because she thought Coleman preferred to be splashed up with beer first before…oh never mind.

"No problem…I think my daughter's coming to bail me out."

Dianne did get over before Sam did because the banks were closed and Alexis wanted to get out before the weekend.

Taggart had sighed when forced to cuff Alexis to take her to the squad car and Dante, Sonny's sweetest son had apologized before reading her the Miranda and putting her in a cell.

She sighed but she wasn't there long and Sam had called and said the bail money was on its way so that she could get sprung. Taggart hung out with Alexis waiting until Dianne finished her work.

"It's good to see you again Alexis…"

She smiled at him, appraising the specimen in front of him. He was still as gorgeous as she remembered. She'd been so tied up in her own baggage with dysfunctional men insecure in their own caliber sizes to really fully appreciate him.

"Good to see you Taggart. I thought you'd fallen off the edge of earth…"

"No….just had some things to work through…I also was doing undercover with a biker gang for the feds."

She could easily picture the man in front of her dressed in worn jeans and a leather jacket, a Harley in between those thighs and her riding behind him, her arms around that waist.

"So do you still ride…I mean a motorcycle."

He grinned scratching the back of his neck.

"Well yes I do Alexis…I could take you on a spin sometime."

She tilted her face.

"I might take you up on that…"

Dianne returned and smiled at Alexis…after eying that piece of candy she'd already enjoyed during a hot and heavy weekend at his bachelor pad on top of Kelly's Diner.

"Hi Taggart…how's it hanging?"

He licked his lips.

"Dianne…still good…how you doing? Still breaking balls?"

Alexis furrowed her brows. Dianne smiled at her.

"He means shooting pool don't you darling?"

His grin widened.

"She shoots a mean game but I understand you do too Alexis."

"I'm not bad…"

Dianne chuckled.

"Be careful…she's stripped a man or two naked playing eight ball."

Taggart chuckled.

"That might be fun…you have my number…"

Alexis nodded. Then looked up to see Sam walking and behind her…her eyes widened was that Derek? What the hell was he doing here? And of course behind him, Snarly looking not too happy at the chain of events.

Sam folded her arms and gave her that look.

"What's going on here? Why did you get arrested…mom?"

Derek spoke up.

"Alexis, Scotty's not here is he?"

She shook her head.

"Derek go back into your corner. Sam, did you bring back the bail money?"

"Yeah I did…mom and I ran into Derek outside the Metro Court and he insisted on coming and making sure you were okay."

Alexis narrowed her eyes.

"I'm fine…he really didn't have to interrupt whatever it is he has going on with Carly. Dianne's just doing the paperwork…they just need the paperwork…"

"Okay mom, I have the bail…"

"And Taggart is being so nice to me...keeping me company…"

Derek frowned.

"Taggart?"

Alexis nodded.

"He's a cop just came back from working undercover to bust some bikers. But we've been friendly despite that."

Taggart nodded.

"Yeah Alexis is a lot of fun…well we'll catch up sometime. You should get sprung from here pretty soon."

"Thanks Taggart…"

Carly spoke up.

"Taggart…good to see you again…"

The cop looked a bit puzzled.

"Who are you….? Oh yeah Sonny's wife or are you still married?"

She tossed him an indignant look.

"I divorced him and married Jax but now I'm single and dating Derek here…"

Taggart eyed Derek.

"So you're Derek…"

Derek eyed him back.

"Wells, I own the publishing company that releases _The Press_."

Taggart frowned.

"That's the rag that nearly got me fired during their so-called expose of the steroid ring in the PD. Man, what it did to Lucky…"

He shook his head.

"Well nice to meet you…catch up with you later Alexis…Maybe we can go on a ride together sometime."

Alexis mouth twitched in amusement.

"Okay…I look forward to it."

She glanced at Derek, his face neutral but his eyes…she saw him challenge the man in front of him but Taggart was so laid back, no alpha male and he was on his way out of here. Carly just watched and then preened in front of her date.

"Derek now that this is settled…"

He interrupted.

"Sam, you okay with the bail money?"

She looked at him back her eyes furrowing. A hand in one of her pockets.

"Yeah sure…Derek. Everything's fine. Thanks for your help…"

Alexis eyed him carefully.

"So while you and…Carly are here, you can get the information to put this in your paper. I don't care but Scotty might have a problem with it since he's running for D.A."

Derek frowned.

"I need to have a word with him…but there's no need to write an article about him."

"I should have known he'd have ulterior motives. He always does whenever he approaches me but hitting on me…"

She acted baffled. After all, she hadn't been a major attractant for momma's boys in three piece suits…since sleazy Ric. Yeah Jerry had been crazy but his complex had involved daddy and Jax being the golden boy.

Remembering Jax made her smile. He'd always been her best friend and though she'd fantasized plenty about hitting the sheets with him, sliding her hands over his muscled torso, feeling the stubble of his jaw…phew well, it might have ruined what had turned into a beautiful friendship.

"Alexis…"

She heard the shrill in the voice and knew it had to be Carly.

"What S…I mean Carly?"

"It's too bad that you could only attract a man like Scotty…I mean he's such a low rent sleaze and all."

Alexis smiled.

"Are you saying that because he turned you down for a date? One redeeming quality in his favor."

Sam walked to the desk to check on the bail money being processed so that they could all leave the police station and Carly went to talk to Dante. Derek turned to Alexis.

"So how's everything going?"

She shrugged.

"Fine…just fine…court's rough but as you know I won today."

He seemed pleased by that.

"So how's the other…?"

She blinked her eyes at him and then she remembered.

"Oh that…well it's coming along…but nothing to tell you about it. If I find out the truth, I'll talk to my daughter first."

"If I can help…"

She pursed her lips.

"I'll call you of course but I don't think I need your help. Besides you're busy with your life and you're…whatever you and Carly share."

His jaw clenched.

"You don't like her…"

She smiled.

"We're not close friends…no. We stay as far apart as possible. I think the men appreciate her much more than the women in town."

She watched his face as she mentioned his girlfriend…she loved looking at him, what woman wouldn't? Since she first walked in on him in the hospital exam room…no even before that. But he always elicited feelings inside her she didn't understand. They took her places she didn't feel like going and yet staying away…but she didn't sit around and wait for Carly's leftovers.

She thought she might give Taggart a call when things died down with her latest trial. Sam returned and looked at the two of them, smiling.

"Bail's paid. Mom, you ready to go home? I made arrangements to have your car sent to your house."

"Thanks honey…"

Sam sighed.

"I have to tell you that Molly's still up and she's going to hit you for details when you get home."

Alexis smiled at the mention of her youngest daughter's name. Molly had two attorneys for parents so her inquisitive nature shouldn't be any surprise.

"Does she know why I was arrested?"

Sam nodded. Carly just sighed.

"Derek…everything's fine here. We don't need to stick around. I've got some bubbly waiting…"

He sighed.

"I've got to head to the office to see what's going to print…including on the custody trial."

Alexis perked up.

"You're going to do more stories on it? Well yeah, since there's some scandal…"

"We got a good response from the readers and in fact…I might sit in and take a look at you in action."

She folded her arms.

"I can't guarantee that you'll see much. It's an evidentiary motion tomorrow…not very interesting."

That didn't faze him but not much did she noticed.

"That doesn't matter. I still plan on dropping in…to see for myself."

She nodded.

"If you've got the time…"

"I've definitely got the time."

Carly cleared her throat.

"I can wait for you…"

He shook his head.

"Might be most of the night," he said, "We're also starting the Sunday edition."

Carly sighed, then she thought she caught a glimpse of Franco peeking out from behind a pillar but she couldn't be sure. He hadn't been attentive to her focusing most of his attention on his art. God he drove her nuts…but he made her light headed too…splashing paint, putting candles on cupcakes.

Footsteps joined them and everyone looked up to see a tall handsome man with dark hair with silver pepper in it. Dressed in a three piece suit he looked a bit stern. Alexis knew it was the rarely seen DA Chase Callantine who had been appointed after the last time Scotty had been tossed out of the spot. He hid in his office in the top floor of the DA's building delegating the duties to his underlings.

No one really knew him socially…even Dianne hadn't hit him up but damn he looked handsome, imposing but in a way that commanded attention.

He smiled, which only softened his face slightly. His eyes a glacial blue remained sharply focused on his surroundings, the players around him on this stage. He was a man with a highly developed attention to detail and didn't miss anything. Even though Dianne hadn't gotten him in between the sheets yet, she had said she admired his…legal skills.

"Ms Davis…"

She looked up at him.

"Yes I'm her…"

"I see you've been bailed out of jail but the victim part of the assault wants to push for charges against you."

She sighed.

"I splashed him with a little chardonnay. I didn't know I'd get arrested for it but I'd still do it. He was getting a little…friendly and he's just not my type."

Carly screeched.

"Getting friendly…well that figures. Gutter trash like him…attracted to someone desperate like yourself."

Sam's eyes pierced at Carly's.

"Hey don't talk about my mother like that…"

Carly sniffed.

"I wasn't I was just…"

Sam shook her head.

"You shouldn't throw stones Carly and you know it."

Derek smiled at Sam and Alexis had to as well. What Carly said didn't bother her…because the woman's own family had just imploded and she seemed more interested in the men in her life than in her own kids. A concept utterly foreign to Alexis and she knew her eldest daughter as well. Watching Sam with her son was one of Alexis' favorite things to do. Most of the Cassadines were dead and rotting in the family crypt or inside some deep freezer while Alexis' own family continued to strengthen and grow.

Carly just looked at her bored.

"I'm not…it's just…"

Chase interrupted them.

"Ms Davis…you're free to leave. The bail money will be refunded. My office is not going to pursue charges against such an upstanding citizen from some antiquated rule book just because you didn't want to engage in any relations with him."

Alexis narrowed her eyes.

"Any what…? No, look I can handle a man like Scotty. I just don't think I should sit in jail for it."

"I agree. Charges will be dropped and the arrest record erased. Course that doesn't apply to the rest of your record…which is…lengthy but nothing more than several years old."

She sighed.

"Okay…then thank you…Mr. Callantine…"

He smiled at her.

"Call me Chase. I've long admired your…legal skills. I'm always looking for blood in my office."

Alexis shook her head.

"Been there done that…I was DA at least once."

"Yes under Mayor Floyd….and the whole mistress thing," he said, "Colorful history this town has…and…"

Derek interrupted.

"There's a DA's race coming up, are you planning to run for reelection?"

Chase laughed.

"Mr. Wells…yes I read your newspaper. I'm interested in being interviewed…just call my office and set it up."

Derek nodded.

"I will do that…"

Chase looked at all of them and then went off to his next item of business. Sam turned to her mother who had watched Chase walk away.

"You ready to go…"

Alexis nodded…but damn that new DA had a body on him. The first DA ever in this town that would look incredible wrapped up in a bed sheet, after…but no, she had to return to the present.

"Yeah…Derek thank you but I'm just fine. Got to go home and get a good night's sleep before tomorrow."

"I'll see you then…"

Carly clearly wanted to go and she watched him leave with her. At least he still had his um…well that part of that anatomy that usually men lost when going a round or two with Snarly. But, damn she'd felt so foolish when Carly told him they were on a date at the MC.

She knew that he didn't belong to her and they were just friends but sometimes…she'd felt as if he looked at her…the way he acted it was exciting and she'd started letting her guard enough to play back at him. But if he liked Carly then he'd just been fooling with her.

"Mom…we'll stop and get some of that dark fudge cake at the bakery on the way back," she said, "I promised Molly I'd pick up an apple crisp for her."

Alexis smiled at her daughter.

"That sounds perfect now let's get out of here."

The two women, their arms wrapped around each other left the police station to head to Sam's car leaving this latest adventure behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Molly ate up most of her apple crisp with a side of French vanilla ice cream from the freezer. Sam stayed by to help her mom work on the dark chocolate cake. God it tasted so exquisitely wonderful, needing no side of anything except a glass of chardonnay that wouldn't wind up on some man's suit.

They sat in the living room on the couch with warmth coming from the fireplace. Molly on the floor sprawled out with the term paper she'd been finishing up. She'd been out with TJ at Kelly's and had promised her mom she'd finish it up.

"I was working on the index and then Sam called me and I was so worried I couldn't focus."

Alexis shot her youngest a look. That's all it took to get her point across.

She was so onto her but she couldn't get cross with her because in so many ways Molly reminded her of what she'd been like at her age.

No more of what she could have been like if she hadn't grown up as an unwanted orphan in a medieval castle with a bunch of mad people.

It was like the Lewis Carroll tale about the girl who fell down the rabbit hole. She meets up with the Cheshire Cat in his tree and tells him she doesn't want to be around mad people.

"_Oh you can't help that. We're all mad here."_

But her daughter had grown upside of that and she'd never wound up like Alexis. Alone and pregnant at 16. She'd pulled herself up and fought so hard most of her life and gotten her own progeny out of that life.

She glanced at Sam who was on a chaise enjoying her cake and wine, before heading back to Silas. She'd told her mom she was taking things slowly with the soft spoken but clearly talented doctor. Molly got a phone call from TJ and went to take it and wouldn't talk long. Sam and Alexis watched her go before hitting the dessert again.

"So mom…Derek's really with Carly?"

Alexis sighed, relishing the richness of her dessert if not the topic.

"Yes…I ran into them at the Metro Court several weeks ago. She said they were going on a date and then there was some ruckus at the hotel and apparently Franco and Derek were fighting over her."

Sam shot her one of her looks.

"You're kidding right? That can't be right. He seems like too nice, too smart of a man to go for Carly."

Alexis stabbed a piece of cake with her fork to eat it.

"I don't understand it. Then again, all the new men in town seem unable to keep away from her for long…so why should he be any different?"

"Because he likes you."

She shot her daughter a look.

"I don't know him very well. I know we got to know each other while Danny's in the hospital. We got along pretty well…he likes to flirt…a lot. So do I and I thought…but he's with Carly and I'm not interested in waiting for her to get finished with her men…"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"You're much better than Carly. God, I don't get it either. Jason loved her but she tried his patience so much and you know how unflappable he was…"

Alexis knew.

"The sad thing is that she attracts all these fine looking men as her new toys and she breaks them all…"

Sam groaned.

"I know…but Derek's different from the rest. He's very careful, very guarded with so many things yet I know that when it comes to you…it's just different than everything else…he opens up. I watched him with Carly and I don't even think he likes her."

"Could have fooled me…not that I was paying attention. My mind's on this case and then I wind up locked up in jail."

Sam sighed.

"I gave you some advice mom…"

Alexis enjoyed another bite.

"Oh yeah something about horses…and saddles. By the time I could find the saddle the horse was gone."

Sam sipped her wine.

"It's never too late…"

Alexis brightened.

"Taggart's back in town and he's fun…he invited me to go riding with him…on his motorcycle. I might take him up on it."

"You should if that's what you want to do. You need to stop focusing on work and get out more at night and kick up your heels."

"I do…it's just when I'm busy with a case…and then there's the school party…Molly's got to make 400 red velvet cupcakes and needs help and you know how I'm in the kitchen."

The truth was she burned things. She scorched meats and melted plastic and shriveled every vegetable from asparagus to zucchini.

"I'll help and I'm sure Liz can as well…and bring the boys over."

Alexis brightened.

"That sounds like a plan."

Sam finished her cake and before taking their dishes to the kitchen, she hugged her mother. Alexis slid her arms around her daughter and held onto her tightly.

Molly walked in from her phone call and went over to join them, wrapping her arms around both women.

* * *

In this office, Derek looked across his desk at Carlos who'd walked inside to give him the latest news. The latest shipment had been monitored and it would be hit as soon as Carlos set up the explosives. Carlos had hit the office late after meeting for dinner in the GH cafeteria with Sabrina.

He'd told Carly he wouldn't see her tonight…the upcoming edition of the newspaper had been printed with some pages labeled incorrectly so he'd gone back to oversee hit himself. _Crimson_ magazine had been started up after the untimely death of its last editor in chief Connie and its first issue would be released soon.

The new editor had decided to do a fashion spread of some of the most successful professional women in PC representing a variety of professions from business to law to medicine among others. He would receive a list of selected individuals to set up for interviews and photo sessions by morning.

Running a successful publishing company while trying to set up his…other business had proven more difficult than anticipated. But he enjoyed both lives that he had built side by side for several decades now.

Carlos went to get some bottled water out of the frig and took a large sip out of it. He looked exhausted but he'd been putting the docks under surveillance to figure out how, when and exactly where to hit Sonny's next shipment of you know what arrived in PC's harbor.

"Man this quality is lower than in the last shipment," Carlos said, "Where do they get this stuff?"

Derek shrugged.

"You'll have to ask Corinthos. I thought he was moving Cuban Cigars or some illicit booze to avoid taxes and tariffs but nothing like…"

Carlos chuckled

"I didn't think he had it in him. He's not going to like when it all goes kaboom."

Derek shrugged.

"How's his ex-wife going to take it? Is she going to freeze you out?"

"You mean Carly?"

Carlos smiled.

"You're playing a dangerous game," he said, "Because some crazy painter threatened you and you couldn't back down."

Derek gave him a pointed look.

"He's a lightweight…and I don't back down…"

"So I take it you're not still interested in Alexis? Man I don't get it. She's so damn smart and she's a great attorney…this Carly…she's Sonny's leftovers. Morgan…he's a quick study but I feel sorry for the guy. His parents really messed him up."

"Not our concern Carlos…we need an errand boy. If he does well there and can be trusted, he'll advance."

"Sonny won't let you get away with it."

"He won't be able to stop me. He's too busy trying to come back from that meltdown he had when he went off his meds."

Carlos shook his head.

"I don't know how he managed to control and keep his territory this long. He's down to one enforcer after the other one died."

Derek fell quiet because he knew his associate meant Jason Morgan who'd left behind a widow named Sam and a son named Danny.

"It's not going to matter when we go for the main targets. He'll be too busy trying to regroup."

Carlos shrugged slugging down his water. A knock sounded on the door. Derek asked the person to come inside.

"I'm Scarlett Evans the new editor of Crimson…I'm here to talk to you about the fashion spread."

Derek glanced at Carlos who took that as his cue to leave.

"I'm done here with a meeting with my client. What do you need to discuss?"

Scarlett sighed.

"The list of women…I just don't think they're right for the magazine. I mean they're all successful but there's only one woman under the age of 25."

He leaned back in his chair.

"That's hardly surprising…if they're successful enough to be renowned in this city that takes some time. You wouldn't expect them to be too young."

"I know but…and there's only a couple women under 35!"

He sighed.

"Scarlett, _Crimson_ is for women in a wide demographic range not just those who are in college."

She shrugged.

"It's your magazine."

"Yes it is and show me your list."

His eyes perused it. He saw many familiar names. Monica and Tracy Quartermaine. Dianne Miller…Felicia Scorpio…Lucy Coe…and others….then he saw the last name.

"Alexis Davis."

Scarlett looked at her nails.

"Yeah the mouthy lawyer on that custody battle case who wound up in lockup earlier tonight…"

"Alexis Davis is a very intelligent, formidable woman who's well known in this town for her legal skills."

Scarlett smirked.

"She's got three kids by three different fathers, one is a mobster. I mean what could be more sordid than that?"

Derek flashed her an annoyed look.

"She's got a very loving and stable family…all her daughters are growing up into formidable young women from what I hear…"

Scarlett waved her hand.

"The way she dresses…"

"Enough…she stays on the list. In fact, I'll handle that interview myself. You assign out the others to your staff."

She blinked her eyes at him.

"Okay…if that's what you really want."

"Yes that's what I want and we're finished here."

She left the room and he went to pour himself a glass of water thinking about how he'd jumped into defend her. It came automatically to him but then there was a lot about the woman to like.

He looked forward to seeing her in court in the morning.

Alexis dreamed of something she couldn't imagine awake. For one thing she wasn't in PC anymore she was on the coastline of a faraway place, with palm trees dotting the landscape and rich sandy beaches meeting the splash of the tides.

A man stood in front of her in silhouette. Tall, muscled and hard bodied. Blond hair tightly curled like she remembered, his face tanned gazing down at hers.

"Alexis…I thought I'd find you here…"

She smiled coyly.

"I was waiting…"

Their lips met, so soft, the brushing of moth's wings and the softness of rose petals, all those comparisons and others filled her mind but she swept them away as she anted up the kiss, tasting him, his cologne teasing her.

He slid his arms around and drew her closer to him. Their bodies so close…and then closer as his chest brushed against her breasts. Wait, when had her shirt come off? It didn't matter because the feel of the collision of their bodies filled her with such headiness.

She rested her hands on his broad chest kissing his mouth again, exploring with with her tongue which she slipped between his lips.

Then his hands grabbed her and lifted up to push her against the wall and her lips wrapped around him tightly. It seemed as if the rest of her clothes had melted off her, leaving skin against skin surrounded by heat.

The coolness of the breeze off the ocean didn't temper what they generated just by coming together after time apart.

He kissed her mouth again, this time he traced her lips with his tongue before he slipped it inside her mouth which caused her heart to beat faster.

"Oh Alexis…I've waited forever for this…"

She sighed beneath his lips.

"Oh Jax…"

She woke up beneath her sheets her heart pounding. Did she really just dream about her first husband? She and Jax had never even…but that had been her healthiest marriage. Much more so than the marriage that had produced Molly.

But dreaming about Jax. He was living happily in Australia now that Brenda had one of her episodes and had taken off again. Alexis thought her too moody and high maintenance for her best friend but whatever made him happy. She just wanted the best for him and if at times that meant Brenda…

She sighed laying back on the bed knowing she had to get back to sleep for a full day in court. Dianne would be ready to reverse her loss today.

Alexis knew she had to be ready to stop her.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexis overslept and woke up with her dream about Jax still on her mind. Man, she wished she'd sampled some of that during their marriage. They'd flirted but it'd been a marriage of convenience, the best kind and she'd still been hung up on Ned.

She never dreamed about Ned that way but she thought of him often. He'd been a best friend to her that a straight guy could probably ever be…in a way far different than Jax. He'd been coaching her when she'd lain in a hospital bed her feet in stirrups as a medical team raced against time to deliver her daughter Kristina.

God it hurt to try to push out an object as big as a huge watermelon out of…well no need to get too graphic but if it hadn't been for Ned urging her not to give up and give in to a hell of a lot of pain she didn't know if she or Kristina would have made it. Holding her daughter…had been the most precious of memories in her life. But then Kristina was premature and had to be taken to the neonatal critical care unit and it had just devastated her to let her go and watch her rushed out of the room.

Ned had tried to comfort her but he hadn't known the fullness of her loss and pain that wrenched through her. No one understood because she'd kept the biggest secret of her life to herself. She'd blocked out most of it just to move forward with her life as she'd done with her mother's murder by Helena.

The man who could have been her prince was living happily now off the canvas and she wanted nothing but the best for him. She'd hurt him so deeply with her failure to commit to marriage but they'd slowly rebuilt their friendship piece by piece and still kept in touch.

She got out of bed and heard Molly fussing with breakfast in the kitchen. Her youngest, a born manager took such good care of her in the mornings. The motion hearing would start early and she'd be walking into a shark tank with Dianne on full attack mode.

Her rival hated losing and she'd be back, guns loaded and ready to go. Alexis knew she had to be ready with her counterattack. She showered and got dressed and Molly handed her extra strong coffee and a plate of eggs and toast.

"Thanks honey…you ready for school?"

Molly nodded.

"Paper's all done and I've got a quiz in Physics but it'll be a breeze."

Alexis smiled at her daughter's self-confidence but then again she'd been at the top of the honor roll forever. Must have come from her side of the family rather than her father's. Mikkos and the other Cassadines might have been crazy but they were all very intelligent. Alexis might have worked for Sonny and hit the couch with him once but she never really thought he was all that bright. His favorite molls Snarly, Olivia and who could forget Brenda…they hadn't been that bright either which made them all perfect for the current loves of his life.

She didn't need a love of her life and she knew by now she was never going to find one. If he did exist, maybe he got hit by a mac truck on his way to find and woo her. What she did need, was a right now, and Sam's advice had hit its mark with her.

Well tonight was another spa night with the girls and tonight's topic…might prove interesting. But first she had to do some rounds against Dianne and she'd better get to the office to focus on just how she'd beat her legal rival today.

A smack down between the two of them was brewing and that was the most exciting thing going on in Alexis' life right now.

* * *

Dianne was in the hallway talking on her phone when Alexis crossed paths with her. They both appraised each other after Dianne snapped off her phone.

"Sharp suit Alexis…"

"Nice shoes Dianne…"

The lawyer smiled.

"I got them on sale at that boutique we used to hit. How's it hanging?"

Alexis smiled at her.

"Great...Got a good night's sleep and my daughter fed me this morning."

Dianne nodded.

"I hope that unfortunate little incident with Scotty didn't knock you off your game."

Alexis stared her in the eye.

"Oh it didn't…so you shouldn't be worried about it."

Derek walked up to them just then and Alexis turned to face him. He looked sharp in his business attire which only flattered the body she knew it covered. He appraised her in that way he had and she let him do it.

"Hi Alexis…"

"Hi Derek…so you're here to sit in on the motion hearing? It's not going to be that exciting for the press…"

His mouth quirked.

"Oh I think it's going to be very exciting. I'm looking forward to it."

She shrugged.

"Whatever you fancy…"

"Oh it's not just the case that fascinates me. It's the players…"

She pursed her lips.

"Okay Derek…like I said it's a motion hearing so it mostly involves a lot of legalese and exposition in front of the judge…"

He shook his head.

"No…it's much more than that. It involves a female attorney who's going to argue for whether or not the judge will get to use the background of the biological father as character impeachment, meaning his ties to the Corinthos operation…"

"Sonny imports coffee…"

Derek chuckled.

"Now we all know that's not true even Dianne here. Anyway, enter the attorney who's got to argue that motion while at the same time being under retainer of Corinthos…coffee importing business and being asked to take the case by Sonny's eldest son…"

Alexis just stared at him but she recovered. She was getting better at it not that he seemed to mind.

"That sums it up…like I told you Derek…I'm a consummate professional at what I do and I do it very well."

"So I heard…now I get to see it."

Dianne smiled at him.

"It's going to be a great day…though I think I'll reverse yesterday's outcome by today's end."

Alexis shot her a sharp look.

"Don't count on it…"

Dianne chuckled.

"This is a court hearing not strip pool we're talking about here. Maybe you'd better stick to what you know."

Derek interjected.

"Strip Pool?"

Dianne licked her lips.

"Yes that's what I said. You want to know what it means use your imagination…but Alexis I will have your number today."

Alexis bit her lip.

"I'm going to wipe the floor with you and then come back for more."

Dianne winked at her.

"I look forward to seeing if you can pull it off…and Mr. Wells, you can quote me…"

She started to leave then turned to look at Derek.

"Is it true you're the latest poodle on Carly Jax' leash?"

Derek's eyes hardened.

"I've been seeing her."

Dianne shook her head.

"Damn shame…"

She walked away. Alexis turned to Derek, her arms crossed.

"I don't think you have to worry about her…she's just kidding I'm sure…so how are things between you and Carly?"

"Not much to say I've been so busy and she's been…"

She smiled at him, knowing that Snarly's roster of marketable skills was quite small. It's not like she did anything but sex up the town's limited population of men.

"Has Franco still been crashing your dates? That must be so difficult."

"Not really…Alexis…how are Sam and Danny doing?"

She smiled.

"Very well…Danny's got almost all of his energy back. I love to sit there and just watch him go it and get into everything…Sam's such a great mama."

He nodded.

"Yes she is…I'm visiting them later today."

Her eyes narrowed but she kept her smile.

"They'd like that…you've been spending time with them even with your busy life."

"I enjoy it. I might take them both to dinner."

"Sam's got a favorite pizza place that Danny just loves…the play area so much. You might try that."

He nodded and she felt so open with him when discussing her daughter and grandson with him, not knowing why. It must be because he stepped to the plate to save Danny's life.

"I'd better get ready…I've got to meet my clients…"

"Okay…wait a minute…I have some news. _Crimson_ is doing a spread on the successful women of PC…"

Alexis' eye roll interrupted him.

"I know…some editor of yours called Scarlett…didn't catch the last name called me about it. I'm not sure I'm going to do it."

He frowned.

"Why not? You'd be perfect."

She hedged.

"She took an issue with my children having different fathers Derek and I don't let anyone mess with my girls."

"I know that Alexis and I apologize for that. In fact I told Ms. Evans that I'll be handling your interview."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What really? You?"

He nodded.

"You have any problem with that? I promise the questions I ask will be much more interesting anyway."

She sighed having no doubt about that.

"I'll think about it and get back to you…"

More footsteps and she looked up to see Chase approach her, and she checked him out, who wouldn't?

"Hi Ms Davis…"

She smiled at him.

"Call me Alexis…Mr. Callantine."

"It's Chase…say do you have a minute?"

She thought about it.

"Just about…I have to meet my clients in a family law case."

He nodded and he cast a glance at Derek.

"I'd like to meet with you to discuss an issue…"

She tilted her face.

"What issue? You haven't changed your mind about filing charges against me for that little incident with Scotty…"

"No…no this is something else entirely. I'll tell you about it later when we're not in front of a member of the press."

Derek put his hands up.

"It's off the record…"

Chase looked at him.

"I know better than to believe a reporter when he says that. Why don't we meet at the Metro Court at five…"

She paused then nodded. She'd listen to what he had to say and then she'd head off to her spa night at Felicia's.

"I look forward to it…Chase…"

She watched him go and then turned to Derek.

"Like I said, I'll get back to you on that interview…"

"Okay…"

She walked away from him when she saw Lulu and Dante standing by the courtroom. Lulu looked nervous and Alexis worried about her much more than she did with Sonny's son. If she didn't know better, Lulu seemed a bit on edge…too close. She'd warned them both that their legal argument wasn't strongest, it was tenuous at best.

Such a longshot but so far they were hanging tough and with yesterday…maybe there was hope.

* * *

Alexis stood up to argue her point before the judge who looked beleaguered even though the hearing had only been going on for an hour. She gave her presentation and the judge nodded.

"Very interesting Ms Davis but I have to hear the counterargument to the issues you've raised…"

Alexis knew that and she sat down as Dianne tried to shred the threads of her argument apart after unraveling them. She didn't care because she was ready for her next shot at bat. Derek had been sitting in the back of the nearly empty courtroom watching her, seemingly enraptured in it.

"I object to Ms Davis point that…"

Dianne continued with her scalpel trying to eviscerate what Alexis had just laid out so carefully but she waited patiently for her turn.

She was very patient.

* * *

Derek watched the intelligent and confident woman in front of him in her natural habitat, the courtroom. The woolen suit she wore flattered what he guessed to be a great figure curved in all his favorite places. Her dark hair spilling over her back like spun silk and her skirt cut just right to show off her legs.

His eyes followed her movement around the courtroom, the way her hands moved to make her point and the fact that she studied her opponent like a hawk. Yeah, Dianne was an impressive and powerful player on the stage but she missed something that Alexis had in spades.

Alexis stood up.

"I think it's clear that the background of Damian Spinelli is relevant given that he has ties to organized crime."

Dianne stood up and cleared her throat.

"Ms Davis works for that same organization and in fact, if I might put this a bit delicately…an assignation she had with Mr. Corinthos led to the birth of her second daughter…"

Derek watched Alexis absorb that comment as if she'd anticipated it.

"Facts not relevant to the case…argumentative…this case involves my clients' daughter not my own."

The judge agreed and Alexis settled down in her chair again. She looked pretty calm and definitely like she enjoyed herself. She loved a good fight and gave better than she took but then he'd seen that already with him.

He'd remembered the night he'd spent with her so long ago but hadn't imagined she'd grow up to be the beautiful and formidable woman in front of him.

Yet he still had so much to learn about her. Starting at the very beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

Alexis arrived late at the MC for her meeting with Chase. God, it'd turned out to be a long day but she felt good about most of it. She'd just said goodbye to Lulu and Dante and told them she would call them when the judge issued the written ruling on the motion.

Dianne had been in her corner with her clients Spinelli and Maxie and had probably told them the same thing. The tentative ruling had been in favor of allowing a limited amount of information about the parties into evidence and testimony in the hearing that'd decide the fate of the hearing. Truth be told it hadn't been the favorite hearing Alexis had during her life. She could only imagine how she'd fare if put in the same circumstances. But she was a professional attorney…and she had a job to do for her clients. It hurt her to see Maxie and Spinelli get hurt and Mac and Felicia fuss over them. She hoped her friendships with both wouldn't be tarnished by the fact that she did her job.

She knew that Dianne doing her job had damaged their friendship…but she was trying to thaw a bit towards the other lawyer.

Dianne had smiled at her.

"Good job but I think what I put in will change the tentative ruling…"

Alexis folded her arms.

"I don't think so but dream on…so you're out with Coleman tonight?"

Dianne nodded.

"We're staying and ordering Thai tonight. Thought we might go for some entertainment but the best theater in town is in the restaurant of the Metro Court…"

Alexis couldn't argue with that though she'd left to do her job before the pyrotechnics really got started. Dianne sighed.

"Poor Derek…he's not bad to look at but Carly will ruin him for all of us."

Alexis bit her lip.

"Yeah it is too bad. Damn the way he filled out that suit. I can only imagine what he looks like underneath it."

Alexis didn't have to imagine, well not mostly.

"He makes his own decisions on who he wants to be with," she said, "Tell Coleman hi for me…got to go to a meeting with Chase Callantine…"

"Ah…there's a hot looking man, very serious, somewhat mysterious but I don't think he'll have much trouble beating Scotty in the upcoming election. I'll be facing off against him if AJ's murder case ever gets to trial."

"Yeah he seems formidable. I wonder what he wants from me."

Dianne shrugged.

"I'm sure he'll get right to the point with it. Make sure you get his number…and his cell number too."

Alexis threw Dianne a pointed look.

"I don't think he's my type. He's a prosecutor after all. He's supposed to be one of the good guys…"

Dianne just chuckled.

"Oh Alexis…you're too funny…I'll see on Monday…"

Alexis said goodbye and headed to her car to go to the MC.

So she made it and Chase waited for her in the lobby. They followed the waiter to the table and sat down. Alexis had scanned the area and hadn't seen either Derek or Carly…or even Franco for that matter.

Maybe they took whatever they all shared someplace private. She ordered some wine and they both ordered the duck that Dianne had said was exquisite.

"I'll try not to get arrested…"

Chase chuckled.

"I'm much better mannered than Baldwin. I recommended a referral to him to Dr. Kevin Collins to deal with his…issues."

"He's the best, Dr. Collins. So what do you want from me?"

He sipped his water.

"Direct and to the point," he said, "I like that…none of this beating around the bush…first I can always use bright talent in my office."

She shook her head quickly at that one.

"Been there done that, I've been DA and I don't think it's my cup of tea. Besides I work as a corporate attorney mostly…and when I do criminal it's defense."

"I know you work for Sonny Corinthos…the coffee importer."

She watched him carefully, as their plates of food were placed in front of them.

"Yes I do…I handle his legal work…mostly…"

Chase nodded.

"Sonny came into talk to me about the Connie Falconeri murder case. He's not happy with my office dragging it out."

She shrugged.

"Sonny's got his own timetable for everything. Things have been a bit rough for his business lately."

Chase sighed.

"I know…he's had two of his shipments of coffee…blown up right out of PC harbor. But when the police try to investigate, they just keep hearing that some mobster who's been dead over 20 years is behind it all."

Alexis sipped her wine.

"I heard those rumors…Julian Jerome is responsible but how can a man come back from the dead. Not that it never happens but why after all this time?"

Chase frowned.

"I know it sounds unlikely but when I ran for office, I promised I'd address the mob violence in PC and stamp it out through whatever means necessary. I used to be a federal prosecutor and I know all about handling this type of riff raff and scum…"

Alexis listened to him and knew he meant it. She decided against telling him anymore details of her complicated life and history. So she focused on looking at him, the sharpness of the angles on his face, the depth of those eyes which missed nothing and the muscles clearly underneath his suit.

"Alexis…"

"Huh…oh so you worked for the feds…"

He nodded.

"Yeah and PC was always on the map as a hotbed for both corruption in government and mobster wars so when the appointment for DA opened up, I couldn't say no to it…"

Alexis digested that. She might have to admire him from a distance. After all, she'd had one of her daughters by mobster kingpin Sonny, the other…possibly from thought to be dead mobster Julian Jerome.

Life just couldn't get any more complicated could it?

* * *

Alexis finished her meeting with Chase feeling as if it weren't what it appeared. Why did good looking men like that always feel like she was waiting to be played or used? She'd had to get knocked off of her pedestal by Sonny and then had to referee Ric's inferiority complex with his half-brother and she'd gotten two wonderful daughters out of playing both games.

She needed to at least have herself a good old time…if she wasn't going to find happy ever after with a man after watching so many princes turn into frogs…in mobster clothes or straitjackets then she just wanted to have a good time.

Dianne had always told her she just needed to put aside unrealistic dreams of winding up with nice guys and embrace her inner bad girl with a Zen for naughtier men.

A former federal prosecutor turned DA who was intent on going after the bad boys alive or dead of PC…no that just wasn't going to do it for her.

Felicia welcomed her at the door of the house she shared with Mac and if she was upset with Alexis for representing the opposite side in the child custody case she didn't let on. Alexis saw Liz, Sabrina, Lucy and Epiphany in the living area dining on canapés and sipping some fruity daiquiris.

At this point in her day, Alexis would have preferred a glass of Scotch, easy on the rocks. But a couple of daiquiris would relax her. She went to sample some of the canapés, in her more relaxed outfit of jeans and a sweater with her favorite boots.

Lucy saved her a seat and she sat down with her drink in front of some serious food. Mac had prepared them and they were delicious.

Sabrina just sighed into her daiquiri.

"I know Patrick…he took his ring off but he's still thinking about _her_."

Meaning his dead wife Robin who'd been blown up in a laboratory accident, Sam had told her how hard that loss had hit Patrick and how she could relate because of Jason.

Liz nodded.

"I had to visit A.J. in jail today and he just kept complaining that he wasn't getting enough visitors and I just felt like walking out on him."

She bit into a canapé carefully but seemed to like it. Alexis smiled.

"I can relate. I had to visit my ex Jerry Jacks in jail…to talk him out of poisoning the entire town…but he didn't listen to me…He said if I just reciprocated and gave him one night of passion he'd stop his plot…it was a bluff of course."

Liz shook her head.

"I feel the same about AJ. I mean god, sometimes I think he really loves me but when he drinks and gets real mean I think he's just using me."

Alexis sighed.

"Dump him. Let that spoiled rich kid with a daddy complex let someone else enable him."

Liz hedged.

"But I care about him and the boys really have grown attached to him…"

Felicia interjected.

"How's the sex…I mean does he make you feel good…"

Liz blinked.

"Well since he's been in jail there hasn't been any but yeah it was pretty awesome…I mean his body's hot."

"Do you…you know," Sabrina asked, "Do you tingle inside when he…"

Liz nodded.

"AJ's great at making me feel good," she said, "When he's not drinking and feeling sorry for himself."

Lucy poured herself another daiquiri.

"You really should leave him Liz…there are plenty of other men out there much better and much grown up…like my Kevin."

Alexis loved Kevin. She'd been so helpful and kind when she'd gone hypnosis to try to remember more information about Sam's father including his name.

"I mean that's why I picked him over Scotty…"

Alexis rolled her eyes over the mention of his name.

"He's why I nearly spent last night in jail."

All eyes focused on her then and Alexis reached for another one of those tasty canapés. Lucy arched her brow.

"What was that about? I did hear about a fuss at the Metro Court but…you got…he got you arrested?"

Alexis shrugged.

"It wasn't a big deal. He invited me to dinner in the guise of endorsing him for DA and then made it clear he wanted my endorsement…in other areas."

Lucy shook his head.

"Same old Scotty…I hope you didn't…"

"Oh no…I splashed him with some chardonnay which is a criminal offense in PC."

Felicia chimed in.

"Yeah there's a bunch of stupid laws that never got taken off the books. Broke a half dozen of them myself...why do you think Mac and I left PC for our honeymoon?"

Alexis had to smile at that. After all, Mac was one sexy guy, tough and virile and well, if he hadn't been a reformed bad boy…she and he might have…they tried but it just never worked for them. Just as well because he'd reunited with the love of his life. "

She'd stop looking for her own true love. Being a Cassadine probably automatically excluded her anyway.

Lucy sipped her daiquiri.

"I have to confess. I'd love to sample me some Mac if it's okay with you of course."

Felicia shot her a warning look but her mouth quirked.

"Okay but I do get him back don't I? It's so nice to be with a steady reliable guy who's not a little boy trapped in a man's body but then Mac's a man in all dimensions."

Meaning the erstwhile deadbeat Frisco who had fathered both of her daughters and that Felicia liked what she was getting from her new husband. Alexis was happy for her, really. She was always pleased when one of the girls in their spa group was getting some action. She'd join them as soon as she got out from under her workload.

"So Alexis now that Shawn and you are kaput, you got your eye on any guys?"

She looked up to see Epiphany addressing her from her chair across the room. Now all the girls really looked at her.

"So which bad boy of PC do you have your sights on next? Because we all know how much you like them."

All the other girls nodded. She knew they were right but were there any bad boys left in PC? She knew that Carly had gotten to some of them first and by the time they crawled out of her bed and her sphere, they were missing some vital body parts.

And now Derek…damn shame really. But nothing could be done about him now…she still didn't know why he wanted to interview her personally for the _Crimson_'s annual lip service to PC women over 30. Must be a catch to it…he seemed to like fishing information out of her since she'd been on the hunt for the dead mobster who'd likely fathered her eldest daughter.

"Alexis…?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Well Taggart and I might get together and go riding…on his Harley."

Felicia smiles.

"He's hot…is he back in town? He kind of just disappeared a while back."

Alexis nodded.

"I met up with him when I got…detained and he seems interested in just a good time so I'm thinking about it."

Epiphany snorted.

"What's there to think about? You just grab that Harley hog and get on board…"

Alexis smiled, it reminded her of Sam's advice on Derek. Liz frowned.

"I thought you and that Derek Wells were hitting it off."

Alexis narrowed her eyes.

"You did? Why that?"

"I saw you together at the hospital. You know when Sam told you to…saddle up?"

"You heard that?"

Liz nodded.

"Not intentionally but you know how noise carries at GH. But he seemed to like you too…in fact he seemed to be spending a lot of time at the hospital considering most bone marrow donors are anonymous."

Alexis sighed.

"He's just concerned…though I thought he was attracted to me…someone who doesn't judge me over my rather complicated history. But he's seeing Carly now and I don't pick up after her broken toys when she's done playing with them."

Liz sighed.

"It's hard not to do that…she's slept with every guy in PC it seems. I know that with AJ…she's got a kid by him and Nikolas at least he's related to her so he's safe."

Alexis smiled.

"Thank God that he's been spared. And she's not gotten around to seducing Silas yet either…I'm not sure what's with that."

Liz rolled her eyes.

"Give her time…"

Sabrina chimed up.

"Who's Carly? I hear about her but I'm with Patrick and we've only seen her at the MC parties."

Lucy gritted her teeth.

"You'll find out soon enough…But Alexis maybe Derek will make it through her lair unscathed."

Alexis poured herself another daiquiri.

"I don't think he'll be the same…a shame because I did like him."

She wondered idly what he was doing right now and whether he was with Carly. She quickly turned her mind away from such thoughts, enjoying her time with her friends.

She had the court case, she had her family and she had a notorious if dead mobster named Julian Jerome in her sights.

Still Derek Wells had stepped up to save her grandson's life and she'd always be thankful to him for that.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexis played some jazz on her way home from Felicia's house. She'd had a lot of fun and didn't even mind when they'd asked her questions about Derek.

Besides what did it matter? She was too busy building her dossier on Julian Jerome, the notoriously bad boy turned mobster who'd been the el capo in PC about 25 years ago. He'd been shot dead by someone…

She'd seen the photo that Duke had showed her the day they'd been lunching at Kelly's. She'd thought him a good looking distinguished gentleman and enjoyed chatting with him. Anna was a lucky woman in her book because he'd let it slip how strongly his feelings ran for her through how he said her name and the affection flooding from between the lips of a Scott.

Julian Jerome had been a handsome man dressed in a preppy suit but he didn't strike her as being familiar not like the bad boy she'd met that night who'd been nice to her. Like she told Duke she'd been tanked that night in the back seat of his car. That guy's hair had been mussed up and he'd been wearing a leather jacket. Now she knew Julian Jerome had been in New Hampshire attending Dartmouth in the same town as McCoy's the bar where she'd met the man who'd gotten her pregnant.

That couldn't be a coincidence could it?

She wished she remembered more about him. Getting hypnotized by Kevin had helped flesh out that evening and it'd given her a name but not much more. People in town who had lived here during the brief period of years the Jeromes dominated the mobster scene in PC said that he'd been a reluctant disciple at first but had stepped up when needed. He'd been involved with a woman named Cheryl…something which must explain Lucas Jones.

The road curved before it reached the lake and the drive leading to her home. She figured Molly might still be finishing up her homework. Now that it was the weekend, Alexis planned on sleeping in and then going to the street fair to peruse the new booths. Sam had said that she and Danny would be there. Some of the girls in the Spa club as well.

As she drove the road hugged the shores of the lake, she thought about Chase, the new DA and what he'd told her about his past history prosecuting corrupt politicians and mobsters for the feds. She wondered why he'd been appointed to the position in PC but she'd been too busy dealing with Danny's cancer and his bone marrow transplant to pay much attention to the world outside of it.

That made him a good guy to most people and a threat to her since after all she was Sonny's attorney. Not that she wanted to be…but he'd blackmailed her back into it and even though the immediate threat had been removed she hadn't walked away from him.

She'd had a baby by him and she'd thought it'd been a onetime thing until she realized that Julian Jerome might have sired Sam. What were the odds? Were they similar to the 1 in 50,000 that Derek had been a DNA match to Danny…but no, chance didn't play a role in her attraction to bad boys…she'd realized she had one when she'd been with Shawn.

The most recent man she'd loved…only as time passed she realized she'd never been in love with him. She'd been more in love with the idea that a man who seemed good and honest could love her back. He'd been just edgy enough to attract her but still felt safe enough for her to share part of her life with including her daughters.

But that hadn't worked out well had it? Maybe it was just as well Sam's father was dead if it was someone like Julian Jerome. She just had such complicated relationships with the men who fathered her other two children…

Stop thinking about that, she reminded herself as she reached the drive up to her house. She wanted to keep it all simple. No more thinking about any princes sweeping her off her feet because they all turned into mobsters and sociopathic killers.

Now when it came to meeting up with a guy…say Taggart and having some fun with him…now that was doable in her playbook. She might just give him a call in the morning. Maybe he was into street fairs too.

She turned and parked outside her house and saw him standing there.

Her ex-boyfriend Shawn.

She got out of her car, locked it up and walked up to him. He looked the same as when she'd walked away from him some months ago and when she'd seen him in Kelly's that day she'd been sitting and trading barbs with Derek.

He looked at her, his arms folded near her deck.

"Alexis…"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Shawn…what are you doing here so late? Is anything wrong with…?"

He put up his hand.

"Everything's fine. I just haven't seen you in while and…"

"I've been busy…with work and everything else…besides we're not together anymore. I told you my terms and you said no to them. It's your prerogative and I know what they say about ultimatums but…I've moved on."

"Really? You sure about that."

She felt irritated. Why were guys like that? They never thought that a woman knew what she was doing when she walked away from them. What did Shawn think that she wasn't able of making up her own mind what she wanted in life including from her relationships? She had better things to do than give him a remedial lesson…she wanted to strip her clothes off along with her day and sink into the heaviness of her hot tub…maybe with that novel she'd been meaning to read for three months now.

Shawn had been a man she'd bonded with mostly because their kids were either hooking up or hating on each other and yeah the sex had filled some of her needs but what did they call it these days, friends with benefits.

Yeah that described the two of them quite well. Doing that with a man with a teaching credential who worked in a diner was one thing…but Sonny's newest enforcer after losing Jason…no way. She just really wanted to go inside right now.

"I'm sure Shawn. If that's all you came here to ask me, maybe you'd better leave because I've had a long day and I'm tired, too tired to be playing this old reel with you."

He clenched his jaw.

"Alexis…you don't…"

She pointed a finger at him.

"Yes I do Shawn now do you have anything else to tell me?"

He sighed.

"Actually I do. It's about Sonny."

She narrowed her eyes.

"What about him? Did he have another episode? I know his entire family's falling apart and he was off his meds for a while…"

"No everything's cool with him…he's trying to figure out if Julian Jerome's still alive and came back to cause us some trouble."

Alexis just stared at him.

"But he's supposed to be dead…how could he be alive? It doesn't make any sense."

Shawn sighed.

"His name's turning up in all kinds of places lately. Anyway, Sonny wanted me to keep an eye on that Derek Wells."

Alexis widened her eyes slightly.

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Sonny's suspicious and thinks he's a bit too cozy to the woman who's trying to bring down his family for some reason."

Alexis nodded.

"Ava Jerome…"

He blinked his eyes.

"You know?"

"Yeah Carly mentioned that she'd seduced his son. I couldn't believe it though nothing should surprise me."

"Derek spends time with her."

"He spends time with Carly…does that make him suspect? No, it just makes him a man in PC."

Shawn frowned.

"I watched him and Franco go at it in a boxing ring over her. Derek was goading Franco into punching him by saying how wonderful Carly was…I didn't stick around to see how it ended."

Alexis didn't feel surprised by that revelation. After all, it hadn't been the first time men had fought over the PC Sex Goddess. After all the Spa Girls had started off as a support group for women who were lacking in male attention because of Carly taking all the men. It had evolved since into something more meaningful and fun.

"You don't sound surprised Alexis…"

She arched a brow.

"Should I be? I mean it's Carly we're talking about here…though she seemed almost pleasant enough the other day when…"

"When what?"

She pursed her lips.

"Nothing…So you and Sonny really think that Julian Jerome's been alive all this time?"

He sighed deeply.

"We don't know yet…but all of us in Sonny's business…we have to be real careful and look out for one another."

She folded her arms.

"I'm just the attorney. I'm not in his business…."

"Alexis we've been through this…you're no different from me."

Her eyes flashed.

"Yeah I am different. Sonny got something on me and used it to get me back in his services. You want to work for him…you get off on what you do. That's the difference Shawn…and I'm not rehashing all of this with you. You told me what you had to say…now it's time for you to leave."

He didn't move but then what man did? They all thought they had the right to tell a woman what to do and how to think on her own turf.

"Alexis…you can't be trusting Derek. You looked real into him at Kelly's and I don't think he's the right kind of guy for you."

She put a hand on her hip, really pissed off at her ex right now.

"Right guy for me? Since when do you and any other guy get to decide what's right for me and what I want? Besides Derek's not interested in me, he's dating Carly and apparently he's fighting over Franco over her…did I just say that?"

Life in PC certainly did have its crazier moments after all.

"I don't need a guy to fight for me let alone in a boxing ring…I can't even imagine that."

She wasn't thinking of Derek right now she was thinking of Julian Jerome and if everyone else was gunning for him or his ghost, well she just wanted some answers about the man she might have spent a few pleasurable hours with when he'd been a college student. He'd given her a child, a beautiful and amazing daughter in Sam. Right now she didn't feel any need to know the rest except in how it might lead her on the trail to finding her Julian.

Her Julian…that didn't come out right…but she meant the man who might be Sam's father. Nothing more than that.

"Alexis…I mean what I said. I'll be more than happy to forgive and forget…"

Oh that pissed her off…careful Natasha…calm down as Luke might tell her. He was the only one allowed to call her by her birth name.

"Shawn it's over between us…"

He didn't like that very much, by his expression, the movement of his muscular arms. Another man who thought she owed him or he owned her.

"Alexis…"

"Goodnight Shawn…I just want you to leave now."

He read her face, knew she meant business and headed back to his car. She went inside and watched him from the window then she turned away.

* * *

"Mom…I'm heading off to see TJ and Rafe…"

Alexis smiled at Molly who had seemed excited about a new booth that sold vintage herbal medicines. So she watched her go to meet her friends.

She'd slept pretty well after some time in the hot tub where she just sank in the bubbly and closed her eyes shutting out everything that had happened that day. Her battle against Dianne, her meeting with the handsome Chase who was too far away from being a bad boy…the spa night which was much fun and then Shawn crashing her night to try to convince her to come back to him.

Even dangling the fact that Derek had been boxing Franco in some ridiculous contest over Carly. As if she or any other woman in PC would be even surprised by that.

"Alexis…"

She looked up and saw Derek approach her looking handsome in his jeans and casual shirt rather than his usual business attire.

"Hi Derek…"

"I had a great time with Sam and Danny last night…at that pizza place with the play area."

She smiled.

"That's nice…I'm sure Sam appreciated it. With Danny doing better, she's gone back to her work."

"A PI…she told me…so how are you doing?"

She pursed her lips.

"I'm doing fine…busy…court business…and the other…"

He perked up.

"The other…?"

She smiled flipping a tress of hair back.

"Yes…you know my search for Sam's biological father…Julian…"

He coughed.

"How's that going? Any new developments?"

She gave a slight shrug.

"It's been interesting. We might be onto something. If something comes out of it, I'll run it past you. How are things working on your end?"

"My end…oh well I hope you got the information the researcher I assigned to it sent you."

She nodded.

"Yes…it was somewhat…incomplete but helpful. I did interview a few other people who remember what life was like in PC under the Jerome family including Julian."

"I see…well I'd heard of the Jeromes but they're before my time."

Alexis nodded.

"Mine too but the research has been most helpful…I even found some photos and I have to say…though I shouldn't…he's not bad to look at. Better than I remembered if it's really him I met up with at McCoy's that night."

He just looked at her…then chuckled at her in a way she recognized.

"You think he was attractive?"

She licked her lips.

"I wish I hadn't been so tanked and remembered more about him. Just as well…it's just a one night stand in the back seat of a man's car after all. Nothing more…except I have a daughter out of it…whose father might be a dead mobster."

Derek just looked at her in an inscrutable way saying nothing.

"But if just so I can get some closure on the situation…and move forward on with my life…and leave that part of it behind me."

"For closure purposes…"

She nodded.

"I survived getting knocked up through a one night stand with Sonny. I certainly can survive the same with Julian Jerome…if he's Sam's father."

"Hey Alexis…"

She turned her head to smile and saw Taggart walking towards him, wearing his jeans and a black top.

"How goes it Taggart? You remember Derek?"

The cop gave the publisher a wary look.

"Yeah…you're the one bagging on Sonny Corinthos all the time… in your front page stories."

Derek raised his brows.

"Oh you mean the coffee importer…?"

Taggart gave him a scrutinizing look.

"Sonny's done many great things for this town…he's donated money to the hospital and the health clinic at the water front…"

"All legal money I assume…"

Taggart tilted his face.

"As much as we can tell…yes…course a couple of his shipments got blown up so someone's new in town causing him problems."

"Who might that be?"

Taggart shrugged.

"Who knows…a couple names are being bandied around…no matter I'm off duty and saw Alexis standing over here…Alexis you look beautiful by the way…"

She smiled at him.

"Thanks Taggart…listen I was going to head to one of those food booths and get something to eat…"

He carefully appraised her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing…"

She sighed.

"Let's go…and then afterward we can talk about you taking me for a ride."

She glanced at Derek.

"On that Harley you got…"

'Sure thing…let's go…"

Alex looked back at Derek with a smile.

"Good running into you again…say hi to Carly for me. I hope she appreciates…what you did with her…with Franco…"

"About that…"

"No it's fine…whatever you gave Franco…I'm sure it was less than what he deserved and what I'd do to him if I were outside the system…"

She felt the familiar anger and disgust she always did with anyone who dared lay a hand on one of her family.

He narrowed his eyes.

"What did Franco deserve….?"

She just smiled, pushing all the old emotions away.

"Maybe we'll bump into each other down the road…though hopefully not in the boxing gym."

She walked away heading off with Taggart to get a bite to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

Alexis enjoyed the afternoon spent with Taggart at the street fair. They picked up some street tacos from a booth with plenty of cilantro and salsa. The fair was packed with people despite the bombing at the docks near Pier 52, not much intimidated the citizens of PC, as they've lived under the presence of one batch of mobsters or another most of the city's history.

They washed it down with flavored ice tea sold at a booth run by Lucy who insisted that it had healing properties. She seemed exuberant, filled with her usual energy announcing that she and Richard Simmons had put aside their differences to market the tea that she'd invented in her kitchen.

"Good to see you together," Lucy said approvingly, "Alexis here has been spending way too much time alone among the dreary stacks of the law library or in her office….anyone who can get her away from work is doing the world a favor in my book."

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Lucy…I do get out…I was at Felicia's house last night with the rest of the Spa Girls."

Lucy nodded.

"She was talking about you and your hog…I mean Harley. She really wants to go riding and I think it's the motorcycle she's talking about…"

Alexis almost felt the flush coming into her face but sipped the tea that Lucy had handed to her. Taggart just smiled.

"I invited her to go riding with me and we talked about it…but she won't commit to climbing on board and just taking off for a spin."

Lucy tsked tsked.

"Alexis…We had this talk already…I think you should just go…do it today…do it right now."

Taggart smiled alongside Lucy but Alexis just looked at the two of them.

"I thought you didn't bring it with you."

He shrugged.

"I could go and get it if you'd like to go riding…"

Alexis sipped her tea.

"Maybe another time when we can ride around the lake and not stop until we're done."

* * *

He nodded and they left Lucy to go find some place to enjoy their food and drink. Alexis watched as Kevin walked up to Lucy and she wrapped her arms around him squealing…with excitement. Just like she saw Sabrina fending off a man who seemed enamored with her to the point of being awfully demonstrative.

Sabrina didn't seem too thrilled about it to Alexis…the man clearly wasn't Patrick. Then Kiki and Michael…well she could go without seeing them.

Taggart and she sat down on a grassy patch near where a band played jazzy style music.

"So how things going Alexis? I got your text…just that since Anna's taken off again, we've been understaffed at the PD."

"I can imagine. I heard there was another boat blown up…that makes three doesn't it?"

He nodded, his hands idly brushing the grass.

"All Sonny's…all coffee shipments or so he says but the PD's beginning to wonder…you have anything to say about it."

She snorted.

"I work for Sonny and that topic is off-limits. That hasn't changed so if this was about…"

She started to get up. He grabbed her arm.

"No…I'm here to spend some time with a beautiful woman…we won't talk about our jobs."

She relaxed and nodded.

"I'm off of Sonny's clock right now…and I'm here to relax…"

He smiled.

"I'm all about that…so let's eat…and then I can give you one of my famous massages…"

She brightened up. Oh she liked that! The man did have amazing fingers…kind of like Coleman. It was a real pity that neither Sonny nor Ric had known how to strum a woman's body like an instrument by putting their hands to good use. But when one man kept praising his own moves and the other kept asking during the most intimate moments if he was as good as or better in the sack than…oh never mind…that didn't always leave a woman feeling satisfied.

Ned had been much, much better, sweeter but with a trace of naughtiness that might surprise some women. If only he'd been bad enough for her…she was just doomed in that way…the Cassadine Curse but that didn't mean she couldn't get herself some pleasure along the way.

Alexis didn't kiss or tell. She just went along with Sonny thinking he was the greatest lover on the planet and that she should thank her lucky stars she "lost" their game and wound up on his couch. She didn't compare Ned's…dimensions with Ric because it might have sent that louse into a downward spiral which wouldn't have been pretty to watch…she certainly didn't tell anyone that her most talented lover had been a sociopathic killer who tried to wipe out PC properly on more than one occasion.

"Alexis ready for that massage?"

She had finished her lunch and sipped some more of the lovely tea which relaxed her enough to settle down on the lawn, while Taggart started working his magic on her starting with her shoulders.

"You're tight here…you having a lot of stress?"

She gritted her teeth then sighed when he worked a trigger point.

"You might say that…oh that feels so good…Yes I like that…"

He grinned and the way his fingers, pressed hard on her most vulnerable spots where her tension had knotted itself up and then like a whisper as he softened his strokes. She closed her eyes thinking that she'd definitely be down with enjoying such tactile stimulation elsewhere.

"Like that….?"

He kneaded her upper back, before tracing his fingers down her upper arms.

"Oh yeah…."

She found her mind wandering as if often did when she felt bliss like right now through her muscles into other places. A rational part of her mind told her it was somewhat gratuitous to have a man using his magical fingers on her in the middle of a street fair but she really didn't care.

Her mind wandered back to Julian Jerome again…the man she might have spent a few hours with a long time ago. She'd forgotten most of it being rip roaring drunk but even with all the research she'd done, she still wondered about him.

She wished she'd remembered what it'd been like with him inside the steamed up car…she remembered lots and lots of kissing as she told Kevin and fumbling over clothes before they…but then not much beyond that. She'd hardly been an expert in sex being a resourceful but very sheltered 16 year old…and he'd been a bit older than her.

He'd turned into a mobster at some point taking over the Jerome family when its patriarch died. He'd had a lover on and off it seemed who'd given him a son…though he never learned that before his death.

She'd found an older photo of him and still didn't recognize him but damn he hadn't been bad to look at either. Lean, broad shouldered and muscular, he'd been wearing jeans and a black shirt, and his eyes, something about those eyes.

He'd been leaning casually against a wall looking almost innocent but the look of calculation in those eyes…damn she felt herself tingling inside despite herself. Alexis get a hold of yourself before you go all crazy over another mobster and a dead one at that!

She sighed.

"You feeling so much looser, more relaxed beneath my fingers."

Oh yeah, back to the present where she was at the street fair getting massaged by a hot looking cop. Focus Alexis focus. Focus on the living man giving you some sweet finger play and not the dead mobster who very few people even remembered.

* * *

Then she closed her eyes again and there she was, warming up to a man's hands rubbing her muscles, in her shoulders…she close enough to him to smell his aftershave.

Wait it wasn't Taggart that she sensed, this man touched her in a much different way. She looked around her and she was standing in the lobby of the MC.

She knew it was him, Julian Jerome. She didn't know how she knew she just did, as well as she knew anything.

_He tucked his arm inside hers and beckoned at her to follow him out of the ballroom and towards the gold plated elevators._

_"Where are we going…?"_

_He cocked an eyebrow at her._

_"Where do you think?"_

_She smiled._

_"No pleasantries first," she asked, "no conversation?"_

_He shook his head as they waited for the elevator. The doors opened and they got inside and she gazed at him, not knowing to expect because he seemed like an animal caged…and not for the first time either. He turned toward her and touched her diamond necklace, the fabric of her gown._

_"Nice…beautiful even…but not as much as you…"_

_She knew a line when she heard one but she asked flattered…it wasn't too hard because even with all his intensity, he could be a charmer._

_"I bet you say that to all the women you see at the MC…"_

_His eyes darkened and he caressed her bare arm._

_"Not all are as lovely you…and I can't wait to get those clothes off of you."_

_She could imagine herself standing naked in front of him, her nipples hardened and maybe only wearing her heels as he kissed her on the mouth, taking ownership of her…at least for the night. The thought of him holding onto her waist while his lips traveled down her body, flickering on her nipples, darting in and out of her navel and when he got down lower…oh it was getting too hot in her own reverie._

_Licking her lips at the thought of it…didn't appeal as much…as what reality could bring. She watched him closely as he released her and then leaned towards the console to press a button that brought them to a jolting stop. She looked at him in question, but her insides shivered at what she knew would happen…because men only pushed that button in transit for one reason…_

_"We don't have much time until someone tries to use the elevator…come here…"_

* * *

"Alexis…."

She jolted back to the street fair and Taggart whose fingers had stopped working her muscles. She blinked her eyes.

"What? Oh I must have started drifting off…"

He sighed.

"You must have been having some nice thoughts there…the way you were sighing under my fingers…"

Her face flushed. She still felt as if she'd just left the arms of Julian Jerome and his imprint was still on her in more ways than one.

"I…I…was feeling good Taggart. You did great…my muscles feel so much better."

Even if other parts of her were frustrated right now…she bit that back and smiled.

"Yeah you should set up a side gig as a massage therapist…it hit the spot…"

He smiled pleased.

"Good…"

Then they both heard some yelling and looked across the grassy area to see Carly waving her arms around and screeching at Franco who was on bended knee in front of her as a crowd gathered around them. Taggart shook his head.

"Same old Carly…."

Alexis wondered where Derek might be but she didn't see him.

"I never got her and Franco…that man's the scum of the earth…and besides she's with Derek."

"The publisher…right. Well you know there are men…a lot of them that think Carly's hot and all that…like just looking at her is golden…"

She smiled at him.

"I sense a 'but' in there somewhere…"

He smiled more widely.

"Hey I'm not one of them. She's a rude sarcastic smarmy class A bitch who goes running to Sonny to fix all of her problems for her."

Alexis sucked in her breath.

"Taggart tell me how you really feel…"

He shrugged.

"She tried to get me fired because I wouldn't let her cozy up to Jason in the jail cell one of the few times he got arrested and held for longer than five minutes."

"Doesn't surprise me Taggart but not everyone has her number," she said, "I'm glad you do because I love spending time with you…"

He smiled again. Alexis always liked herself a good smile from a good looking man.

"Good because I still owe you that ride…on my bike."

"Of course…"

She thought she really should focus on the living hunk of man in front of her and not daydream or think about a man lying six feet under. Yet a part of her still felt frustrated that whatever had happened between them inside her head had been interrupted…

Suddenly Taggart frowned and pulled out his phone.

"Damn…I got a call from the station…"

"I thought you had the day off…"

He chuckled derisively.

"No cop ever has a day off…"

He got up on his feet. She stood up and folded her arms.

"What is it?"

He sighed.

"I'm not sure…it just said to get to the station. You know with all this violence…you should be careful."

She shrugged.

"I'm always careful Taggart you know that…but thanks for your concern."

She slid her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her and kissed him softly on the mouth, just tasting him.

After releasing him, she just looked at him.

"You be careful okay? I'd hate to see anything happen to you."

He chuckled again.

"Because you like my hard body and my good looks…"

Her face grew serious.

"That…but mostly because you're a good guy and a good friend…"

He helped her pick up the debris from lunch before they left their spot.

"I'll call you okay? Take a rain check on the rest of today?"

She nodded.

"I'd like that…"

She left him and headed past most of the booths of the street fair. Taggart was so sweet, he was a bad assed cop and she could see herself with him. Enough of a bad boy but still on the side of law and order…that could work couldn't it?

So much better than thinking about the man she was hunting down…just to get closure in case he really had sired her daughter. Damn though when she had envisioned him in the flesh, he'd turned out to be pretty damn hot.

But no why go there? She'd dated sociopaths and married men with mama issues, dallied with mobsters and ran off from the only nice man in the batch. She really had to rethink this whole part of her life. Yeah she was attracted to bad boys but she could train herself to fall for nice ones…couldn't she?

Damn straight she could…if she applied herself as she had to her studies, to her career as an attorney, to raising a family singled handedly. Why should this be any different?

Then she turned a corner and ran smack into Derek Wells.


	9. Chapter 9

Alexis blinked looking up at the man in front of her.

"Derek…"

He smiled at her.

"Alexis…good to see you…"

"Likewise…What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with your girlfriend."

He frowned.

"I had to take a phone call and Carly's not my…"

Alexis put her hand up.

"I don't want to know and it's not my business what you do with your time. I'm just making small talk something I'm not good at…"

She studied the man in front of her and admired his fitness, the way his clothes defined his frame. Muscular and yes handsome…she knew better than to focus on his eyes. That had gotten her into such trouble with him…exposing all her vulnerabilities while allowing none of his to show through. He'd sure played her well…leading her to think and then all this time it'd been all about Carly.

Just like with every other man in PC.

"Okay…so let's talk about this interview I need to set up with you for the _Crimson_ article."

Alexis waved her hand.

"Oh that…I don't know if I'll even have the time. The custody battle over little Connie is going to get really intense and it'll take up all my time…"

"You can make time for this...you do eat dinner don't you?"

She just stared at him, thinking man he's got a lot of nerve. She arched a brow at him.

"Derek…we tried that. I said I'd take you out to dinner sometime and the next time I saw you, it was dining with Carly. I think you should stick to something more your speed...and you too look…good together…at least when she's not chasing after Franco or him after her…"

His jaw clenched slightly.

"I admit I was surprised to see her get so flustered when I brought up the idea of the two of them. After all the things he did…but then I never got Carly."

"So about dinner?"

The man was focused she had to give him that.

"For the interview?"

He smiled slightly.

"For starters…."

She frowned.

"Then my answer is no…Like I told you, even if I were interested…I'm not into Carly's leftovers. I don't know how exactly happens but whenever she gets a man, she treats him like a bright shiny toy to play with and then like most children, she breaks it. Then the toy is never quite the same again."

He chuckled.

"I'm not one of her toys…so now that this is cleared up…are you free tomorrow night?"

Her mouth fell open.

"I'm…busy. It's movie night at the Davis house."

"I see…then Monday night…"

She sighed.

"I have the case heating up again and Dianne's going to come out at full throttle. Look I haven't agreed to the interview…and I'm sure Carly will keep you busy and that you'll figure the whole Franco thing out."

She saw his face harden and realized he really didn't like Franco. Well neither did she, she hated him with the heat of a thousand sons…or how only a Cassadine could hate.

"Tuesday…?"

She sighed.

"I have to check my calendar and get back to you…but this is going to be just business. Because like I told you…I don't pick up after Carly's broken toys."

"Oh nothing about me is broken…or neutered in case that's your next question."

She just stared at him. Then his phone rang. He frowned at it.

"I'll have to take this…but we're not done here…"

She watched as Mr. Alpha Male walked a distance from her and she just thought about his invite. If it was just about the interview for _Crimson_…and nothing else… Besides she had better things to do than dally around with him keeping him company during an intermission with Carly.

Then her mind wandered again…Julian Jerome….she had to continue on that hunt especially if he turned out to be Sam's father.

* * *

_She heard the urgency in his voice and felt a charge in the confines of the car. After she stepped closer, he grabbed hold of her, and slammed her against the side of the elevator wall._

_Oh god, she almost felt the wind knocked out of her as he pressed his body hungrily against her own and damn, he felt hard, his muscle tensed and she could feel the power held in check inside of him…waiting to explode._

_His lips claimed hers in a quick movement that shocked her with its stealth, but she wrapped her arms around him as he flicked his tongue lightly caressing her lips before he seared his mouth against the soft plumpness of her lips. Oh god, the manner that he took her with just his mouth, what a turn on as her body tensed and then shivered even more as he didn't give her an inch to move as he took her mouth as she knew he'd take her body._

_The man who could be decisive even ruthless in controlling a mobster organization clearly brought some of that flavor to his bed…or against the wall of an elevator._

_"Oh God, Alexis…"_

_He groaned and she knew that she drove him to it somehow…not sure how long but he pushed against her more insistently, his hands pressing into the wall on either side of her as his body held her fast. She tasted his mouth with her own tongue tentatively and then her mouth began to explore his and when he pressed against her pliant lips with his insistent tongue, this time she let him breach her mouth and stroke the inside of it._

_That almost made her lose control right there, and she dared meet his tongue with her own and they stroked each other…sending delightful chills through her. She started working on his tux, pushing him away enough to make it clear to him she wanted some of his clothes off of him…the jacket…which he slipped out of him leaving his silk shirt. She rubbed her hands against it over his chest and felt his nipples harden beneath it and his breath quicken._

_He moved his hands to unzip her gown and she heard the zipper saw through the dress material and she felt a jolt of excitement as a feathery draft of air caught her bare skin on her back. He pushed the sleeves off of her dress and it fell to the floor._

_His eyes widened as she stood before him in a lacy bra and not much else…_

_"I've got to see them…"_

_He kissed her again while he unhooked her bra in the front and her creamy colored breasts with rosy nipples sprung out and in front of him. She knew he wanted to taste them, to suck on them and she groaned at the vision that came to her, at the sensations throughout her body._

_"Please…"_

_He knew what she wanted but it would have to wait…he had to have her…he had to take her now…and let her take him inside of her. She looked at him, bare on top with only her panties, left besides her teasing thigh highs and heels…she looked so damn hot…he felt him fight for control…as he took her mouth again..,and then inches away from her face, their eyes locked on each other, counting each other's breath, as he reached for what was left of her clothing. _

_She smiled at him softly._

_"Let me…"_

* * *

Alexis almost hyperventilated at that point but then she heard her name being called and not by the man in her vision. She blinked her eyes and looked to see Derek giving her a puzzled look.

"I thought I lost you…"

She licked her lips taking him in…and she saw a swirl of emotions in his eyes. She recovered quickly.

"Oh no…I'm here…I'm just thinking about my grocery list. You see I have to pick up some snacks for movie night tomorrow…"

He got that look in his eyes that she couldn't look at for long. She didn't want to get sucked into one of his flirtatious games. She knew Derek loved to play games…like Sonny after what he'd told her in the waiting room at GH that day and based on what she'd seen since.

"Okay about dinner…"

Damn he wasn't anything but persistent when it came to getting what he wanted. But she couldn't be a part of that. She meant what she told him about sharing a man with any woman let alone Snarly.

"I said I'd get back to you."

He stared at her a long moment as he assessed her.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Who?"

"Julian Jerome…"

She responded quickly.

"No I'm not…I told you…"

His mouth quirked.

"I know what you said…but you just said his name."

Her eyes widened. Oh my god…she'd said his name out loud while she'd been…her face flushed hopefully not too much. Talk about being busted! No, she could handle this…quite easily after all he knew her theory about Julian Jerome possibly being the one she'd hooked up with in the back seat of his car.

"I did…? Oh well…you know I'm trying to find out more information on him and why."

"Because you think he might be Sam's father?"

She nodded.

"I don't know for sure…it's just a theory but I need to find out if he is or not."

"For closure…"

She nodded again, feeling her mouth go dry.

"Yeah why else? I mean the man's dead right?"

"So it would appear…"

She flipped a tress of her hair back off her face.

"So it's just about knowing more about him if that's the case…what kind of man he might have been…"

He sighed.

"The man was a mobster, one of PC's most notorious and fierce…"

She smiled.

"That's not exactly how I heard it but whatever…anyway he was portrayed as being volatile and ruthless by those who knew him."

"So you interviewed people…"

"Oh yes…I mean if he was the one…I only knew him a few hours and I had been drinking….so it helps to know the kind of person he was when he was alive."

"That makes sense."

She smiled…and in her mind she saw him in that tux.

"I did see some photos and he's not a bad looking guy…especially in dark leather and jeans. I can see the allure too...that he might have for women."

Derek frowned but his eyes read differently almost as if he were pleased…no he was smug. She didn't try to figure out why…there were things she'd never understand about the man who'd stepped forward to save her grandson's life.

"I read somewhere that there wasn't too many of those in his life."

She shrugged.

"I haven't really gotten to his personal life…except…"

His eyes sharpened.

"Except what?"

She didn't want to go into how she'd sought a DNA sample from Julian's son Lucas Jones because that wasn't information that was general knowledge and she had to agree with Carly that it was private.

"Nothing…If it does turn out to be him I don't really know whether to be relieved…or…"

His voice softened.

"Or what?"

She shrugged.

"I don't really know how to feel about him. I know he's a ruthless mobster who came from a crazy sounding family but when I met him…he seemed different…almost nice."

He sighed.

"People change Alexis…for all kinds of reasons. Julian Jerome might have had his better qualities and just not shown them in a world where they're seen as some kind of weakness and exploited by enemies."

She nodded at that, it made sense. Hadn't Sonny done the same thing occasionally when he wasn't consumed by the belief that everything that happened was always about him. People in his family were possessions to be enjoyed at will and forgotten the rest of the time?

Hadn't her daughter…their daughter Kristina found that out the hard way? After all she returned to working for Sonny in large part to protect her daughter from her father. Maybe as hard as Sam's life might have been because of the decisions made about her because of the circumstances of her conception it would have been worse for her to know her father.

She just didn't know how to begin to figure that out inside her head.

"I know that Derek…I live in that world and have for years now. I know the rules…"

He tilted his face.

"I imagine you do working with Sonny…"

She frowned noticing that Derek didn't seem too fond of Sonny. She'd picked that up after he'd been pleased with his front page story on the first explosion involving one of his shipments.

"So about dinner?"

She felt like rolling her eyes at him again. Then she saw Molly walking up them quickly.

"Mom…I tried to find you…"

Her focus was on her youngest daughter.

"What is it? Anything wrong with…"

Molly shook her head.

"No not at all. It's Carly…you know how she gets sometimes…"

_Try all the time. _

"What'd she do now?"

"She's in some knock down dragged out fight right in the middle of the street fair with some blonde lady. I think it's Morgan's new girlfriend."

Molly said that with such distaste, Alexis almost laughed.

"You mean Ava Jerome…why doesn't that surprise me?"

Molly's eyes widened.

"It's really bad…Dante and Taggart are trying to break them up."

"Oh dear…well honey sometimes grownups act out and do stupid things."

Molly sighed.

"I know that but they might send out the police helicopter if they can't break it up."

Alexis glanced at Derek.

"It's your girlfriend…maybe you should have a talk with her."

He looked almost annoyed.

"She's not my girlfriend and she can handle her own catfights…"

Molly shrugged.

"I don't know…Ms Jerome might be winning this one. Man the talons on her…"

Alexis almost chuckled at her daughter's commentary. She looked at Derek and smiled.

"It might make a great front page story for your newspaper…maybe you'd better go check it out."

He shook his head.

"We're not finished here."

"Oh yes we are…I've got to put some time on my custody case tonight so I think this is my cue to leave."

"Alexis…"

"I'll get back to you in a day or two about my schedule…and decision on the interview…"

She turned around and putting a hand on Molly's shoulder.

"Come on let's head back home and we'll stop at Kelly's and pick up some dinner to take home…"

Molly nodded and the two of them walked away from Derek and the latest melee and Snarly drama at the street fair.

Derek thought he might get a dinner out of her but she really didn't have time for that right now…what with the court case and her family.

Not to mention a man with the name Julian Jerome. She didn't know why he consumed her thoughts in such...an interesting way. Maybe it was time to set up an appointment on the couch with Kevin.


	10. Chapter 10

_The breeze blew the golden leaves across the sidewalk as she stepped with him into the night. Frigid air brushed against her face with a hint of dampness. She shivered and the man walking a step behind her noticed. _

"_Here take my jacket…"_

_She watched him take off a leather jacket and drape it over her shoulders, taking care of her long brown hair as he did so. Methodical yet tender at the same time…qualities among others she'd noticed in him the past several hours inside McCoy's. _

_His dark hair in his face hiding part of it, the feel of his hand imprinted on her back as they walked down the pathway to take in the fresh air after spending too much time inside the warmth and stuffiness of the bar. _

_She felt the coldness retreat when his jacket warmed her. His voice did that too as she'd slowly let down her guard while talking to the cute guy who'd noticed her alone among the crowd of beautiful older women. He'd listened to her, asked questions and yet had revealed very little about himself or his own life. _

_He'd laughed with her, he'd said she was very pretty. Words that had never been said to her in her entire life. No one had listened to her, they just issued orders and told her to follow them. No one had laughed save her cousin Stefan in moments when he lowered his own shield built over his years spent living in the House of Cassadine. _

_No one had ever told her she was pretty. _

"_You still feeling cold?"_

_She just shook her head. _

"_I'm fine…really…so you were saying…"_

"_What?"_

"_You were telling me about what Dartmouth was like…I've always wanted to go to one of the Ivy League's someday…maybe Harvard or Yale…"_

_He smiled at her. _

"_I can see you doing that. You're very smart…very quick minded as my father might say…"_

_She grew silent then, her brow furrowing before she looked up at him again. _

"_Thanks…for what you did back in there…I'm new to all this…I'm not from around here."_

_His face softened. _

"_I gathered as much…it's a beautiful night…"_

_She nodded in agreement as they continued walking towards a wooded area surrounding the main drag just outside Hanover_.

* * *

Soon enough, the visions inside her head as she slept shifted to take her someplace else…to somewhere less familiar….

_"I need you…right here and now…"_

_His voice sounded ragged, much different than the confident mobster she had known. So she found her hands reaching towards his shirt, working their way down the buttons until she could feel the heat of his skin pushing his shirt over his broad shoulders._

_She loved his body, the way his clothing molded to it, whether three piece business suits or when he played the mobster. He trained hard when he likely could find time in his action packed schedule, and she looked at the result, muscles that twitched beneath her fingers and felt sleek and supple under her touch.. She pulled him closer to her so she could maneuver her mouth across that chest. His abs were damn perfect along with everything else. He was a damn impressive specimen of man and nothing pleased her more than having her hands on him, exploring every inch of the man who remained a mystery to her. _

_He hitched his breath and pulled her up suddenly so he could capture her lips fervently with his own to claim ownership of her and she felt his need clearly in its potent urgency. He wanted her here and now just as he said and she decided she didn't want to fight it or him._

_Live for the moment, she told herself, focus on today and not tomorrow. If she regretted her actions or beat herself up over them, that could wait because right now…all she wanted was in front of her._

_They kissed as she reached for his waist band to undo his pants and slide them over that body of his and past his muscular thighs leaving him in his briefs and what they sheathed, oh my…it made her mouth water. She wanted to feel his hardness like steel yet soft like crushed satin, beneath her fingers and how it would come to life in her hands. Slow things down a bit because just keeping pace with him proved difficult. _

_But he started to push her against the table which shook a bit and she just looked at him._

_"I got to have you…."_

_Okay, she could live with that because she wanted it too. She wanted him to push her against the table, slide his body against hers and just take her already. Her hands moved towards his briefs and he gasped from it. That made her feel good. He might be taking her for a ride but so would she with him._

_He pressed her against the conference table in one fluid movement as if it'd been planned all along and she felt its hardness against her back. His hands sliding her dress up her body, exposing bare skin. __The table rattled, god would it even hold them?_

* * *

A blaring sound interrupted her and Alexis woke up pulling her sheets with her to the sound of her alarm clock. Her heart pounded and the blood rushed through her ears. Damn what the hell just happened? Her lurid fantasies about a long dead mobster had invaded her dreams.

She shook off her covers knowing she wasn't going to get anymore sleep and on Sunday morning too. Molly and she had eaten takeout last night…her fault. She'd gotten back late and brought Thai home to nourish them both.

They'd both eaten and then kicked back on the couch and talked about Molly's feelings about how Rafe and Taylor were acting around her and T.J. Alexis just listened, never having been through those experiences when she'd been her daughter's age. No, she'd been too busy trying to rebuild her life after having her newborn daughter forcibly taken away from her.

She'd eaten some green curry and it'd been quite spicy so maybe that's why she'd had such vivid dreams about Julian Jerome. What was she going to do about that? She knew she should make an appointment with Kevin so he could explain to her about why Julian had a hold over her after all these years.

If it couldn't be blamed on Thai takeout.

She walked into the kitchen to brew some coffee while Molly sat on the couch reading the daily newspaper.

"Anything exciting?"

Molly shrugged.

"Nothing on that cat fight between Carly and Ava Jerome that everyone was talking about last night. Just that the investigations on Sonny's boats getting blown up isn't going anywhere."

The news hardly surprised Alexis. Face it, PCPD had a commissioner who was rarely there, an interim who didn't know what he was doing and only a handful of officers…including Dante and of course Taggart.

Hmmm….Taggart, she wondered what he looked like when he woke up in the mornings? At least he was still alive and well not dead and buried. She wouldn't have to set up an appointment with Kevin to talk about him.

"Anything else in the news?"

She wondered if anything else had exploded on the docks. The police didn't have any leads on who was causing the ruckus but around town an old name had once again started to reemerge from the shadows.

Julian Jerome.

That had to be crazy, the man couldn't have survived a shootout with another man…and then been declared dead and hadn't he been buried? She couldn't remember any details about that, or whether there'd been any family left to claim his body.

Molly looked up from the newspaper.

"I think there's a sale on at the boutique that sells those really cool shoes I love so much."

Alexis smiled.

"Molly…you have two pair already. Besides I thought you'd help me do some errands while I spend time in my office."

She sighed.

"I thought we'd have a fun day maybe shopping or going to some art show."

Alexis sipped her coffee while her daughter whipped them both some oatmeal which Alexis would add blue berries straight from the box to after it'd been heated up.

"You know I have to work real hard to help Dante and Lulu keep Connie…"

Molly bit her lip.

"Why did the newspapers say they kidnapped her? That doesn't sound nice."

"No it doesn't…but that's what Dianne's trying to show to help her own clients," Alexis said, "It's not my decision to run it in the newspaper. It's Derek Wells."

"You like him don't you?"

Alexis just looked at her youngest who waited for an answer.

"Well yes…because he saved Danny's life. If it weren't for him…"

Molly finished.

"Danny would be dead."

Alexis inwardly flinched at those words but nodded. She knew it to be the truth and she knew that she and her family would always be in the man's debt.

"I know honey but he wanted to do it."

"That's what so awesome and he's visited Sam and Danny since…almost like…"

"Like what?"

Molly bit her lip in thought.

"I don't know…but it's like he fits there…I can't explain it."

Alexis had keyed in on that too and his frequent visits to check in on the recipient of his bone marrow. She wondered about it sometimes but figured he just gotten close with Danny and Sam during the shared struggle.

Okay with her as well. Something about him made her unable to help herself but now that he's been dating Carly she'd tried to distance herself. She'd been too busy with the court case and looking for Sam's baby daddy.

She didn't have time for anything else even Derek though he'd been pressing her for dinner all of a sudden. The interview for Crimson most likely of course but he'd alluded to other reasons for an interest in seeing her.

Whatever…if he was playing games with her again, she didn't know if she were interested.

"Mom?"

She looked over at Molly.

"What?"

"I just texted TJ and he wants to go to the mall…I know I'm supposed to do some filing for you but…"

Alexis smiled.

"You can go…have some fun. I don't know how much time I'll be spending at the office…"

She felt like taking the day off and taking Taggart on his offer to climb aboard his Harley and take off riding out of PC at least for a while. Anything to clear her head including of these…thoughts she was having about Julian.

The DNA test would be coming back soon on the comparative analysis between Sam's DNA with Lucas Jones and she just had this gut feeling inside of her that they'd match. Then she'd have to face the fact that all three of her daughters were sired by members of mafia families.

Sam seemed to take the possibility well when they'd discussed it when she'd been forced to come clean to her daughter about running the DNA test.

Alexis…well she'd joked about it and her propensity for having mobster babies even to Derek who'd given her some strange looks in response. She probably had looked silly to him while she'd wrapped her head around the possibility.

But the DNA test would lay it in front of her one way or another. Would she be ready to truly face the fact that the young man she met up with the bar in New Hampshire might have grown up to be the notorious Julian Jerome, mobster extraordinaire in PC?

She might, after she drank a couple of scotches on the rocks served up by Mac. Eating her oatmeal prepared by Molly she refused to dwell on it. She'd put in her work, weigh whether or not to accept Derek's dinner invite.

It was tempting. She liked spending time with the publisher who had the sardonic wit and loved to use his eyes to lure her into one of his flirtatious games.

If he thought he could do that with her he had another thing coming….she'd make that clear to him.

* * *

Derek went on a long run before hitting the gym to spar some rounds with a weight bag to release some of his frustrations. His sister Ava and her tendency to go off like some loose cannon made him want to strangle her sometimes. He was worried about her latest boy toy Morgan being a liability to their agenda…being so closely tied to his daddy Sonny even if they were estranged. Sonny and Shawn the enforcer trying to dig up everything they could on him and his history before his arrival in PC. He smiled at the thought of whether his daughter was searching for her father.

Then there was Alexis…who belonged in a whole different category. His baby mama it might be called but he didn't just look at her that way. He'd just gravitated to her that night at the Floating Rib in ways he still didn't understand.

The interview for Crimson was a ruse. He wanted to spend some time with her, he'd been too wrapped up in his games of one upmanship with Franco with Carly as some prize. But he's missed Alexis, the time they spent together just talking…exchanging barbs and the woman had the most incredible eyes and damn, if she didn't know how to use them.

She might have been some teenager in the backseat of his car that night but she'd grown up into the most beautiful of women and their paths had crossed. He'd saved the life of her grandson.

Their grandson.

But he was done with playing games. Honing his skills of playing a game, facing off against an opponent and winning. He was ready to go after what he really wanted in the most dangerous of times. Yet he couldn't stop himself…instinct had taken over.

His family was out there and he wanted to claim it. Beginning with its matriarch of course…who might resist him.

Alexis.


	11. Chapter 11

Alexis headed to Kelly's to pick up some food to take to her office to work and fortunately Shawn wasn't behind the counter or in the kitchen for that matter. TJ was of course meeting up with Molly. So some woman behind the corner made her a roast beef sandwich and along with some bottled iced tea handed it to her.

She noticed Lucy and Kevin eating at a nearby table. So before leaving, she went over to say hi to them. She hadn't really seen Lucy since the whole Rafe deal earlier in the year except for a run in here and there and Kevin…there'd been that session under hypnosis with her in his office.

The one that introduced her to Julian.

They smiled up at her and invited her to sit down and join them but she shook her head.

"I've got work to do on the custody case…it's back in court tomorrow."

Kevin shook his head.

"Must be rough on both sides…family court can get so tangled and messy…I remember working as a court expert during some custody hearings."

Alexis nodded.

"Yeah…it's been pretty hard on my clients…and dramatic. The press has been covering it too. Not sure why."

Lucy sighed.

"They like to cover anything remotely scandalous or people slinging mud at each other…I just got a call from some editor at _Crimson_ for an interview to be published in their special annual ode to older career women."

Alexis chuckled.

"Me too…only I didn't want to do it. The woman was asking me why my daughters…well they don't have the same father."

Lucy shrugged.

"Really is there a single woman in PC whose children all share the same father? So what did you tell her…I hope you told her off."

Kevin shook his head at his wife.

"Lucy…"

She rolled her eyes.

"No I mean it Kevin. Some people have a lot of nerve and the media's the worst at it…so I hope you gave her a piece of your mind."

Alexis took a breath.

"I did…and told her I wasn't interested and then Derek Wells you know him, he's the publisher of the parent company…he said if I agreed to be featured he'd do the interview himself."

Lucy's eyes widened.

"Okay…well that might work. I've heard a lot about him. He's very powerful and ruthless and he's been seen with Carly Jacks but that's hardly surprising given that he's a man new in town."

Alexis didn't want to be reminded about him and Carly, not that it was any of her business.

"He's all that but he's done good too….but while I'm here, Kevin I'm thinking that I might set up an appointment with you for a session."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Okay…is everything all right?"

Her skin flushed slightly. How was she going to put it into words that she was having lurid fantasies including while she slept with a dead man. Not just any dead man but a notorious mobster who might be Sam's father? If the DNA test came back positive on connecting Sam with Julian's son Lucas…well she'd have to cross that bridge when she came to it.

"It's fine…It's just that I'm doing research on a man who might be the one who's Sam's father. It's having some effect on me that I don't really understand…it's complicated."

He looked at her and nodded.

"Give me a call tomorrow and we can set up an appointment, get to the bottom of it. It could be residual stress from that health crisis that your grandson just went through."

She sighed.

"That's what I'm hoping…thanks so much…I'll let you both get back to your meal."

She left them and started walking to the door and then it opened and in walked Derek. He seemed surprised to see her as well.

"Alexis…"

"Derek…I was just leaving…"

He was dressed in casual jeans and a shirt like he had no plans to put in any work today.

"I just got a workout in…including some sparring at the gym…"

She smiled taking in the way his clothes molded against his musculature, the way his eyes appraised everything in Kelly's beginning and ending with her.

"What…go another round with Franco?"

He chuckled in his self-depreciating way.

"No…not Franco. He's with Carly right now…they were fighting over the chamber maid showing up to clean his room."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Really…I thought she was embarrassed about any feelings she might have for him…but then I don't understand much of the way she thinks about anything."

He shrugged.

"I'm here to get some breakfast. You've had any?"

She tilted her face at him. Did he really think just because he wasn't currently spending time with Carly that she'd jump at his impromptu invite? No, had plenty on her plate today beginning with a workload at the office…not to mention more research on Julian Jerome. Still…she didn't want to be rude about it.

So she smiled.

"Yes I did with my daughter. I've got work waiting for me at the office. Long day in court tomorrow."

He digested that and then his eyes became more focused.

"So how's your research going?"

"Research?"

"Yeah into Julian Jerome PC's most formidable and powerful mobster."

She waved a hand.

"I heard that he was somewhat hotheaded and did foolish things."

He frowned slightly but then she softened.

"Still…I can see why some women might find him attractive," she said, "He's quite good looking for a mobster."

He cleared his throat.

"Some might have said that but he didn't strike me as a player…based on my archives research."

She nodded.

"There's only one women mentioned and she met him in college or graduate school. Seemed like some kind of love match. He must have changed a lot since I met him…if he's the Julian that I met at the bar."

He sighed.

"People change in some ways but not others. Some principles they hold never change."

"True…but whatever I do find out about Sam's father, I don't harbor any illusions that it was anything more than it was…a one night stand, whether it's Julian Jerome or someone else."

He just stared at her and she continued.

"It is what it is right? If I hadn't gotten pregnant from it, I might not have remembered it at all and I'm sure that Julian forgot about it too by the next day…maybe it's just as well he never learned he had a daughter."

"There's no way to know that Alexis…including if it were this Julian Jerome…and he's dead and can't say anything about it."

She shrugged.

"That's true…but if I'm just the one night stand he had during the third week of September in 1979, it wouldn't matter would it?"

He fell silent…his eyes reflective. She'd learned how to read them, it was really the only way to know anything about a man who kept so many walls up around him.

But then she knew all about that.

"Well…I've got to head to the office and do some more legal research for tomorrow," she said, "My clients…they're fighting to keep a child that they love and I've got to come up with some way to help them…"

"But…"

She sighed not able to explain to him the legal strategy of her side of the case, let alone that she knew already that it'd take a miracle for her clients to keep Connie, that at some point they might have to say goodbye to the child they'd grown to love and hand her back to her parents. Then learn to move forward with their lives without looking back.

They really had no one else. Sonny as usual was too busy to pay attention to his son. Olivia was too busy having psychic visions about everyone else and Luke…well he was off on some adventure somewhere and Laura was somewhere in Europe. So she felt that in a sense, she was all the support they had and Nicholas would want someone to be there for his little sister. He'd been such a rock for her, Sam and Danny during the health crisis.

She brightened.

"I really should get going…see you around…"

"You can be sure about that. We have to schedule that interview…"

She shrugged as she moved towards the door.

"I'll get back to you on that."

* * *

The door closed behind her as she got on out of there. She really had to focus on what she planned to do in court tomorrow. She had done well so far, had fought hard, pulled off a few wins but the war still remained ahead.

She continued walking because her office wasn't that far away from Kelly's. It was a beautiful sunny day unusually warm for this time of year.

"Hey Alexis…"

She glanced over to see Liz.

"Hi Liz."

The nurse was dressed in some jeans and a woolen sweater, her hair back in a ponytail. Alexis thought Liz to be a very beautiful woman, she just couldn't figure out why someone who was intelligent, good at her career and hardworking would attach themselves to someone like AJ.

The Quartermaine heir had always struck Alexis as a snotty spoiled brat who used and abused people around him especially women. If ever he'd been forced to grow up, he might have been a good man but considering what he'd done including with her daughter Kristina. If she hadn't tried hard to respect the legal system even when it wronged people, he might not have lived long enough to be arrested for murder himself.

No she just didn't get his appeal at all.

"I'm off to visit AJ. Dianne told me his trial might start soon. But the D.A…Mr. Callantine might postpone it until after the election."

Chase seemed formidable enough to take on any case himself but often in the DA's office politics played a role and she knew that Scotty had his supporters as disgusting as that might be.

"Liz you sure you want to do it? I mean what's AJ done but be cruel to you including about your own children?"

The other woman sighed.

"I know what he's done but he's a better man than that. I just know it. Underneath it all, the drinking, the rude behavior, he's really a nice guy."

Alexis figured that Liz had some rough truths to discover ahead of her but maybe that was unavoidable at this point. Some lessons were tougher to learn than others…she'd learned that herself.

"Good luck Liz…"

Liz smiled at her and nodded before heading off to the jailhouse. Alexis didn't judge her, knew she wasn't in any position to judge her given her own predisposition for bad boys. Mobsters, sleaze bags and sociopathic killers.

Someone told her she should pen a book about them all but she said no one would ever believe it.

* * *

_She tilted her face._

_"I didn't know whether you wanted me to undress for you…"_

_He approached her as she watched._

_"Let me worry about that…it's part of the fun."_

_She smiled at him._

_"Okay…"_

_But he had reached her by then and with one of his hands, he cupped her chin in his hand. He drew her closer to his mouth and then he kissed her before she could say anything. Then a split second later, she had lost her words as his mouth covered hers in swift possession. His hands settled on her hips as he teased her lips again, searing them and then withdrawing just long enough for her almost to catch her breath before he kissed her again. Her hands gripped his hips and she pulled him closer to her, backing up a bit. His mouth moved to burn a trail on her chin…her jaw line…and down her neck. Damn if he reached that sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder, she'd do whatever he wanted…as long as he held her up._

_"Julian…"_

_"Shhh….I'm busy…here…"_

_The man had no mercy and when his mouth returned to worshiping hers, he started outlining her lips with his tongue. She gripped him even tighter when he did that and he took that as an invitation to start pressing his tongue against her pliant lips. Should she let him inside, silly question she thought as her lips parted on their own and his tongue slipped in between them inside her mouth. She shivered as he began his exploration, his tongue caressing hers and then…she felt that ache in her belly. The kind that would drive her crazy, the kind that could only be cured one way until pleasure replaced the anticipation._

_But he didn't seem to be in a hurry to do that, not just yet. He was too busy tasting her mouth, with his evil tongue. Thrusting it between her parted lips that opened up just enough to allow him inside…and when she tried to hug his tongue with her mouth, it just upped the ante more. His hands started sliding beneath her shirt on the bare skin of her back._

_"So soft…damn…"_

_She moaned as he stroked her back with his fingers, how could she not? She had wanted him to touch her all day. Then his hands reached in front to tease the lower curves of her breasts tucked under lace, aching for some serious attention. She hitched in her breath as he kissed her harder, his tongue more insistent as he started to coax her shirt right off of her. She found herself lifting her arms without even thinking about it and he stopped kissing her enough to get her shirt off of her body. But when he did that, she put her hands back on his hips and kissed him back even harder, her heart beating fast in her chest._

* * *

Alexis jolted awake. She looked around her suddenly and saw that the sunlight streaming through the window of her office had faded. Damn she'd nodded off in the middle of her legal research …what time was it?

She picked up her notepad and saw that she'd done a lot of the research on her notations and she'd already completed the response to Dianne's latest motion for the morning. But she'd been dreaming again…about him.

Again. What the hell was going on with her? She knew it'd be time to head back to the lake house for movie night with Molly. Her daughter said she'd fix them both some salad for dinner along with the left over baked chicken. She didn't know what she'd do without a daughter who enjoyed fixing meals in the kitchen.

So she packed up her things to leave her office, still feeling the sensations that had been so vivid in her sleep even as the images had faded.

As she walked down the staircase she thought about what movies she would watch with her daughter tonight and then suddenly she heard a loud bang and the entire building shook. She dropped instinctively and waited until the shaking stopped.

Then the shrieks of car alarms interrupted the stillness of the evening and then the wail of sirens approaching from a distance.


	12. Chapter 12

When the sound of an explosion first reached her, Alexis had dropped on the stairs as the building shook around her.

After everything stopped, she carefully watched and waited for any repeat performances of what must have been some type of blast. A natural gas leak?

No, not likely, not ever in a town like PC where nothing was ever accidental. She carefully stood up at first on shaky legs but listening to the car alarms and the sirens in the distance, she felt her shock fade quickly and she started walking down the stairs quickly outside the building right into what looked like a fire blazing across from her.

Not far from Kelly's, in the same block as a bookstore where she and Molly frequently browsed for good reads…which made her think of her daughter who'd been out with her friends…

She reached for her phone and relaxed immediately when she saw that Molly had made it back to the lake house and had texted her like a good daughter who knew that her mother worried about her.

Thank god...she thought as she got a closer look at the building and saw Taggart and Dante were both onscene helping calm the people down who'd been close to where the explosion happened. She walked up to Taggart.

"What happened?"

Taggart shrugged.

"We just got here but I think that's the new art gallery that just went up like a torch."

Alexis frowned. She vaguely remembered that someone had opened a new gallery just several weeks ago. They were going to display some of the paintings…created by that sociopathic serial killing Franco at a special showing next month.

She guessed that wouldn't be happening. It couldn't happen to a nicer guy…at least it didn't seem like anyone had been hurt. If his art portfolio went up in flames…well she could live with that.

Taggart shook his head.

"It might just be a gas leak…but we're going to have to call the state police for an explosives expert. We don't have one in our PD."

Alexis imagined not as the town's police department had a very small police force and ran on a shoestring budget. Dante had to take a pay cut and drive his own vehicle to work even though he was the famed coffee importer's son.

She tried not to smirk every time she said or thought that. But she noticed Taggart eying the smoldering ruins with a wary eye.

"What is it? You don't think this is accidental…of course it's not…nothing in PC is ever an accident."

Taggart sighed.

"I don't know but the owner of the gallery…the woman who leased the space is Ava Jerome…ever heard of her?"

Alexis' eyes narrowed.

"Yeah…I heard of her…ran into her a time or two…I almost thought she was Carly from behind at first…but Taggart I'm not sure she's completely right in the head."

He shook his head.

"I heard she shacked up with a young lover…Morgan Corinthos as a matter of fact."

Alexis winced whenever she thought about that. That revelation had unleased a tide so turbulent at the Metro Court that it wouldn't need an incendiary device to blow its roof off.

Then her phone rang and she looked at it and cursed.

Sonny.

She had to answer that as much as she didn't want to do so. As his counsel he expected her to be at his beck and call at all hours. What she wanted to do was to tell him she quit and walk out on him after submitting her resignation letter. After all, with Kristina no longer attending Yale, he couldn't blackmail her anymore so why was she still working with him?

"Hi Sonny….how are you…oh you want those contracts tonight? The ones for your acquisition of the espresso machines company…Sonny I was busy on the custody case…the one involving your son Dante…you do remember him don't you?...No Sonny I'm not challenging you…but I can't go back to the office…"

Alexis looked around her as the police started taping around the nearby buildings before the state sent some forensic techs to process the scene in case it was arson or a terrorist attack. Sonny barked in his ear again and she was once again tempted to tell him that his bluster and machismo was to compensate for some…inadequacies in other areas.

Compare the caliber sizes to her other men and Sonny would always come up short. Maybe that's why whenever he got his hands on a gun, he just waved it at people like a fool and lectured them on why he was right and they were wrong, why they were dead to him, or he was done with them or they had a target sign on their back…a gun against their head.

Her advice to those on the receiving end would just be to wait a little while until he wore himself out like a little kid having a tantrum instead of playing along with his machismo and posturing. The man had little follow through in any area of his life including in the bedroom. After all, her one night with him, slam, bam thank you ma'am and aren't I the greatest? Tell me how much…she just wanted to forget about it and fortunately with his dead wife showing up alive the very next day that became possible because Sonny had forgotten all about everyone but his true love Carly.

"I'm still here Sonny…there was an explosion…looks like the new art gallery…no they don't know what caused it…I'll try to finish it up tomorrow…that's the best I can do or you can get Carly or Olivia or a trained monkey to do it…Goodbye Sonny…"

She clicked her phone off shaking her head. God she really needed to just break free of him and reclaim her life. Sonny acted as if all his children and their mothers were his possessions there to enjoy or use when he needed or wanted them and then left to sit on a shelf until that happened again. She'd lived like that for a while even when she'd been married to sleazy Ric. But then every man had just wanted a piece of her, to carve a part out of her that proved their ownership.

Except maybe Jax…who'd been her best friend including their brief marriage. Of course he'd wound up in Carly's box of broken toys for a while but had gotten away and was now raising Jossie in Sydney because Carly couldn't be bothered by her.

All Sonny cared about was getting those contracts done yesterday and had seemed put off that he had to wait until tomorrow. He hadn't even asked her if she'd been all right from the explosion. In fact, he really hadn't asked that many questions about it at all.

"Alexis…"

She looked up and damn if it wasn't Derek who still wore what he had at Kelly's earlier and looked as fine in it. He walked up to her and scanned her face, his eyes hinting at what looked like concern.

"Derek…what are you doing here?"

He just looked at her with those eyes of his, watching her so carefully.

"You okay?"

The edge in his voice made her smile and nod.

"I'm fine…I was leaving the office when the building exploded…it was the art gallery."

He looked at her still his eyes not blinking. She'd think he might be memorizing every detail of her face if she had a sentimental streak. But the man in front of her had proven damn complicated, though she enjoyed spending time with her. He kept her on her toes and she enjoyed that…she enjoyed him. If only…

She didn't finish but it was always the same…if only he hadn't been into Carly. But then she was having erotic fantasies about a dead mobster.

"I was down here heading to Kelly's to pick up some dinner. I think I've gone through the entire menu at the Metro Court."

She smiled.

"It must be convenient to work and live in the same building."

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm thinking of finding myself a place separate from the Metro Court. Someplace more private…"

She bit her tongue tempted to mention that the proprietor of the hotel had an incurable habit of barging or breaking into the suites leased out to guests or tenants. Carly just couldn't help herself. She had poor impulse control and just had to get in everyone's business.

"There's plenty of real estate on the waterfront though there's a higher crime rate."

Derek narrowed his eyes.

"Isn't that where Sonny Corinthos runs his coffee importing empire?"

She shot him a look.

"Is that an actual or rhetorical question Mr. Wells?"

He chuckled, and looked utterly bemused.

"Neither….just an observation…given that he's had two shipments and a warehouse blow up within a month."

She sighed.

"You've put all of them on the front page I've noticed…did it boost your circulation."

"Alexis…you know I'm a businessman and as such I still have to schedule our interview for _Crimson_…"

She hedged.

"I haven't agreed yet…I'm still thinking about it."

"I think we're up to Wednesday night now…"

She had to chuckle at that, the man certainly was persistent but why now? He'd been out wining and dining Carly only just recently.

"Look if you and Carly…"

"There's nothing there Alexis just some silliness that went farther than it should have gone. It's over and done."

She didn't know if she believed that.

"You don't look too…"

"Neutered."

She pushed a strand of hair off of her face.

"Well yeah…I guess you'd call it that."

He smiled.

"Rest assured I'm not, now about Wednesday night…what restaurant?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"I haven't…"

Then they heard some fuss being made in front of the smoky building. Ava had shown up with Morgan in tow to find out what had happened to her art gallery. She shot Derek and Alexis a look but then returned to talking to Taggart and a fire fighter about the blaze. She didn't look happy and when Ava was unhappy she had that glint in her eye that was downright homicidal. Alexis worried about Morgan a little bit because someone had to and his parents were too self-centered to do more than dote what genuine affection and concern they harbored on Michael. Alexis had watched it happen for years and she saw what it'd done to Morgan. Now he was shacking up with a woman old enough to be…well his mother in law and the whole town knew about it.

"What's with her?"

Derek shrugged.

"I don't know…so how would you like to try that new Italian place? I heard the antipasto's great and they have a huge wine cellar."

She put a hand on her hip and stared at him. He didn't seem perturbed by it.

"I haven't agreed…I'll get back to you after checking my calendar…"

A man came up to them, tall and dark haired down to his mustache and beard. That must be Carlos, the head of circulation hired by Derek in recent weeks.

"Boss I need to talk to you…it's about tomorrow's edition."

Derek nodded.

"Okay…you've met Alexis Davis haven't you?"

Carlos nodded and smiled at her.

"In passing…good to see you…"

Alexis smiled at him. He and Derek seemed to get along quite well together…for someone he'd newly hired. Whereas there'd clearly been friction between him and Duke…but then Duke's conversation with her at Kelly's gave her insight into that.

She watched them both walk away together already deeply in discussion and then she decided to find her car and head on home.

Behind her the chaos continued as PC came to terms with yet another act of violence on its canvas. The more things seemed to change, the more they remained the same.

* * *

Molly picked out a "who done it" murder mystery to watch after Sam's romantic comedy. They'd eaten some takeout food followed up properly by popcorn, green tea for Molly wine for the adults and plenty of candy. Danny had passed out earlier on the floor after playing around the house with Molly while Sam and Alexis prepared for the next round of movie week, an action thriller.

In the kitchen they had talked men. Sam had been growing serious about Silas but the more she got to know him, the more she believed she didn't know about the dedicated but enigmatic doctor.

"We're going to New York to check out some information we got," Sam said, "Will you look after…"

Alexis smiled.

"Of course I'll look after my grandson. We'll be fine…is this for a case?"

Sam nodded.

"So the DNA results are due back soon and we'll know whether Julian Jerome's my father?"

Alexis paused.

"Yes…the results should provide us with a definitive answer."

Sam went to pour herself a glass of wine and one for her mother as well.

"Silas and I…we're going to look into the background of Ava Jerome…and with her new art gallery going up in flames all of a sudden…we need to do it quickly."

Alexis knit her brows.

"You spoke of a silent partner…in her first art gallery."

Sam nodded.

"Yeah…a supposed brother of hers that had plenty of connections," she said, "We just need to know where to start so we can pick up the trail."

"There should be a paper trail…legal documents filed. Everything was on paper back then in storage so it's got to be on record someplace."

Sam chewed her lip.

"I can tell this makes Silas uncomfortable but he's going to help."

Alexis nodded approvingly.

"That sounds like a plan. So you're leaving after the DNA results come in?"

"Yeah… I definitely want to be here when they arrive…to know if Julian Jerome is my father. I know he's dead but I do think about him sometimes."

Alexis' face flushed. Oh Sam wasn't the only one but she doubted that the train of their thoughts was the same.

"So do I…it's been very strange. He just pops up in my mind larger than life."

"I just think about…what it might have been like…but I suppose it's all just wasted since we'll never see him…maybe if we could find out where he's buried."

Alexis eyes sharpened.

"I don't know the answer to that but we could find out."

Sam considered that.

"So what's going on with you and Derek?"

Alexis just looked at her daughter, awaiting an answer.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean Mom. You found out he was going out with Carly and then you just distanced yourself."

Alexis sipped her wine.

"I've been busy at work, in court all the time but Derek did ask me to dinner…on Wednesday but I haven't said yes."

Sam narrowed her eyes.

"Why not? I can't see him as being that into Carly."

"He said he's passed that and it's just business…an interview for an article in _Crimson_…"

Sam clapped her hands.

"There you go…you should go Mom…if it's just business it can't hurt can it?"

Alexis bit her lip.

"I suppose not…I think the DNA test results should be back by then. I can fit sometime in on that night."

Sam seemed pleased by that.

"So then it's a date…"

Alexis put her hand up.

"I wouldn't call it that…"

Then right behind them the phone rang…Alexis looked at the ID and frowned.

"It's Shawn…"


	13. Chapter 13

Alexis rolled her eyes at Sam and wondered why Shawn had called her this late at night. Sam looked at her and took her wine and the latest batch of snack food to the living room. Alexis took a deep breath.

"Hi Shawn…what is it?"

A deep sigh on the other end of it.

"Alexis…I heard you were in the explosion."

She sat down in her chair sensing this wasn't going to be a brief conversation.

"I wasn't in it…I was leaving my office when it happened. I'm fine…if that's why you're calling. It was the…"

"The art gallery yes I know….there was an explosion there that took it out."

An interesting choice of words, Alexis thought.

"Taggart thinks it might not be accidental."

A long silence followed…

"Shawn? You don't seem surprised about it but then neither did Sonny earlier?"

"You spoke to Sonny?"

"Yes he called me about drawing up some contracts…he wanted them yesterday as usual but they sealed off all the buildings near the art gallery for the forensic techs."

"Alexis…Sonny and I…we had nothing to do with it."

She paused.

"Shawn, I didn't even ask the question…"

"I know but since the gallery belongs to Ava Jerome and because Sonny's so sure that Julian Jerome's behind the attacks on his coffee business…people might be talking."

Who'd be talking, Alexis asked herself. Most people didn't give a damn about Sonny and his paranoid fantasies. They only read about them when he decided to stop his medications and invariably went into a meltdown that played itself out very publicly.

"Shawn…Julian Jerome's dead. Dead men just don't dig themselves out of the grave and step back into their old lives."

Cassadines excluded of course.

"Alexis…the man's name is all over town and these attacks against the coffee shipments and coffee warehouses didn't just happen out of the blue…"

Alexis rolled her eyes, so wanting to call her ex on his bullshit. Sonny was no more a coffee importer than she was Carly. But she learned to not get too involved in some of the more intricate details of the business organization being Sonny's legal counsel.

It made life simpler that way.

"Shawn, that's just crazy…the man's been dead for every 20 years."

She didn't explain her own search for Julian…let alone that she'd had more steamy fantasies about a dead mobster than the man on the phone with her. When she was dreaming about Julian, she didn't think about food after all. Like it'd been with Shawn when truth be told she'd been more enamored with his meatloaf and roast beef sandwiches than with him.

The perfect triangle, her, Shawn and a platter of prawns.

"Alexis…listen to me. Sonny's so damn sure about this. And he's back on his meds so he's thinking clearly…"

Yeah right after paying off thousands of dollars in broken crystal and shattered barware not to mention the complete renovation of the Haunted Star he was suddenly right in the head.

"Okay but if he's seeing dead people maybe he needs some professional help."

Shawn sighed and she could tell he was getting impatient with her but what could she say to him? Julian Jerome may or may not be Sam's father but he was most definitely dead.

"Alexis don't joke about it. If Sonny's right then he's thinking might be someone who arrived in town recently…"

"Shawn…he's got plenty of enemies who are alive who could be trying to take him out."

Her ex just fell silent and she wondered if he had taken a sip of whatever it was that Sonny had been drinking. She just wanted to get back to her girls and the movie.

"We think we might have it narrowed to one…but we're not sure yet. I just think everyone in the organization should watch their backs."

She felt irritation flood her. Her only ties to Sonny's "business" were due to him blackmailing her. Her resignation letter, typed and ready to go on her laptop. She just had to get the courage to serve him with it.

She just hadn't found it yet.

"Shawn…I'm just the attorney…I'm not part of any other part of the organization. I told you that…more than once including when we broke up."

Like most men in her sphere, Shawn wasn't a very good listener and he didn't hold onto memories very long. Maybe that's why Sonny had moved him up to taking over Jason's job after he got iced.

"Alexis…I really think you need to steer clear of Derek Wells…now I know you got feelings for him but…listen to me…"

Her irritation turned into being irate.

"Shawn…don't you ever tell me what to do…and don't you dare talk to me or dictate to me about what my feelings for a person might be…"

"So you digging him aren't you?"

She took a deep breath trying not to fall into the trap he set.

"No comment…I told you that you have no right to know my business," she said, "Besides the man's just the new owner of the publishing company that puts out The Press, and _Crimson_."

"I don't trust him and neither does Sonny…"

She just rolled her eyes again.

"Oh is that it? Shawn is this because I'm not falling back in a relationship with you? You think because I have a conversation with another man that I'm involved with him?"

"Alexis…"

"No unless you have anything to say I'm getting back to my evening…"

"You're not being reasonable Alexis…and you need to get smart. You got to understand that there are two sides here and you're either with us or against us."

_What the…_

"Shawn…I'm standing with my family first and foremost. I'm thinking that if there's a conflict between us and Sonny and you and the whole damn organization then I'm walking on out of there…"

The shock on the other end was palpable on her end of the line.

"Shawn are you still there?"

He grumbled.

"Yeah…but do you know what you're saying?"

She took a deep breath and counted to ten…okay she got to five.

"I do…but don't tell Sonny…I'll do it."

She felt her shoulder muscles relax as if they'd been holding tension. Shawn didn't sound too happy with the path of the conversation.

"Alexis I can't believe you'd just leave Sonny like that…Besides what would you do?"

She bit her tongue and tried to be diplomatic.

"Shawn I've got a law degree from Yale and plenty of work experience. I have a lot of options on the table. I might even go and work for the DA's office…"

Shawn nearly choked on his end.

"Alexis what's got into you?"

She sighed deeply.

"I guess I don't like ultimatums any more than you do…"

"But…"

"Goodnight Shawn."

She clicked off her phone and dropped it on the counter before rejoining her family enjoying another Davis Movie Night.

* * *

_At first when she saw him, he'd sat down talking and laughing with his friends after walking inside the bar. He stood out because she thought he looked cute and he'd glanced her way a couple times. She'd smiled at him, couldn't help herself. Smiling wasn't something she often did but she'd been so happy to finally leave the school grounds and head out for a few hours of adventure._

_"Excuse me…"_

_She'd turned around to focus on her drink for a bit, taking careful sips but still she felt it going to her head. Her muscles relaxing…this sense of warmth and something else almost giddiness so foreign to her. All she knew was she felt better than she did when she arrived. But the masculine voice surprised her._

_She turned around to look._

_"I feel like I know you from somewhere…?"_

_She just stared at him. He stood there all handsome with dark messy hair and brown eyes which appraised her in a way that helped the warmth spread through her body. She couldn't not look away from him._

_Something about his eyes…like they missed nothing, captured every detail every nuance in the room and filed them away. His mouth had curved into a smile when she looked up at him. Had he given her his name then? She couldn't remember, even in her sleep._

_"No…I don't think we've met."_

_She sipped her drink in an attempt to appear more sophisticated. She could tell by looking at him standing there dressed in a leather jacket and jeans that he wasn't one of the students from the boys' academy._

_He'd sat down next to her and ordered another drink, a bourbon while she still nursed her own drink. She'd had one already and sipping the current one made her feel friendlier, more open with the man who soon peppered her with questions about herself._

_Everything and everyone around him, the faces, the voices chattering and laughing around them faded away as they focused on one another. Time slipped away but she didn't notice, she just remained in the moment where she wasn't Alexis who'd exchanged her prison back on Cassadine Island for another at her strict boarding school._

_He had the nicest smile, his eyes never left hers as she answered his questions haltingly at first and then the words spilled out into sentences which became paragraphs. No one had ever wanted to listen to her before tonight._

_It made her feel headier than the alcohol and it made her feel bold._

_Then suddenly the lights of the bar and the sounds faded away into the background before vanishing entirely. She blinked her eyes and she woke up inside a darkened room where she had nodded off after being left there by the nurse._

_Silence, the smell of antiseptic and her own queasiness met her as she remembered what brought her here._

_She'd complained of sickness and fatigue after trying to tell herself for two weeks that nothing was wrong with her. The nurse had examined her and taken some blood and then brought her into this room to be alone._

_After climbing out of bed, she'd walked to the door to try to open it to find it locked and heard muffled voices outside of it._

_Two days and two nights later, the door opened and there stood Mikkos Cassadine._

* * *

Alexis woke up in darkness again, her heart beating quickly and looked around her bedroom seeing just the familiar silhouettes of furniture. She hadn't been dreaming about Julian Jerome again…but she remembered vestiges of that night in the bar with her Julian as she called him

She looked at the clock and it was 2 a.m. which didn't leave her much time before she had to wake up and get ready to face off in court again with Dianne who she knew would be armed for bear. Just as she knew she'd be wearing stylish shoes.

God she needed to get back to sleep or she'd be tempted to get up and start reviewing her notes on her presentation before the judge on why Dianne's most recent motion should be denied by a judge who looked more preoccupied with each passing day.

She collapsed back on the bed, pulling the pillow over her head hoping that would help her fall back to sleep…hoping for a more peaceful one.

* * *

Derek slammed his pillow against the bed and got up, pulling on a robe as he headed to pour himself some juice from the minibar in his suite. He'd collapsed in bed after eating a late dinner from Kelly's and exhausted from having spent most of his day searching for his new digs…anything to get him from the Metro Court and Carly's tendency to barge in whenever she felt like it.

He'd been playing her first to irk Franco who he didn't like and then to try to get information borrowing a page from Ava's manual for a change. Only…when he met up with Sonny's most steadfast moll he found himself thinking a root canal would be a more pleasant alternative.

He'd flirted with her, he'd kissed her and even held her hand then asked her to join him in his suite for a nightcap and some frolic between the sheets…all the while knowing she'd say no because of her feelings for Franco. He'd breathed a sigh of relief when she'd put off his advances.

A game of chicken averted. He'd gone back to his suite alone and poured himself some Scotch and then like he often did wondered what Alexis had been doing since he'd seen her last. Hopefully thinking about his offer to interview her for _Crimson_ and he'd seen her in action inside the courtroom in full attorney mode living up to that reputation that had preceded her.

That interview would give him an opening which he planned to exploit. He knew she hadn't been idle as he kept tabs on her. But he didn't know everything about her and she no longer came to him telling him much not since she'd run into him in the MC when he'd been on that date with Carly.

She had been shocked and a little hurt to see him with Carly…but she'd recovered quickly and had made her exit, her eyes always on her up to the moment she got on the elevator. Even Carly had noticed but he'd covered for that…Alexis wasn't part of whatever he'd been doing with Carly. She was something else.

He'd pressed her for dinner and she still hadn't accepted. He'd have to find a way to sweeten the pot because he had to see her again.

The way she'd talked about the first time they met, the night she'd conceived their daughter…to the man who'd been there with her. He had to set a few things straight…her eyes told him why even as her words and vocal inflection had been so matter of fact.

He just had to find the right time and the right place.


	14. Chapter 14

Dianne came into courtroom dressed to kill and Alexis knew she'd hit the shops that weekend, rocking the room in a new suit and damn those shoes! During the break she'd have to ask opposing counsel where she found them.

Alexis had gotten up, put on her warrior outfit for the day and grabbed some of Molly's scrambled egg whites and hummus on whole wheat toast before heading to her car. She'd promised Sonny yesterday that she'd finish up the merger contracts but with the custody hearing in full swing, she didn't know when she'd cram that in her busy schedule.

He might have to wait another day for the finished contracts. She hoped he didn't throw one of his tantrums over it. Not that it mattered because included in the paperwork would be her resignation letter.

It'd been a tough day for her clients because the judge seemed intent on ruling in Dianne's failure to allow some less than flattering elements of Maxie's history out of the court's record. Alexis hadn't liked going after the stepdaughter of one of her closest friends in that manner but she always fought vigorously for her clients.

She was getting more and more concerned about Lulu. None of her family members besides Dante of course had shown up during any of the hearing dates to support her. Luke and Tracy had flown off on some holiday god knows where…Laura was off getting some medical tests done somewhere in Europe and Nikolas had taken off on some business according to a voice message he'd left for her.

Lulu had grown more and more agitated with each passing day even when things had gone well for them. Sometimes even when Alexis ran strategy past her Lulu seemed to be slipping further and further away someplace else.

She'd fallen in love with the baby and Alexis knew what that was like. When her first daughter had been born, she'd spent so little time with her…a handful of minutes…that had stretched out in her mind over the years. Oh none of those memories she created for herself had been real but whatever it took to get through the days and nights when she'd flash back to when her newborn girl was taken away from her forever. A lot of thing could set the process in motion. A baby held by its mother, the laughter or crying of a child or the way a baby's skin smelled, in a split second she'd be 16 all over again, with her heart broken trying to find a way to keep living her life without a big piece of herself.

Lulu put her on edge. The furtive glances, the tightness of her mouth and the tension in her body even while sitting in court. How she paced when court wasn't in session, Dante had told Alexis she barely ate or slept…and rarely left Connie out of sight.

She remembered how desperate Lulu had been the day she'd bumped into her at GH. Even thinking about having to hand Connie back to Maxie and Spinelli...she just couldn't do it. She told Alexis she'd do whatever it took to keep her baby even trash her best friend's reputation.

Would she really take Connie and run away with her, to disappear into the crowd of some larger city where they couldn't be found? She'd of course advised her client to not even think about doing that…but then some memory popped into her mind from years ago when she'd thought about running away while pregnant with Sam and just disappearing. She'd have to pick her spot carefully to avoid the far reach of the Cassadines as their tendrils seemed to stretch across the entire globe.

Of course it never happened though inside her mind sometimes it did, she'd gone to some large city and just blended in and raised her daughter. Not realistic…what would an overly sheltered 16 year old do in that type of setting…but it got her through some pretty difficult nights when she hadn't been able to sleep without tears drying on her pillow.

"Alexis…"

She looked up to see Dante approach her. Concern etched on his face and she smiled at him.

"Dante…"

He cut to the chase. She liked that about him.

"It's Lulu…I'm worried about her."

Alexis sighed.

"You and me both…but this has got to be very difficult for her…you both. I can only imagine…but then I've had my own experience with custody battles."

She'd had to fight for both of her younger daughters against people trying to take them away from her for one reason or another. If it made up a little bit for not being able to fight harder to keep her eldest…she couldn't answer that.

Dante sighed and when he did that he reminded Alexis of his father. It's not like the young detective's parents had been in court either. Sonny of course was too busy imagining his next great mob war where he of course would prevail against a faceless enemy. Olivia his first baby mama and latest moll was probably off having a vision somewhere hopefully in a soundproofed room.

"I just…we haven't been able to talk about anything but the custody battle," he said, "Any time I try to ease her into the reality that we could lose Connie…she just shuts down and pretends not to hear what I'm telling her."

He looked pretty distraught himself and she knew the ordeal had exacted its own toll from him. She knew by watching the expressions on his face that he'd bonded with Connie too.

Alexis hadn't known men who bonded with the daughters she bore…except maybe her sleazy ex, Ric who she knew despite his flaws deeply cared for Molly in his own way…which meant seeing her only several weeks a year out in L.A. Sonny? Well he hadn't known Kristina was his child until she got sick and needed a transplant and then he'd treated her like the rest of his children who weren't Michael. Meaning he barely thought of her at all…which probably had been a blessing.

As for Sam…her father had been nowhere nearby when she'd been born…and most likely was dead and buried somewhere if he turned out to be the notorious mobster Julian Jerome.

"Alexis…what if she does something crazy?"

She looked up into Dante's face which was creased with concern for his wife. Lulu hadn't had the most emotional stable history having been institutionalized.

"Dante…I'm sure Lulu will be okay…"

Only she wasn't so sure of that herself. For a second when Lulu had contemplated fleeing with Connie and she and Dante living like fugitives…she'd been worried and had talked her out of it. She was an officer of the court and it was her duty…but she'd so been there. She couldn't tell Lulu that…or Dante because she had to keep that secret herself.

She'd kept so many secrets in her life beginning with her birth name. But she had to put all that aside and give them the best, the most responsible legal advice.

"Just keep supporting her Dante," she advised, "and I'm sure everything will be all right."

If only she felt more sure of that herself.

* * *

Alexis sat at the bar as Mac poured her some chardonnay, some of the best he's had on tap in a while. He'd saved it just for her. When it came to her best friends, he and Jax were at the top of the list. She sipped it listening to his latest tales of his trip to Switzerland. He didn't seem to hold her representation of Lulu and Dante in the custody case against her.

The world needed more men like Mac. He was so damn nice which meant all she wanted to do was run away from him.

"Alexis…"

She looked up and saw Derek standing there holding a beer. She smiled at him.

"Derek…"

"Good to see you here….

"Likewise…"

"Heard you were busy in court today."

She chuckled.

"Yeah…always a busy day in court. Now it's time to relax…your reporter took a lot of notes."

"The article's already with the copy editor," he said, "It should be ready by the time the paper gets put to bed."

She sipped her wine.

"Why is this custody trial such news? They happen all the time you know…"

He ordered another beer.

"Because the parties involved are from prominent families in town," he said, "The Spencers…and…"

She finished for him.

"Dante being Sonny's son…you do like publishing articles about him and his family."

He sighed.

"Just running a business…"

"Of course…"

"Just like you're doing your job when you tear down your opposition on the witness stand…"

He had a point there so she bit her tongue, sipping her wine instead. She didn't really want to think about work anyway, just wanted to relax with some wine here and then head on home to the hot tub and her novel.

"We both have jobs to do…"

"I know…and they're not always easy…"

Derek paused.

"No it's not…but I heard you did well today for your clients."

She looked at her wine glass.

"I'm not sure about that…the judge is researching some case law before issuing a ruling. We should know in the morning."

"Must be difficult…the wait."

She shrugged.

"It's more difficult on my clients than it is for me. It's been a very emotional process…involving Connie. Lulu and Dante…they really bonded with her."

She had seen the love affair that happened between the Falconeris and the baby girl…and she knew despite her efforts hearts were going to be broken.

"So if they lose the hearing, they lose Connie?"

Alexis nodded.

"They lose her to her biological parents. The court will step in to issue an order that Connie be turned over to them at a specific date and time."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that…you see in most cases, the rights of the biological parents prevail in the court of law."

Derek fell silent for a moment.

"So what's to stop Lulu and Dante from refusing with the court order if they lose?"

Alexis paused, narrowing her eyes.

"They could wind up in jail on contempt. I'd advise against it like any officer of the court is required to do…"

"But?"

She smiled slightly but inside…well she'd been here in a place where like Lulu she'd thought about it…more than once.

"I know what it's like to face losing a child…and where it takes you inside your head…and I know what it's like to give one up."

"You mean Sam?"

She nodded.

"It's not something you ever get over and it's not something you ever forget."

She sipped her wine.

"But life goes on, it has to and you have to be a part of it again."

She noticed he'd gotten really quiet, though not his eyes. Never a quiet moment with them but she was still learning how to read him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be talking about this…so how was your day?"

He sipped his beer studying her face.

"Busy…"

Alexis phone rang and she had to take it.

"Excuse me…"

She left him sitting at the bar and went to an empty table to talk to the lab at GH that was conducting the test using DNA samples from Lucas Jones and Sam.

"Ms Davis…the lab's just calling you to say that the test results will be available first thing in the morning," the woman said, "Feel free to come by and pick them up or we could mail them certified to you."

"No…no I'll pick them up. Thanks…I'll be by in the morning…"

She clicked off her phone and she felt the familiar emotions of both anticipation but also anxiety and fear. Her feelings about Julian Jerome dueled with one another constantly whenever she thought about him…a man who really didn't exist to her a few weeks ago when Shawn dropped the bomb on her that an informant had dropped him that name during an interrogation.

Now he'd become all she could think about when she wasn't caught up in her legal cases or involved with her family…including in her dreams. Obviously she couldn't be too conflicted judging by some of the dreams she'd been having where she…he…they…

Her face grew warm again. Really she had to stop reacting like this…they were just dreams. After putting her phone away, she walked back to the table where Derek sat with his beer, looking at his own phone.

"Sorry about that…"

Derek nodded put his phone away.

"Just some business…"

He looked mildly annoyed but the publishing industry must have its share of hassles and problems like the legal field.

Then they both turned and in walked Carly not looking very happy but she brightened when she saw Derek. She sauntered on over to them.

"Derek…your office told me you might be here…."

"Hi Carly…"

Alexis saw Carly smile at her, but her eyes appeared turbulent.

"I need to talk to you….about the Halloween Party."

"The what?"

She put a hand on her hip.

"At the hospital…"

Alexis smiled at both of them.

"Listen I got to go…nice talking to you…Derek."

He watched her finish her glass of wine and get ready to leave them. He arched a brow.

"What about the interview…Wednesday?"

She shrugged slightly.

"I'll get back to you on that…like I said, I have to check my calendar…"

She left and she sighed inwardly figuring that he'd been less than honest about his relationship with Carly. Just as well, she didn't have any time to think about Derek anyway, now that she was hot on the trail of Julian Jerome.

After walking out of the Floating Rib, she walked to her car. She passed a bush and noticed a man peering into the window of the bar.

"Excuse me…"

He turned around and he glared at her.

Franco.


	15. Chapter 15

Alexis just looked at the silly excuse for a man standing in front of her in the bushes like a pervert. She knew Franco had voyeuristic traits but he looked pathetic standing there looking inside the window like a lovelorn fool. He and Carly had this weird thing going between them and she really didn't want to know.

She just knew whenever she saw him lurking around PC she wanted to kick the crap out of him with her favorite pair of boots. No, that'd be too merciful, she really wanted to grab him from behind and slice his throat open with a dagger and be done with it. She was part Cassadine after all, that's what they did to their enemies when they were not suspecting it. Not that she owned up to that part of her heritage, she was Alexis Davis now and only one person could get away with calling her by her birth name and that was Luke. Still the man in front of her had taken lives and ruined many more…the person who'd snuff his life out. Alexis knew she'd represent that person pro bono.

She counted to five so she could keep her homicidal impulses under wraps.

"Alexis?"

She threw him a pithy stare.

"Franco…what are you doing lurking around the Floating Rib like some Peeping Tom…?"

He got huffy.

"None of your business…"

She arched a brow.

"Is it Carly? Look I know every man in town is into her but calling you a man is a stretch…so why don't you just run along back to wherever you're squatting and paint her picture?"

Franco shook his head.

"No, my Carly, my buttercup deserves something much more special."

Alexis just rolled her eyes at the serial killing sociopathic racist and wished that she'd just left him in the Q house to go a few more rounds serving as a punching bag with her ex Shawn with Sonny issuing orders to his newest enforcer. But even a worthless piece of sewage like the man in front of her had some value…primarily for his DNA which could save her grandson's life given that he was Jason's twin.

Now he had no value to her, just a reminder of the most traumatic time in her eldest daughter's life. She had handled the retrieval of Franco herself from Sonny's possession to spare Sam from having to share space with him, begging him to give Danny a chance to live. No, Alexis made it clear it'd be his miserable life for his bone marrow and Franco had agreed to avoid getting beaten to a pulp.

If someone pushed him out of a skyscraper or just off of Pier 52 now that'd be fine with her.

"Whatever…but if Mac finds you loitering, he's going to call the cops…and you'll spend the night in jail. As a serial rapist and killer…"

He put the hand up.

"I didn't really do all that. I was sick and I'm much better now."

Alexis stared at him and continued.

"As a serial rapist and killer you aren't going to be very popular in jail…"

Franco looked miffed.

"I'm not any of those things. I'm an artist."

Alexis hardened her stare. He was getting her pissed off and she wanted to smash his head against the wall. She had no clue whatsoever what Snarly saw in him. The guy had done such horrible things to Sam and other women but also to Carly's children. Yet Carly fawned over the man and she'd witnessed her acting like a jealous wife at any perception that Franco might be interested in another woman. Dianne had mentioned that date from hell she went on with Franco to make Carly jealous…when she'd been with Derek.

Whenever she thought about what this freak had put her daughter through…but she had to restrain herself. Maybe dealing with Snarly's many moods would be punishment enough.

"Look Franco…the rest of the world might believe you've changed but I'll never believe it, and if you come near Sam or anyone else in my family…I will slit your throat open and watch your blood spill out across the floor."

He sputtered.

"What…the… But you're all about law and order…"

She smiled at him icily.

"There are some parasites on this earth that the justice system just can't contain and they just need to be eradicated."

He just stared at her from the bushes.

"Do you understand Franco?"

His eyes widened.

"Now run along and paint that picture for Carly…buy her flowers or whatever romantic notions exist inside your psychotic brain…but remember what I told you about my family…"

She heard another voice from behind you, shrill and indignant.

"Alexis…you have no business bullying Franco like that…"

That had to be Carly. Sure enough she was standing there next to Derek, hand on her hip looking all upset tossing her blonde hair back.

"Stop picking on him…."

Then Carly moved past her to get to Franco who had a wounded look on his face, along with the band aid he'd been wearing for months. Alexis sighed.

"He's lurking in the bushes. I think he's spying on you but that's not my problem…."

Carly's eyes widened.

"You just threatened him Alexis…he's a man who's trying to become a much better person and a talented artist…"

Alexis realized that they'd overheard some of her conversation with Franco but she didn't care.

"I'm finished with him and am on my way home…"

She turned to Franco who was being protected by Carly. Derek watched the whole episode quietly, perhaps filing it away. She just wanted to get home to her hot tub and novel.

Carly glared at her.

"You apologize to Franco…"

Alexis shook her head.

"Forget it…but Franco you and I…we understand each other…"

He nodded mutely. She looked at an indignant Carly and a pensive Derek.

"Goodnight….Carly…Derek."

He smiled for her.

"Good night Alexis…"

She smiled back at him.

"Goodnight…"

Another person walked up behind them.

"Alexis…"

She smiled widely before she turned around.

"Taggart…"

The cop dressed in faded jeans and a black sweatshirt smiled back at her.

"Alexis…great to see you here."

Damn he looked so sexy right now in front of her.

"Great to see you here…"

Taggart eyed the others.

"I know Carly…"

Derek cleared his throat and reintroduced himself. Taggart tilted his face.

"I know all about you and _The Press_ most of it's not true like I already said."

Derek countered.

"We just publish the facts…."

Taggart folded his arms and chuckled.

"Yeah right….I know how you media people work. Alexis you heading out?"

She nodded.

"Just home…I need to unwind…"

"I'll walk you to your car then," he said, "Make sure you're safe. Heard there's a mob war brewing…"

She nodded and they left together. Taggart looked totally relaxed and of course hot in his jeans…the man had a body on him. He waited until she said goodbye, got into her car and left the parking lot.

Oh yes, she'd heard the rumors and whispers that someone had come back to PC to take Sonny and his coffee business down…only the name on everyone's lips was that of a dead man.

One who might have left a daughter and a son behind…

* * *

_"I think you have…just by being here…"_

_She threw him a serious look. But he just smiled back. _

_"I'm here to celebrate…your win…that's all."_

_He looked over carefully and that made her shiver too._

_"You were damn sexy in the elevator…you felt hot too under my fingers…If I only knew…"_

_She blushed, how could she not when he talked like that about…she cleared her throat._

_"I…don't usually do that."_

_"I can tell…though you didn't feel a bit shy about it…"_

_Her cheeks burned because he was teasing her about her response to him unwrapping her while he had pressed her up against the wall in more ways than just physically._

_"Look this just can't work, we can't do this…I can't…"_

_He dipped a finger in his champagne glass and then dabbed it on her mouth where it tingled and then his mouth followed and caressed her lips gently sucking at them, turning her insides out before releasing her._

_"Delicious…and so was the champagne….you were saying…"_

_Her mouth just opened and nothing came out._

_"I might save some of this champagne for other parts of you…that need some oral attention…"_

_The way those words slipped out of his mouth, the timbre of his voice so smooth…she had to concentrate on her breathing…as another part of her warmed from his silky words and threatened to betray her cool._

_He dabbled some more champagne around her mouth with his finger and kissed it softly away; the combination of the warm sizzle of the liquid and his own flavor tantalized her…eroding away at her resolve._

_Then her neck, he drew a line of moisture along her jaw line towards an earlobe and his lips moved in for the kill._

_"Ah…."_

_He grinned at her response._

_"You like that…?"_

_She just breathed slowly, not even looking at him; she didn't need to, to be aware of the tension of his muscles coiling inside of him…at what he might do._

_He leaned over to kiss her mouth again and this time, a hand stroked her inner thigh hitching her dress up while his fingers caressed her skin._

_"Heard you have a thing for bad boys…?"_

_He had whispered in her ear while he stroked her thigh and she didn't answer. Yeah she'd let it slip they were her weakness that drew her to them every time. _

_No need for him to remind him of that of course._

_"Do you…"_

_She sighed…trying not to focus on how nice his fingers felt on her inner thigh. How much nicer they would feel…she tried to keep her focus._

_"None of your business."_

_Wrong answer…._

_"I'm making it my business…This isn't a game to me."_

_She just looked at him then, feeling more than a little flustered,_

_"Why do you care…?"_

_He stroked her thigh up and down…teasingly clearly enjoying himself and her reaction._

_"Because now that the whole world knows who I am...It's time for me to take my life back and what's mine."_

_She sighed._

_"Okay fine…but I haven't yet decided…I mean weren't you just chasing Carly not long ago? Look…"_

_The words got caught as her throat tightened but she forced them out. _

"_I don't take her leftovers…men usually aren't the same after she's finished with them."_

_His dark brown eyes penetrated her, and she shivered. _

"_Like I told you I'm anything but…neutered."_

_She felt her resolve fading…like a fog dissipating under a hot sun. _

"_Okay…so is this where you dazzle me with your charm?"_

_He chuckled._

"_Among other things…"_

_She gave him a pointed look but her mouth curved into a smile. _

"_So far I'm not…feeling this…that I'm not someone else on your list. I'm not…that this changes anything."_

_He kissed her on the mouth, claiming it and her._

_"Not yet…but you'll be…"_

_And then she looked into his eyes and knew that somewhere in all this was a man who intended to possess her totally while allowing her own freedom and would relish it. _

_That just made it all more exhilarating and scary at the same time. _

_Maybe it was time to walk on out of here…if she could find the words. But he moved his lips to her ears again and whispered softly._

_"Now it's time we take this elsewhere…"_

* * *

Alexis woke up her heart pounding again, thinking what the… Darkness surrounded her and she was alone, but the latest dream….she really needed to get on the phone in the morning and set up a counseling session with Kevin. How crazy was it for her to keep having these…sexy dreams about the man whose DNA might be in her daughter's…she was sitting on nails waiting to find the truth about whether Julian Jerome had fathered Sam.

If the man she'd followed into the car that night had moved on to become the head of a notorious mobster family.

She'd left a message on Sam's voice mail to meet her at GH so they could read the results together and just deal with it. The man was dead…if he were Sam's father he'd never get to meet her. She'd tried to hard to reconcile the handsome man in the leather jacket who'd been so nice to her with the stories she'd heard and read about what he became later in life. People did change after all…he probably bore little resemblance at his death to the young man she'd spent time with back in New Hampshire.

The dream started to fade away thankfully…images receding into her memories…the feelings lingering longer…it'd been like the others except…

She frowned vaguely remembering something she had told the Julian Jerome in her dreams. Something about him chasing Carly…as far as she knew Julian Jerome didn't have a relationship with Carly…at least not according to her research.

Carly had been busy with Derek Wells, the publisher of _Crimson_ and Danny's bone marrow donor, still dating him now. Well, perhaps her subconscious had just remembered how many times Alexis had watched the men she'd been attracted to gravitate to Carly's orbit. Yes that made sense…she thought as she settled her head back on the pillow to try to get back to sleep.

In the morning she'd get some more answers in her search for Sam's father.


	16. Chapter 16

"Mom…so what does it say? What about the test?"

Alexis just stared at the sheet of paper for a long moment without saying a word. She closed her eyes to fully process the results of the comparative DNA test run on her daughter and Lucas Jones. Sam just stood next to her expectantly.

"You can tell me…I can handle it."

Alexis knew Sam could handle just about everything life threw her way. She'd grown up so much from what she'd had to face including the latest crisis involving Danny. Alexis didn't know if she could keep a firm hold on all the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her just from some words typed on a piece of paper.

She took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. _Just breathe_, she told herself.

"You and Lucas you're a match. He's your brother….which means Julian Jerome's your father…"

Sam's eyes widened and she fell silent. Alexis wondered what her eldest was thinking…she wanted to know before she shut that part of her down…something Alexis only knew about all too well.

"Talk to me Sam…."

Sam just brushed a strand of her long hair out of her face.

"I don't know mom…I…if he's dead…I won't ever get to meet him, get to know him and neither will Danny."

Alexis heard the sadness in her daughter's voice, the wistfulness she knew all too well. She'd never really known her own father even though he'd played a role in her earlier life…because he hadn't been her father after all…not even biologically really until someone told her. She'd kept it a secret, until Luke had found out and used it to blackmail her.

Their relationship though complicated had improved since. Living proof that not only could a Cassadine and Spencer manage to co-exist in the same turf, they could actually become close friends. The man though footloose and seemingly fancy free somehow *got* her in ways no one else could even begin to understand.

She missed him. He was out having another adventure and she was trying to sort through her own complicated life.

Two one night stands…two mobster babies…what was life trying to tell her? She joked about it to Derek because for some reason she felt comfortable around him…and he hadn't laughed. He'd…

"Mom…"

Alexis blinked her eyes not knowing why she was even thinking about Derek right now.

"All I can say is that when I met him he was handsome and a very nice man…but considering what he became maybe it's better that he's dead…"

She told her daughter's words but she didn't mean them…not entirely. Her feelings about the man who fathered Sam were so damn complicated. She couldn't begin to sort them out, the man she'd met that night, the mobster who had terrorized PC 25 years ago before dying in a shootout.

"Look on the bright side, you got a brother out of all this. That's really something…"

Sam agreed and they joked about her brother's relation to Carly. He daughter had told her she'd be doing some investigating to find out whether or not Ava Jerome had a brother.

"Silas is coming with me. It gives us a chance to spend some time together. Will you look after Danny?"

Alexis smiled.

"Of course…"

She and Grandma Monica would take turns babysitting their grandson. She knew the experience had proven to be bittersweet for the Quartermaine matriarch and they had talked over some of Alice's great cooking over what it meant to be the female leader of a family and a household given their respective family trees and attraction to men who did more than just live in the grey.

Sam finally went off to find Silas and Alexis stood there not sure what to do next. A shot of vodka would work right now but she had to hit the courthouse to file some petitions in the custody case and also a continuance on something that had to do with one of Sonny's mergers.

Life had to go on even after finding out that she shared a child with Julian Jerome…she'd drop by the Floating Rib later on and maybe Mac could pour her a Scotch. But then she remembered what happened last night.

* * *

She left the hospital and drove to the courthouse. She saw Scotty Baldwin out campaigning with his manager Lucy Coe…wearing a red spotted number and a matching hat. Alexis parked her car and walked up to them, standing next to a table with campaign materials from buttons to leaflets on it. Scotty gazed up at her and smiled slyly.

"Alexis…"

Her attitude was somewhat frostier.

"Scotty…."

He smiled more widely and she idly wondered if his wife or ex-wife Laura had returned from the Parisian clinic yet.

"I'm out here campaigning and been busy getting supporters to vote for me to be their new DA."

She arched.

"You mean their new old recycled DA don't you?"

He shrugged.

"Memories are short in this town…Polls have me leading by two points over Chase Callantine…"

That surprised Alexis as she'd been very impressed by Chase but polls could be deceiving so she thought that Scotty might be overly optimistic. He wore his three piece suit nicely…but the man always proved to be a sleaze, their last dinner together notwithstanding.

"You going to vote for me Alexis?"

She pursed her lips.

"I don't think so Scotty…and it's not because you're a lousy dinner date. It's because you claim to be running on a ticket to stamp out corruption and we both you turned it into a cottage industry in town."

"Glass houses…Alexis…lest you forget."

She bit down on her tongue because he had her there in that her own stint in the position had been stormy to say the least.

"Look I'm sure some folks in town will vote for you…because they remember your father Lee Baldwin and they respected him…but you Scotty…"

Lucy waltzed up interrupting them. She smiled at Alexis.

"How are you? Have you got a yard sign for Scotty's campaign?"

Alexis sighed shaking her head. There wasn't a lot of people driving up where she lived by the lake. Most people valued their privacy there and enjoyed the seclusion.

"Do you want one? We've still got plenty left and some buttons…Vote Scotty for DA…

How original, Alexis thought, and started heading into the courthouse. Scotty started to follow her.

"Alexis…"

She turned to face him, annoyed.

"I'm in a hurry…"

He kept pace with her.

"You know I'm the best person for the job…and I will win and fight the corruption in PC."

She rolled her eyes as she kept walking. The man annoyed her, seriously she didn't see what Laura had seen in the smarmy man who was always looking to work the next angle…reinvent himself as something entirely new before shedding that veneer for the next when the heat got turned up.

"That's you Scotty…I don't think so."

He straightened his shoulders looking all purposeful.

"I'm going to stamp out all the mobsters beginning with that so-called coffee importer."

Sonny Corinthoes…I know this DA's in bed with him…"

She shook her head as they neared the courthouse.

"You got proof Scotty?"

He hedged.

"No not yet…but I know he's up to no good. Sonny couldn't get as far as he has and hold onto his power and turf without someone on the inside helping him."

"Scotty…you're thinking too hard…"

He spun on her.

"I know you're his lawyer…and Alexis you'd better think of getting out before I win and come after his organization…I'm warning you as a friend."

She snorted at him.

"We're not friends Scotty…and what I do with my life including my law degree's none of your business."

He sighed.

"Alexis…Sonny's going down…"

Oh, if she had a dime for every time someone said that! Yet Sonny still stood supreme in PC…in between mental breakdowns of course.

"There's another mobster crew in town," he continued, "They go by the name Jerome….and they might be related to the original gangster family of them."

She stopped and frowned.

"They're all dead…."

"Not this Ava Jerome…she's not innocent as appears. Where there's one Jerome there are others."

She didn't know how he reached that kind of logic. Julian Jerome and all of his known family were deceased.

Except for Sam and Lucas Jones of course.

"It's just rumors Scotty. I can't believe you're buying into them."

He flashed his eyes, adding a crooked grin.

"I don't care if they're real or not. As long as it gets me votes," he said, "but if there's truly a mobster war in PC, it won't be tolerated…so next time you see Sonny deliver that message."

She harrumphed.

"I'm not his errand girl. I'm sure he'll have his own response to your statement."

Scott smirked.

"I'm sure he will…as will this Julian Jerome if the rumors are true…."

Alexis thought him silly and anyone else who believed that a mobster could rise from the dead. He wasn't a Cassadine after all.

She walked into the building having better things to do than deal with the latest antics of an immature messed up lawyer who should have spent more time on the couch in his mother's therapy office.

Julian Jerome remained on her mind but there he remained a much younger man who'd been handsome and kind…she had her life to live after all. She couldn't travel back in the past not when the future awaited.

* * *

Derek sighed as he clicked off the phone after talking to Carly about the Halloween Party. She'd been bantering on about dressing up in a sexy slinky costume this year while he'd been on the computer finalizing the latest strategic plan to take down her ex, Sonny in grand style. Carlos was doing some more recon for him and Ava…well she had been distracted lately with Morgan.

Everything looked good right now, the executions of this phase of his master plan had gone off without a hitch. Sonny's coffee enterprise was about to crumble, his family was torn apart and in an uproar and he was working his most experienced moll for information and to mess with his enemy's head. All just the way he'd planned it when days had stretched into weeks, months and finally years…and he'd been so focused on putting together his blueprint and fine tuning it making even his partners scratch their heads.

Carlos often told him that he was all about focusing on work all the time with no time for anything else…but how else could he exist under the radar as a living man who couldn't ever be tied to a dead one?

It'd all worked out brilliantly until his third day back in his old haunt. PC had changed a lot during his absence. It'd grown bigger, attracted more people, became a thriving city with skyscrapers and many different businesses. Kelly's looked totally modernized and the Floating Rib, no longer an elegant restaurant but reinvented at some point as a sports bar and grill, a hole in the wall off the waterfront where he'd wondered in that night as if he'd just been dropped randomly and landed there.

Fate clearly had other plans for him. It had a way of taking the most intricately woven tapestry and tearing it up, or at least fraying the edges. He got up from his desk to fetch another glass of water, sipping it thoughtfully.

He'd discovered family he didn't know he had, found those needles in the haystack of PC and quickly too, not long after he'd bailed Ava out of botching of the cornerstone of their plan dealing with ELQ. His plan had taken second stage during Danny's health crisis much to the chagrin of Ava and the topic of bemused phone calls with Carlos who awaited the order to move to PC.

But he'd gotten it all sorted out. Alexis, Sam and Danny had been compartmentalized like everything else in his life. He had them tucked away in their own corner until he had time to deal with them after the war over Sonny's territory had settled down.

They'd be waiting for him having no plans to go anywhere. The door swung open and Carlos walked inside it.

"Hi boss…"

"Hi Carlos…what's up?"

His associate smiled.

"The bugs are working…the one at PCPD and at the DA's office. I've been listening to their chatter all morning."

"Yes? Anything useful?"

Carlos paused.

"The commissioner's still on personal leave and the replacement held a meeting to discuss the investigation into the warehouse explosion."

"Anything leading back to us?"

Carlos shook his head.

"No…and they're still preparing to go to trial against A.J. Quartermaine for murdering the Falconari woman."

"Good…we need the attention to remain off of us…anything on the assumed to be dead Julian Jerome?"

Carlos smirked.

"Some…informants told police that he's been tied in some way to the recent…attacks against Corinthoes Coffee but the police aren't buying it. No person would unless they want to wind up locked up in a padded cell somewhere wearing a straitjacket."

Derek chuckled.

"I'd think not...what about the DA's office? Anything there…"

Carlos rubbed the back of his neck.

"Just election talk…since that Baldwin guy's running but they don't take him seriously."

Derek stroked his chin.

"Baldwin might be ripe for the picking if he beats this guy. Chase is too law and order…if he gets reelected…it might be harder to be under the radar much longer."

Carlos nodded.

"They still are gung ho about prosecuting AJ and putting him away for life. The trial's been on hold but should start full force in a couple of weeks."

"I'll have to send my reporter to cover it…anything else?"

Carlos paused.

"It seems that Chase has an interest in that…your….I mean…"

Derek narrowed his eyes.

"What Carlos?"

"He's interested in Alexis Davis for some reason…he wants to set up a meeting with her…or maybe it's a date…there was some static."

Derek's eyes blinked.

"You…sure?"

Carlos nodded.

"I guess they hit it off in the meeting that they had together…at least on his end.

Derek stroked his chin with his thumbs.

"I see….well he's always on the lookout for new blood in his office and Alexis…she's extremely intelligent, very formidable and after seeing her in action…."

Carlos started rolling his eyes until Derek shot him a piercing look and he just smiled.

"You know this attitude you have about it all being work and no…"

Derek put a hand up.

"Anything else?"

Carlos paused again.

"Well he did say he thought Alexis was beautiful and…"

Derek sighed, his jaw tightening.

"I get it…we've still got to set up a bug at Kelly's…the man working there Shawn Butler is also working as Sonny's #2. We need to keep close tabs on what he's got planned…or if Sonny's issuing him any directives."

Carlos nodded and started to leave.

"So you and Carly…that's work too?"

Derek didn't respond but Carlos pushed forward anyway.

"I mean I can see why…you're all about control and power…since we met I knew that and a woman like Carly….but this Alexis Davis, she's not ever going to allow you that. I know the type…women like her can't be sealed up inside some box and put on a shelf…she'll toss you on your ass before you know it."

"Okay, okay Carlos…"

His associate shrugged as he walked out of the room leaving Derek alone with his thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

Song lyrics: "_Because of You_" Reba McIntyre and Kelly Clarkson

Alexis ran into Dianne at the clerk's office inside the court building. The other attorney smiled when she saw her…slowly their fractured friendship was mending but Alexis was still cautious around her.

"You filing some motion responses?"

Alexis just nodded.

"You?"

Dianne chuckled.

"Indeed…nice job on that counterargument on that legal point…"

Alexis smiled.

"You too on our counter to my counter," she said, "I'm wondering how much longer either of us are going to be able to keep the judge from falling asleep."

Dianne curled her tongue over her teeth.

"Not asleep playing Candy Crush most likely," she said, "All the judges are shameless addicts. The one on AJ's evidentiary hearing is the worst."

Alexis knit her brows.

"How is AJ doing? He hasn't surfaced in quite a while."

Dianne's mouth formed a fine line.

"He's hanging in there but honestly if this DA files another continuance until after the election…"

Alexis sighed.

"You know that any time the Quartermaines get involved, it's always a political football…make that a minefield. Even if one of them shows up for jury duty…"

Dianne chuckled.

"Oh Alexis I have missed our conversations…you and well, Max were parts of my canvas that I really missed."

Alexis heard the trace of emotion under Dianne's hardcore professional exterior.

"Max?"

Dianne's mouth curved into a smile.

"You and him in each other's orbits again?"

"No…but I've been thinking about him again. I kind of miss the lug."

Alexis knew that Dianne had gone pretty soft on Sonny's inept bodyguard. But when she'd broken it off with Max, it'd taken him a while to get over it. She and Max had downed some shots at the Floating Rib while he spilled it to her.

"You broke his heart. You do know that."

Dianne shrugged slightly but her eyes had a glint in them that only revealed itself after a few rounds of tequila.

"Well I've broken a few hearts…"

Alexis left her soon after that and they'd promised to kick the other's ass out from under their designer heels and she left after filing her paperwork.

* * *

Inside her car, she noticed that the sky had clouded over and sprinkles of rain marred her windshield so she switched the wipers to clear them away.

She flipped on the radio to her favorite station and a familiar tune wafted through the car.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did, _

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far…_

She sighed, thinking that to be a cheerful song but she didn't change the station. It fit her mood after all on a day that began with her learning the identity of the man who'd fathered her daughter. The man who'd been her first of quite an assortment of bad boys in her life.

Julian Jerome

He'd seemed so handsome with his mussed up hair that kept falling in his angular face, his leather jacket that framed the body of someone more a man than a teenaged boy. His smile…and his eyes…she'd never ever forget them even though she'd forgotten everything else about him it seemed. The strength of him when he wrapped his fingers around hers…his cologne…that laugh that was with her not at her.

So much more she didn't remember about him than what little she did. She turned the car down the street to head to Kelly's to pick up a bite to eat. She hoped that Shawn wouldn't be working…because he'd been trying hard to get her to come back to him. That ship had sailed, he'd made his choice and she'd moved on with her life.

Maybe having a man in her life just wasn't in the cards with her especially with her propensity, no her built in GPS for bad boys. Whatever she had, they could isolate it, market it and find some more productive use for it. All it had done for her was left her with more broken hearts than daughters.

She loved her children fiercely as she did her family. But each one of them had come along with some hard won lessons attached.

The radio DJ announced that there would be a huge election night party at one of the clubs located near where the art gallery had been blown off the map. A silent auction would include paintings by such local talent as Liz which made Alexis smile, and a man calling himself Franco the Great who filled her with disgust. It seemed black tie and said to be catered by the Zen Gardens, a new eatery that was scheduled to open next month and probably needed the advertising.

Alexis thought she should probably make an appearance….she might put some money on one of Liz's paintings. She was truly talented and it was disgraceful to have her paintings alongside the random scribbling of a serial killer but there was no accounting for taste in PC.

She reached Kelly's and found a parking spot near the restaurant. She walked in and saw TJ waiting on some customers. She smiled at him and he back at her, before disappearing into the kitchen. One thing you had to say about Shawn was that he'd really taught his charge a great work ethic and respect for others….TJ had come a long way from the rebellious, chip on the shoulder type teen she'd represented in juvie court.

"Alexis…"

She turned around and saw Chase standing near the old juke box. She smiled at him…noticing how his frame flattered the three piece suit that all lawyers wore, probably purchased from the same store.

"Hi Chase…"

She joined him after placing her order with a waitress. TJ had taken his apron and taken off to work his second job working at the medical clinic on the water front, as he was thinking about becoming a doctor someday.

"You got a moment?"

She nodded.

"I'm having some lunch…before heading back to the office."

He smiled.

"I'm intrigued by the special…Bass and potatoes…"

"It's quite delicious," she said, "All the food here is very good…Kelly's has been on the map for years."

He narrowed his eyes.

"In more ways than one…if the archives at my office are any indication."

She had to smile at that. After all at one point, Kelly's had to be rebuilt and remodeled from its foundation. Life in PC could get crazy at times and the restaurant had been an epicenter for more than its share.

They went to sit at the table awaiting their food. She sipped at her water, studying the man in front of her. He looked so damn serious all the time and she wondered if he had a lighter side.

"So you casting your vote in the election?"

Alexis waved her hand.

"Oh if I can fit it in my busy schedule. I have a couple of cases in court that day."

His brow knit.

"You've given any thought about working at the DA's office?"

She held up her hand.

"Like I said, I have no desire to revisit that experience. I'll leave it for you to handle…unless of course Scotty wins the election."

Naturally she wasn't on Team Baldwin for the election but she wondered about Chase and why he'd not made himself visible on the PC scene. Few people knew anything about him or his background…he just showed up on the canvas one day like…

"Alexis…please reconsider…we need talent like you in our office and I have every intention of winning reelection."

She sipped her water.

"I'm considering making some changes in how I practice law but I'm not including being a prosecutor on the list."

He leaned forward.

"I thought you worked for Sonny Corinthos…"

She narrowed her eyes but it wasn't exactly a secret in a town that harbored few of them.

"I handle some legal work for him," she said, "but I have other clients."

He sighed looking straight at her.

"Any others who are running illegal enterprises behind a legitimate front of businesses?"

She looked back without blinking.

"He runs a coffee importing business."

Chase looked almost bemused.

"Oh come on now. We both know that's just a cover for what he really deals in…"

She kept poised, it'd hardly been the first time she faced this questioning. His intensity radiated off of him but she'd been working for Sonny for some years now…but not much longer remembering the resignation letter she had for him.

As long as she made sure no glassware or guns were within his reach she'd be just fine.

"I'm going to be paying close attention to the activities of Sonny Corinthos and his associates…," he said, "I'm giving you a heads up because you're a very talented attorney who's well regarded in this town…"

How she managed that despite being an attorney for the mob…or as she told Derek for businessmen…the expressions on his face when she'd spilled her history, personal at least involving Sonny…but he hadn't avoided her or run away from her.

Well unless you counted his decision to date Carly…but that was none of her business.

"So you might want to think about other career options because there could be…collateral damage involved here and I'd hate to see you wrapped up in it."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me, I handle his contracts for his coffee enterprise and I don't ask questions about the rest of it."

"Maybe you'd better start Alexis…it'd be a shame if you didn't while you still had that chance."

She just looked at him.

"Are you threatening me?"

He smiled.

"No I'm just telling you to research your options while you have the choice."

She sighed.

"What about the person who's causing problem with Sonny? This other mobster?"

He shrugged.

"We've heard the rumors about this Julian Jerome but the man's been dead for over 20 years…."

Alexis wanted to roll her eyes but she'd been thinking a lot about the dead mobster that had fathered her daughter. He'd been dead, he'd been buried. There must be a marker somewhere with his name on it and a body buried deep in the ground.

She thought she might find out where…for Sam's sake in case she wanted to visit her father's grave. But the whispers kept saying he was alive out there, like some version of Robin Hood legendary and embellished on from what he'd been during his brief and very violent life.

She just stared at him.

"This is madness. This Julian Jerome's been dead for over 20 years and dead men don't come back to life."

"Still we have to investigate…"

She sighed again.

"Do that but the man is still dead…what's the point of resurrecting him?"

Chase sipped his water.

"I have to investigate no matter how farfetched…"

Alexis flashed back suddenly to that young man she met at the bar. The man who'd been so handsome and who'd made her smile…

"We're going to go after all the mobsters in PC and if this Jerome character is one of them…."

Alexis interjected.

"He's dead. Why can't you just leave it alone? It's just rumors after all….it can't be him. Dead men don't come back…"

Chase shook his head.

"We've had a couple reports that he's been implicated in some of the movements against the Corinthos coffee operation…"

"He's dead…and if you think I'm going to tell you anything else, this interrogation is over."

She gathered her things to get up and leave him, not understanding why she was even defending this Julian Jerome.

"Alexis think about it…before you get dragged down too."

She just left him sitting there and heading out of Kelly's to her car.

* * *

Outside, she inhaled the cool crisp air. She couldn't believe the nerve of the man. Threatening her like that when she'd made her plans to leave Sonny. She got in her car and tried to relax, putting the interrogation aside. Chase had ran on the campaign of being tough on crime including mobster crime and she knew working for Sonny made her vulnerable.

She'd planned to quit and put that all behind her. She wanted to move onto something better…but pulling away from Sonny even without the blackmail he'd used to suck her back into his fold. Her plans had been to break away from all that.

Her car turned onto the main street. More announcements on the radio about the election night party and Franco's silly paintings. She thought she might attend just to make an appearance.

She despised Franco but she might find something positive…after all she thought that Liz might make a good showing there. Still she thought about not showing up at all. Then she remembered that Sam might be attending with Silas. She was always watching out for her eldest daughter including her burgeoning relationship with Silas.

But what about herself? She'd resigned herself to the reality that there was no steady man in her future. She'd only known heartbreak in her relationships…if her breakup with Shawn hadn't taught her that…she focused on the rain stripping the glass in front of her as she kept driving. Just once, she wished she'd feel safe with a man…wrapped up in his arms but that was just for romantics.

She'd only known that once in her life and the man was dead now….his bones being picked by people insisting that he hadn't died at all but engaged in some mafia war with Sonny.

Alexis headed to her home, her sanctuary from all this craziness. She was better off, safer just focusing on her girls and Danny…who she doted over than any phantom from her past. No man would ever fight to win her hand like she were some princess. She'd never get her happy ever after from some prince. Only dangerous, the baddest of the bad attracted her.

That left her feeling lonely. But the alternative?

Her private drive and the view of the lake welcomed her like an old friend. Stick to what you know, she reminded herself. Julian Jerome fought the restraints of her dreams but couldn't ever see beyond that.

She'd make sure of that.


	18. Chapter 18

The women sitting in the living room at Patrick and now Sabrina's house were drinking some chardonnay that Felicia had brought over along with Epiphany's tamales and Liz's tuna casserole.

Even Alexis had pitched in bringing in some of the red velvet cupcakes left over that Molly had made for the bake sale. No one had to be reminded that she was completely lost in her own kitchen and that if it weren't for her youngest daughter's culinary skills they'd all starve.

Liz looked happy. She'd been busy painting and preparing her canvases for the silent auction at the gala. PC's latest excuse to let loose, wear pricy clothes and for mayhem to break loose. Everyone was placing bets on a catfight breaking out at some point between Snarly and whoever cast eyes on one of the men in her harem.

Alexis idly wondered who'd want to fight her over Derek her current boyfriend…but a party without Sonny smashing glassware and Carly rolling on the floor with some other woman, claws out. Fangs bared and only one of them walking away…well it wouldn't be a party otherwise. An evening spent in the spa with some wine and that novel she never had time to finish as her date seemed more and more appealing.

"If she looks at my Patrick," Sabrina said, "but then he's immune to her charms."

Alexis sighed looking at the younger woman whose sparkle in her eye matched that of the bauble on her left hand. If she truly believed that she was Cinderella and Patrick, her Prince Charming then she was in for a rude shock.

Robin might have been dead for over a year but her memory that lived inside her husband's head would outshine the reality of any woman in his world.

"Now Carrrrlos….he told me that I'm the only woman for him but he needs to just butt out of my life so I don't have to keep tracking him down and telling him…"

Alexis wanted to hand her one of her "self-help" books she'd bought after she and Ned had crashed and burned and she'd wound up having a baby with Sonny. But then she remembered she'd tossed them all in the fireplace and burned them over a bottle of bourbon. Liz glanced over at Sabrina.

"Those photos of you in your gown looked so beautiful," she said, "I did my fitting today."

Liz would be serving as "best friend" alongside Patrick at the altar, watching and waiting as his bride walked down the aisle to be joined into matrimony with her prince.

Epiphany just shook her head clearly thinking Sabrina was in for a world of hurt. Alexis agreed but smiled anyway like the rest of the women. Sabrina…and all her romantic dreams would have been crushed underfoot if she'd grown up in Alexis' world. That's if Helena's knife hadn't found its way to her throat, slicing cleanly through the carotid arteries, the jugular veins to spill her blood on the floor. Just as she'd seen happen to her mother.

Helena's greatest crime had been robbing her mother of her voice, the target of that sharp blade after all. Snuffing out her life had been secondary in ways that took Alexis most of her life to understand.

For a while Alexis had lost her voice as well but it had been released back to her before her memories.

"Alexis?"

She blinked her eyes pushing aside such macabre thoughts to see Sabrina smiling at her. Alive and well and richly in love with a handsome man because this was PC after all not Cassadine Island which had been left rotting with its memories and a corpse here and there littering it.

"What?"

"So are you taking a date to the election night gala?"

Alexis just stared at the group of women, who waited expectantly for her answer.

"I…I might not even go," she said, "I've got a pile of work to do. I've thought about redoing my office at home."

Lucy snickered.

"Alexis…you need to get out more and mingle with society…I know Scotty's not an option even if he's not pressing charges but there are other good looking eligible men out there."

Alexis raised a brow at Lucy's somewhat flattering portrayal of him.

"No...I think I'll pass. I haven't decided what color to paint the walls…every party always winds up with a lot of broken glass and spilled secrets. It's like watching a train wreck."

Felicia nodded.

"You can't _not_ watch it unfold. Since I have few secrets left I feel pretty safe there…and usually the food's catered from someplace nice."

Alexis had spilled so few of hers despite what people thought…she didn't even know most of them or remember. Her whole entire life, her identity, her bloodlines, her name had been the ultimate secret even from her.

She enjoyed these get together, she loved her girlfriends. But sometimes like tonight, she felt apart from them, alone in her isolation. Only few people understood her and they were mostly dead.

"So…who are you taking?"

Liz sighed.

"She likes Derek Wells and you know Carly snagged him up quickly."

Epiphany frowned.

"I thought she was getting all jiggy with that serial killing artist…Franco…"

Everyone snickered and Liz shrugged.

"You know Carly can't handle only having one man in her life pining for her. I think her world would end if that happened. I just don't understand why she can't just stick with one."

Alexis didn't want to talk about Carly. She didn't want to hear about her. Since seeing her the other night at Floating Rib, she'd been telling herself it didn't matter…her focus was on the man who fathered her daughter…this Julian Jerome.

Derek hadn't even known who he was until she filled him in with her limited knowledge of his history in PC before her arrival. He'd offered to help with her research through his newspaper but she'd been left to fill the gaps in on her own. Sam had helped her. But she had so many questions about Julian, the man of her dreams. How could she explain to her friends that this dead man haunted her in her dreams? It all sounded crazy.

"I think the party sounds fun," Sabrina said, "It'll give me a break from planning for my wedding."

The way she made it sound in breathless whispers it was going to be the event of the season but Alexis had her doubts. Patrick had only taken off his wedding ring recently, according to Sabrina's own admission and that didn't appear to be a great sign.

Alexis didn't want to be anywhere near Franco's sphere now that he had no use for her. Liz smiled.

"I'm going to have fun putting my art on display…It's been very helpful in getting my mind off of A.J."

Epiphany sighed.

"You still visiting him? You know he's going down for life for that murder and he won't be getting out."

Liz gritted her teeth.

"He's innocent. He didn't kill Connie."

Dianne had grumbled to Alexis that this case had been continued so many times and she thought politics played a role. Though the Quartermaines had dwindled in numbers, they still held considerable influence. That and the upcoming DA's election….and AJ had been left to languish in lockup with only Liz visiting him.

Alexis remembered that night well…it'd started out when after a day's spent waiting by Danny's bedside at GH, she and Sam had gotten the news that finally in the last round of volunteer testing, they had a bone marrow match.

Derek Wells had been the match and though looking surprised at the odds of it being him, he committed to doing so without question. She had been so punch drunk from lack of sleep, living on adrenalin and the words just spilled out about her daughter's conception.

She'd told the story to so few people and he'd been a complete stranger…the man who might just save her grandson's life. When she finished she thought she'd missed him for a moment, he'd seen lost in his own thoughts. She'd almost thought she'd embarrassed him with her candor but he'd been asking her questions almost as if he'd prompted her. He was in the publishing industry after all and owned a newspaper.

"_Are you okay Derek? You look like you've just seen a ghost…"_

He'd looked dazed, and now that she recalled it, shaken. He'd said something, what had it been about…then both of them heard shrieking and Alexis knew quickly enough it'd been Olivia having one of her crazy visions…hallucinations, whatever.

"Carrrrlos really doesn't want me to be with Patrick…he's just been trying to turn me against him but it's not working…"

Alexis sighed, thinking that Derek's new circulation director must be a wise man. She chose her words diplomatically.

"I think that getting married so soon…what's the rush?"

Everyone turned to look at the original runaway bride and she knew it…but the girl in front of her was in for a world of hurt. Sabrina just looked at her astonished.

Then there was a knock on the door…so she just smoothed out her dress and went to answer it and her eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?"

Alexis wondered if somewhere Carlos' ears had been burning because here he was standing in the living room of the house Sabrina shared with her fiancé.

He grinned widely, appraising the group of women in front of him, all looking at him curiously. His eyes met those of Alexis and she smiled slightly.

"I'm here to see you of course…to talk some sense into that pretty head of yours…but…"

He looked around him again to see the women staring at him.

"I can see you're busy…with your friends….some very attractive friends but none as…"

Sabrina held up a hand, the one with the bauble. Alexis' mouth twitched in bemusement. The man in front of her clearly had a romantic side. She could appreciate it in a man…from a distance. In most forms of literature, most romances ended tragically…in royalty they might end with beheadings and hangings and such…for her mother…no having inherited her mother's penchant for dangerous men.

"I won't stay long…are those some of your tamales?"

She shook her head.

"They're Epiphany's. Carlos you can't stay. I'm busy here and you know I have no feelings for you…"

Alexis watched, as Carlos reacted to that looking totally unfazed by Sabrina's words. But then he knew how to read faces. Sabrina's words said one thing but Alexis knew she'd have no problems getting something entirely different out of her under cross-examination on the witness stand. Carlos moved past her to go immediately to the refreshment table. He reached for a plate and smiled at the women, his eyes surveying them all. Alexis bit back a chuckle.

Lucy got up and put her hands on her hips.

"Just who are you and what are you doing here?"

He glanced at her after reaching for one of the tamales.

"I'm Carrrlos, Sabrina's friend. We go way back the two of us."

Alexis shifted her gaze to see Sabrina, her stormy eyes belied her fading smile. So Sabrina had some fire to her after all. She doubted she'd do nothing but keep it buttoned up while trying to fill an empty spot in Patrick's life.

Lucy tossed her hair back.

"You can't just waltz in to our…meeting. No guys allowed and you Carlos are a guy so maybe you should just walk back on out of here."

She looked at the other women for support but they didn't provide much. Felicia reached for a cupcake and shrugged.

"Hi Carlos…nice to see you. We were just discussing…men and it might be nice to have a live one to provide some insight into what makes them so infuriatingly crazy sometimes."

Carlos just looked back and forth among the women. His eyes caught Alexis' and she winked at him. He shrugged and sat down with a plate of food. He knew at least one woman might have his back if things got a bit…rough. His boss certainly knew how to pick them.

"If Sabrina doesn't mind…"

She just folded her arms looking at him saying nothing.

"I'm new in town…I'm from Puerto Rico and I just got a good gig working for Derek Wells at his publishing company."

He bit into a tamale.

"Hey this is good…tender and yet…."

Epiphany thanked him. Alexis knew he was scoring points quickly with the estrogen laden crew. But then she imagined Carlos could be dropped in any situation and work it…a trait he shared with his boss. Liz leaned forward after definitely checking the man out. Alexis hoped it got her mind off of AJ for a moment.

"So do you enjoy working there?"

Carlos leaned back in his chair.

"I do…it's honest work…the boss he's a taskmaster though. All work and nothing else…but I've worked with men like that before."

So had Alexis…but she sipped her wine watching him carefully. Felicia piped up.

"I heard he's got a girlfriend so he can't be spending all of his time working."

Alexis looked at her wine glass for a moment. Yes he did and it didn't concern her. Even if it was Carly, all that did was take him off her list. Besides he was nice…and nice made her nervous and giddy, traits she didn't like in herself, especially when they slipped through her armor, layered so carefully beginning in her childhood as an illegitimate changeling in the most ruthless family on earth.

Maybe he was too nice. The man in her dreams these nights was after all, a notorious mobster who'd been taken out in his prime.

"Yeah well…my boss is a complicated man. Like I said, all work and no play…this tuna casserole is tasty…"

Lucy snickered.

"Oh Carly doesn't take much work. The men all flock to her when they first get here. She dallies with them for a bit and then tosses them in her toy box when she's done. Broken and neutered.

Carlos looked bemused as he savored the tuna casserole.

"My boss can handle himself and he likes a challenge, the bigger the better. That's what makes him such a successful…businessman."

Alexis listened to him, sipping her wine again.

"Anything that comes easily isn't worth having in my book and I believe we have that in common. The more worthy the challenge, the caliber of those involved in the fight, the greater the reward."

Sabrina just rolled her eyes in response but he hadn't been looking at her.


	19. Chapter 19

_The way that Julian looked at her now excited and terrified her. She wanted him more than she wanted to breathe…_

_But she felt uncertainty fill her and she found herself unable to look at him._

_"Alexis…"_

_"What Julian?"_

_"Look at me…I want those eyes of yours on my face."_

_She sighed and lifted her face to look at him._

_"Why does it matter," she said, "I'm yours to do with what you want for the afternoon. Until I'm back in court…"_

_"For starters, I want you to remove your dress…see what's underneath."_

_She shrugged._

_"It's just lingerie…I bought for me from a boutique in New York City."_

_"Take it off…"_

_He didn't leave much room for further discussion so while keeping her eyes on him, she reached around to unzip her silk dress. She tugged the zipper down slowly and the dress began to peel apart from her body. Julian didn't say anything, but watched her intently. The dress separated enough to sink off of her body onto the floor. She reached down to step out of it carefully and then picked it up to put on the bed then she stood in front of him._

_Peachy silk trimmed with the most elegant lace sheathed the two parts of her he most wanted from her, what he'd had been waiting for a long time. Her breasts were barely contained by the cups and her curves where he wanted to place his hands... Garters attached to her sheer stockings. He studied her carefully in a way that unnerved her even as her excitement increased._

_"Take your hair down…I want to see it around your shoulders…."_

* * *

She woke up from her sleep, her sheets against her chest and breathing hard as if she'd just run a marathon. Julian haunted her dreams as he had lately and she shook all of the lurid images of him as she looked into the darkness of her bedroom.

It must have been the tamales and the alcohol at the night out with her girlfriends…and Carlos of course. He'd fit in well with the crew and had relegated them with stories of life back in Puerto Rico where he'd worked as an artist before traveling to the United States and PC where he secured a job at Derek's publishing empire. He seemed bright enough to Alexis…to be working something else besides circulation.

Not bad to look at either. Tall and wiry, muscled to the core and with a wit to match. She noticed that Liz had been eying him while he talked about the wonder of Sabrina who seemed to be quietly fuming, no doubt thinking of fiancé Patrick. He had an inquisitive face, etched out of a lifetime spent experiencing all different sides of it. His dark eyes flashed intelligence, his mouth often curved into a smile during their discussions.

Even when Lucy after three glasses of wine, had waxed on about the female orgasm and what it all meant.

Carlos hadn't blushed as expected, but had hit the tamales again, listening to the conversation, his eyes on Sabrina of course. Alexis had wondered about their shared history, watching them interact with each other. She'd never seen the young nurse who'd eschewed glasses for contact lens and tight curls for soft waves….so she'd win over her prince.

Sabrina…well when the clock struck midnight, her fantasy would end.

Alexis sighed looking out in the quietness that surrounded her…save the distant sounds of cars driving down the street. She caught Carlos watching her several times but he just smiled at her, perhaps the arch of an eyebrow.

"So does Derek work you hard?"

The two of them had been alone together, both clearing dishes into the kitchen while the others discussed Lucy's topic of choice.

He'd smiled at her as she filled water in the sink to place the dishes in with a dab of detergent so they'd soak. The dishes settled nicely as she reached for a towel.

"He works everyone hard. The most driven man I've ever met," Carlos said, "I've told him that there's more to life than just work…"

She smiled.

"He's got his social life. He's been with Carly and that gives him time to play."

Carlos paused.

"Not everything is as it appears. My boss, he's all about work…like I said. He doesn't spend much time on anything not related to business."

Alexis could relate to that…there were times that she buried herself in her work for all kinds of reasons but what did any of that have to do with Carly?

Derek had done what most men did when they ran into PC's welcoming wagon as most of the single women called her. He had merely succumbed to her charms. She didn't tell Carlos that of course.

"My boss he has his reasons for dating her…but he's not courting her and there's a difference."

She dried one of the dishes glancing at him sideways.

"It's not like Sabrina and me…this doctor he's not good enough for her and he's going to break her heart."

Alexis couldn't argue with his logic. So she shrugged, putting another plate in the rack by the sink.

"Isn't there a saying…I've heard that it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all?"

He blinked his eyes.

"I'm not going to lose Sabrina."

He seemed so sure of that believing if he was determined enough, persistent enough in his efforts to break down Sabrina's walls she'd clearly built around herself in this palace she'd created for herself and her fiancé. But life seldom gave him to wishes and whims no matter the desire to make them come true.

Now she lay awake in her bed unable to sleep so she got up to get her notes ready for her witnesses she'd be presenting in court in a couple days. The custody case had recessed as both she and Dianne prepared for the custody hearing. She'd submitted more case law for the judge to read in order to favor granting custody to the Falconeris.

Molly still slept and she'd wanted to talk to her before she headed to her office this morning. She'd been getting more serious in her relationship with TJ and Alexis didn't worry too much…she knew that her own experience at her age had resonated with her youngest.

The sunlight began to break apart the darkness over the lake as she made some coffee to take to the sunroom. She really needed to talk to Kevin about her dreams.

The phone rang and she frowned, wondering who could be calling her this early. She looked on her ID and it was Shawn.

Damn, she so didn't want to deal with him let alone this early in the morning. She sighed as she clicked on the phone.

"Hi Shawn what's up?"

Hopefully a short conversation about TJ and Molly. She could deal with that.

A pause.

"I needed to talk to you…"

She made herself comfortable thinking it might not be a short discussion.

"Okay what about?"

"Our kids are dating…and you were right about being civil…but Alexis you know it's more than that. We went out for months…"

She closed her eyes.

"Shawn we've already discussed this…there's no going back for us. You have to move on with your life."

"Why? Why did you just turn your back on me?"

She sighed again, after sipping her coffee.

"I don't love you…not enough."

"Oh but you do love me," he said, "Isn't that all it takes is when two people love one another?"

She paused.

"You made your choice and I respect that but so did I. Now I'm done rehashing our relationship. Is there anything else?"

He grumbled.

"You going to the election night party?"

She had considered it.

"I haven't decided…the custody hearing with Dante and Lulu starts the next day."

He paused again.

"You're staying away from him aren't you?"

Her brows arched. She didn't like the tone in his voice, trying to tell her what to do. In that way, he reminded her of Sonny.

"Shawn you have no right to issue orders to me like I'm some kind of subordinate."

He sighed heavily.

"He's bad news Alexis…this Derek Wells. He seems suspicious and I don't believe he's up to any good here in PC."

"He saved Danny's life…"

"Sonny's suspicious of him and what's his real agenda."

Alexis wanted to roll her eyes.

"Sonny's suspicious of everyone…comes with being a mobster."

"Alexis…"

She felt exasperation fill her.

"We both know what he really does…and what you really do…Shawn."

A longer silence met her.

"You don't like what I do but you still work with Sonny…"

She sipped her coffee.

"It's complicated."

Yes, as was being blackmailed by him. But soon that'd all be over, his hold on her would end. She had her resignation letter printed up and waiting to hand off to him after she finished the custody case.

"Alexis just stay away from him…since he's come to town, things have been going bad for Sonny…now Morgan…"

"What about Morgan?"

She'd known about the blowup when Sonny had gone off his meds again and that Morgan and Ava…but she'd been thinking Sonny's youngest had been a ticking time bomb for a while.

"He's…I can't tell you but it's serious and as soon as I can…"

She wondered if he were playing games with her again. She really didn't have to listen to him try to talk her into taking him and his chosen profession back.

"Goodbye Shawn…"

She clicked off her phone shaking her head, trying to get back to work.

* * *

Derek ate breakfast in the MC before the morning rush hit filling the place. He hadn't been able to sleep well last night. Carlos had dropped by to report on the bug planted at Kelly's and mentioned that he'd dropped by on Sabrina.

Listening to him rhapsodize about his lady love, Derek remembered watching the two of them go at it in his office the day he'd met the young nurse. Finally able to put a face on the woman Carlos had talked about for years. But she'd seemed to want no part of Carlos yet she'd shown up at the office to tell him that…her actions belied her words.

Alexis had been at the house too with other women. Lucy Coe was the other one Carlos had mentioned straight from the dossier. The woman had talked and laughed and eaten a lot of delicious food, something they did regularly.

He wanted more information but Carlos had chuckled, holding up his hands.

"I'd tell you boss…but then I'd have to kill you."

Derek arched his brows and Carlos held onto his grin.

"There's an oath of secrecy you have to take before you can sit and break bread. You know me boss, I never go back on my promises…"

Derek had nodded and now as the waiter brought him his omelet and Canadian bacon. He looked up and saw Carly approaching him, with a smile on her face. She'd accepted his invitation to the Election Party.

"Derek…I was hoping to run into you…"

He sighed.

"You eaten breakfast yet?"

She nodded.

"So what can I do for you?"

Carly wore one of her trademark dresses, like she was going out to a party. He guessed her life was filled with them, moving from one to the next. She certainly didn't appear to spend much time managing her hotel.

"I was thinking I should just meet you at the party. I have some errands to run and I…it'll be easier that way."

He nodded.

"Okay, that'll work but afterward…"

He saw her brows knit and knew she was conflicted. He banked on that and the fact that she had feelings for that piece of gutter trash Franco. His assessment of that hadn't disappointed him so far as he played the woman in front of him. He listened to her talk about how much she enjoyed spending time with him but knew her mind lingered elsewhere. He smirked slightly, feeling in control as he thought of what she might tell him about his adversary.

Then he saw her walk into the restaurant and just like that, he felt his control start to slip away.

* * *

Alexis saw him sitting with Carly having breakfast but she felt hungry. She'd burned the eggs and nearly set the toast on fire which left her with having to eat out this morning.

Taggart would be joining her. He'd been working on the investigation into the explosion at the Jerome Art Gallery and some of Sonny's businesses.

"Hey…sorry I'm late…"

She smiled at him and they walked to a table. His jeans fit him snugly and his shirt…well she saw the admiring glances of other women as they walked to their table and sat down.

"So your cooking skills are still…"

She held up her hand.

"Please…at least I keep a couple of fire extinguishers in the kitchen."

He chuckled.

"You know you could take a cooking class."

She shook her head as the waiter approached them to take their order.

"I can't fit it into my busy schedule…and I don't think it'd help. Molly likes to cook but this morning…she just wanted to put tofu in everything so I came here."

"Not Kelly's…?"

She sighed.

"I've decided not to cross paths with Shawn. He's not accepted that it's over between us yet."

Taggart smiled.

"I can see why he wouldn't want to give up…"

She bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Yeah well…that ship has sailed and he's just going to have to accept it….how are things with you?"

He sighed.

"Busy working on the new detail. With Commish out of town just as a crime wave's hit PC…I'm thinking I should have stayed on that task force."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah a lot's been going on…lots of explosions and rumors about Julian Jerome."

Taggart nodded.

"That he's still alive…and behind causing problems for Sonny…but I don't believe it. It has to be some other player not a mobster who's been dead for over 20 years."

"I agree…but Ava Jerome's gallery getting hit."

He frowned.

"Yeah that one's… a mystery. I mean who would hit an art gallery?"

* * *

Derek watched Alexis talking to that cop Taggart, frowning while Carly prattled on about what he wouldn't remember in a couple of minutes. Alexis appeared very comfortable with the man as their breakfast arrived, lots of eye contact, leaning closer to listen and laughing occasionally.

His body itched to get up and walk over there, but he stopped himself. He didn't like what he saw but stopping it wasn't an option…the way his instincts warred inside of him, he had to arrest that to regain control and stick to his plan.

"Derek what do you think about the silent auction?"

He refocused on Carly.

"What…oh you mean at the party…"

"Yes…I think it adds to the event."

Meaning Franco's contributions of course which she talked about some more along with paintings by other artists.

In the meantime, he kept his eyes on the only woman in the room.


End file.
